


Malec: The Hunger Games

by angelicxlewis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A Lot Of Painful Shit, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood Loves The Moon, Angst, Confident Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heidi Is A Bitch, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Major Character Injury, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Alec Lightwood, Victor Aldertree Being An Asshole, We Don’t Like Victor And Camille, alternative universe, happiness is overrated, they’re All Human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicxlewis/pseuds/angelicxlewis
Summary: From the Treaty of the Tearason:In penance of their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public “Reaping”This tributes shall be delivered to the custody of The Capitol, and then transferred to a public arena where they will Fight to the Death until a lone victor remains.Henceforth and forevermore this pageant will be known as The Hunger Games.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. The Moon That’s Between

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If any of you don’t understand much about The Hunger Games, feel free to ask questions.
> 
> You can find me in:  
> Instagram: angelicxlewis  
> Twitter: angelicxlewis 
> 
> This fanfic is going to be angsty and hurtful, enjoy.

It’s quick, but Alec’s quicker. He leaned against a tree and aimed his bow at the target, hearing the noises the bushes made. If only it would know how to keep quite, maybe he could prevent death. Alec doesn’t enjoy this, he never will. But some things have to be done, either you like it or not. 

Releasing his arrow when he heard steps, he hit him right in it’s head. The squirrel died instantly _well at least it doesn’t hurt ‘em_ Alec thought, he found comfort in it. Even if he had to kill poor animals to sell it out, the best he could do is not hurting them. He got closer to the squirrel and took back his arrow, picking it up.

“You’re not gonna sell it, are you?” Alec heard his sister’s voice. He looked towards the sound, sighing. “We need to get supplies somehow, Iz.” He said, walking towards her and kissing her forehead. “I don’t care about supplies, the Reaping day is getting closer every minute. The more you sell, the more chances your name is gonna come out.” 

Alec smiles at his little sister, she might be 16 but she’s smarter than any other girl in district 12. He finds it somehow safe, knowing that if she ever gets chosen to the games she will be the smartest one to go. “Let’s just go home, okay?” Alec said laying his hand on her shoulder. “Please.” Izzy said, taking her own knife and the spear she made from a piece of wood. 

Stepping into their old house, Alec and Izzy saw their mother sitting on a chair next to the what you might call a kitchen. “Mom? Are you okay?” Izzy asked, walking towards her mother. Maryse turned to face them “Of course, of course I am.” She said, getting on her feet and walking to her children. Placing her hand on their cheeks “Alec has one last year left before he’s 19 and can’t be chosen. And all you have to do is get over the next 2 years.” 

Their mother didn’t seem so well, she seemed weak and fragile. That made Alec’s hand tingle. Anytime Alec feels his hand tingle he’s pretty sure it’s like a sign. Last time it happened, Izzy found a deer, which is great... But most of time it’s bad things, like when he walked into his home 3 years ago and had the same feeling, only to find out their father died on a mining accident.

“Mom, are you sure everything is alright?” Alec asked, quietly. “Yes. Of course!” She took a deep breath and smiled. Her smile was odd, but who can blame her? She’s worried sick. Both of her children could be sent to fight to their death in less than 24 hours. She caressed Alec’s chin and nodded at Isabelle one last time before walking to her bedroom. A door should be there but... you work with what you got, right? 

Alec and Izzy looked at each other in concerned looks. “She’s not doing so well, Alec.” Izzy said, sitting on the half-mold wooden chair. “I know...” Alec said, sitting on the rocking table, he looked at Izzy. “Iz, we need to talk...” his voice was shaking a little bit. “Yeah, okay... what is it?” She looked at him, worried.

“I have 83 tickets.” Alec dropped the bomb. “What?!” Izzy stood up in less than a second. “What the hell, Alec?! 83?!” Izzy could swear that if she wasn’t afraid of what might happen from it, she would slap him. Those tickets are complicated, it’s amazing that in order to live and not starve to death you risk your life by basically having a bigger chance to be chosen to die in the games. District 12 sucks, and that’s an understatement.

“Look, I’m just one from hundreds of males who can be chosen. It’s not a big deal.” Alec passed his fingers through his hair, avoiding to even look at the area Izzy was. “Alec I swear to god, if you’re gonna get chosen I will kill you myself!” Izzy said, her voice breaking. It sounded like she is sobbing, but when Alec looked at her there were no tears in her eyes. He realized she is holding it back. 

“Yeah well, if I get chosen I’m dead anyways.” Alec said with a chuckle that’s more of a way to hide his feelings. “This isn’t funny, Alec! Mom and Max need you.” Izzy said, Alec saw the tears now. “I need you.” He stood up and put both of his hands on Izzy’s cheeks, smiling a small but comforting smile. “It’s gonna be okay, Izzy. Even if anything happened, I’ll find my way back to all of you.” Izzy couldn’t hold herself back anymore, she started crying, hugging her big brother quickly. 

Hearing the sound of a loosened wood on the floor being stepped on, the Lightwoods siblings looked over to find their little brother Max watching them, only 9 years old and having to deal with the Capitol’s bullshit. “Oh, hello Max.” Izzy said, wiping her tears and hiding the pain from her little brother with a smile. Unfortunately, hiding something from a Lightwood is not that simple, not simple at all. 

“I heard what you two talked about.” Max said, “I know Alec has 83 tickets.” Alec and Izzy sighed at the same time. “Yes, I do.” Alec said, bending over to be in the same height as his little brother. “But I’m going to be fine, alright? Don’t worry.” Alec said. “Promise?” Max seemed like he believed Alec has all the answers in the world, and that gave him way too much hope. As if Alec’s promise would prevent him or Izzy from being chosen. 

Alec looked at Izzy, knowing he can’t promise that. “Max. It’s late. Let’s go to bed...” Izzy said, changing the topic. She took his hand and walked towards their bedroom. Stealing one last look at Alec before going to bed. Alec sighed, everyone are so concentrated in Alec that they totally forgot about Izzy’s chance of being chosen. 1 ticket is still a ticket. Alec looked around and walked to his bed. 

Yes, Alec as he is, the big and protective brother, even his own ‘bed’ is in the edge of the kitchen. Laying down, Alec looked at the ceiling. Through a small hole that they covered with wood, at that time of the night you can see the moon through the space between the wood. He always does, the moon is one of his favorite things. It’s amazing how something that’s so far could feel so close. He smiled, feeling peace when watching the moon. But that smile slowly faded when the thought of the games entered his mind again.

It seems like hours has passed thinking of the out coming possibilities. Alec hated it, he hated living and he hated everything about this world, but he had to stay with his family. The thought of his sister’s chance of going to this arena and fight didn’t help. Even if he saw izzy’s fighting skills when she trained with her friend Morgan, most of the time the players death is from natural causes. Alec knew something’s gonna be fucked up, his hand tingled. 

Of course Alec didn’t want to be chosen either, but he’s not important right now. Which is kind of his flaw, never caring about himself. Buying supplies for his family and by that more tickets with his name are added, sleeping in the fucking kitchen, whatever Alec is doing, he always thinks of others first.

Even if it will lead him to his death.


	2. Just Like the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Treaty of the Tearason:
> 
> In penance of their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public “Reaping”  
> This tributes shall be delivered to the custody of The Capitol, and then transferred to a public arena where they will Fight to the Death until a lone victor remains. 
> 
> Henceforth and forevermore this pageant will be known as The Hunger Games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me in:  
> Instagram: angelicxlewis  
> Twitter: angelicxlewis 
> 
> This chapter made me cry when I wrote it I love Alec Lightwood.

Alec woke up. Wait, no... Alec got up from bed, after a night with no sleeping. He looked outside, he knew it was around 6AM. He walked to the room next to the kitchen, there was a half-damaged bathtub with water. He took off his clothes and entered the tub, rubbing the water with something that would fit an animal more than a human being on his body, using only the water he has on the tub.

In the Reaping day you have to look festive, but when it comes to district 12 you have to at least look good. To the Capitol it seems like a holiday, to them, more like a nightmare. Saying Alec is tired is underrated, he’s exhausted. Not the kind you need to sleep for, the kind you want to just end it all. But he can’t, he never could. That’s what he’s sure most of the citizens think when it comes to the Reaping day. What an awful time to be alive!

He finished what you can call, the shower. He put on his ‘fancy’ clothes and fixed his soft hair. He walked out to see his mother and brother already in the kitchen, eating soup. Well... water with vegetables and leaves. No one spoke, not even a word. The silence made Alec’s hand tingle once again, he hated that. This day is cursed. So they’re all quiet, Alec usually loves silence, but not that kind. He loves the silence of nature, or the night. Maybe even the silence you can feel when you look into a water source, that kind. Not the _We might be sent to death_ kind.

“Where’s Izzy?” Alec dared do say after sitting down next to max, his mother placing a bowl of soup in front of him. He wasn’t hungry, not at all. “She’s dressing up.” Maryse smiled, that smile was the worst because it wasn’t real. Alec knew he’s not supposed to say that about his mother’s smile, but he does it anyway. That smile masks sorrow and pain, and it’s not doing it very well. “Is she putting on the dress I got her?” Alec said, playing with his fingers. The tingle was so annoying, that he wanted to rip his hand off.

“I’m guessing, it’s really pretty.” Maryse said with a grin, this one he liked. It was honest, not the same as her false smile. Alec smiles back at her, looking at Max. “Why aren’t you eating, Alec?” His mom asked, stroking his hair. No matter how dirty and filled with mug or coal Alec gets, somehow his hair is always soft. Touching it, which Alec doesn’t always like by the way, can calm him down really fast. “I’m not hungry,” He mumbled, “thank you.” Maryse looked down at him and sighed. “Eat, please. I don’t want you to go with an empty stomach to the Reaping.”

He sighed, rolling his eyes. If there is one thing you can’t do is convince a mother that you don’t feel like eating, so he ate. Noticing Izzy standing in the kitchen’s entrance, her eyes were red. Alec knew from that that she’s been crying. He looked at her and smiled, she really is wearing the dress he got her. It was white, and he means that literally. _Was_ white. And it had flowers on, pink and yellow ones, the color faded a little bit but that made the dress look even better. “You look beautiful.” Maryse said, smiling. Alec nodded in agreement.

Alec finished his soup, only to notice Max was staring at him. “Is everything alright, Max?” Alec asked, Max didn’t answer. So he took his hand and walked with him to Izzy’s and his room. “You have something to say, I know you do.” Alec said, sitting on Max’s bed and picking up Max so he could sit on his lap. “I don’t. It’s Reaping day, I’m allowed to be upset.” Max said, not even looking at Alec. “Of course you are...” Alec sighed, looking at his little brother, it hurt seeing him like this.

“Max, I know that all we ever learnt from this world is to block our feelings, believe me, I want it to be possible, too.” Alec said, “but you can’t live in a lie forever.” Max looked at Alec now, nodding. “I just wish we could run, or escape. Can’t we?” Max asked. Alec chuckled, his brother is so young and naive. But Alec just can’t expect from a 9 year old to understand something that he himself, an 18 year old doesn’t fully understand.

“I wish that as well, Max...” Alec looked down. “But the peacekeepers would find us, eventually.” The peacekeepers. The Capitol’s _brave_ soldiers. Alec could swear that they were brainwashed because what decent human being could treat people like that, they shoot and harm them. How can you look at someone poor and miserable and take his life? “Max, Alec!” The boys heard their sister’s voice. “We have to go.” Alec said, Max stood up and Alec after him. Walking back to their family together.

Alec and Izzy were already among the people of district 12, in the town’s square. Or how they call it, the Hall of Justice. He looked at Izzy with the same concerned look. “I’ll see you from there, Mom and Max are close by.” He said before they got separated, males to one side and females to the other. He stood in the line with the rest of the males, ready to be pinched on his finger in order to make him bleed so he could place it on the paper for the Reaping. He looked around to find Izzy, but he’s already lost her in the crowd.

He went to the last lines as he should, it is how it is. He’s 18 now, which means he has to stand in the last lines, while the younger males stand in the first ones. Alec still looked over at the female side, trying to find his little sister. That’s when he saw her. Standing there, with her white flowery dress. He also noticed she was standing next to her friend Morgan, holding her hand. He smiled, someone was there for his little sister. He took a deep breath, all they have to do is pass the next hour and they could go back home to their family.

Everyone were now in places, time passed so fast Alec didn’t even notice Amara, the district 12’s escort was standing on the stage. Ready to take out the tickets of the next 2 people she will be sending to fucking death. He was shocked, how has she not lost it yet? She’s been doing it since Alec remembered his first reaping day, when he was 12. He was so alone then, he didn’t have a brother or a friend to lean onto. Alec heard a sound from the speakers, Amara apparently tapped on the microphone.

“Welcome, welcome, welcome!” Amara said to the microphone, quite cheery. Either she was doing it to hide her emotions, or she was actually enjoying sending innocent people to their death. “Happy hunger games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!” Alec hated that sentence. Everyone knows that in a strict institution there is that one repeating sentence. “Now, before we begin, we have a very special film!” She spoke to the microphone again, “That’s brought to you all the way from the Capitol!”

Alec wasn’t paying attention to the film, looking at Amara who was way too overdressed. What is she even thinking? Coming to district 12 dressed up looking like some kind of fairy. Alec looked at her, she looked ridiculous. Filled with make-up that makes her skin seem pale, he looked carefully only to notice she had flowers tucked in her dark orange if not scarlet hair. Her dress was long, reaching her red heels, flowers were placed on her dress as well, mixed with a gentle fabric. Alec giggled, the mocking kind. He couldn’t even recognize what kind it was.

“This is how we safeguard our future.” He heard from the speakers, he realized that by the time he scanned the now what he thinks, is a quite pretty outfit of Amara’s, the video ended. “Now!” Amara spoke again, “it’s time for us to.. select one courages young man and woman, for the honor of representing district 12 in the 64th annual Hunger Games.” _Pfff..._ Alec thought. _Honor? There is no honor in participating in any part of this system_. “And, as usual... ladies first.” Alec’s heart started racing, the tingle in his hand returned. And that can’t be good.

Amara stepped away from the microphone and walked towards the female’s bowl, it was filled with white tickets. Alec׳s breathing was rapid. He tried to calm down, folded his hand into a fist. Trying to calm down. Amara got her hand into the bowl and moved her hand in the shape of a circle, she finally chose a ticket. She walked back to the microphone, opening the ticket and looking closely. Alec only wished for one wish, just don’t be Izzy. But his hand started to shake, that’s when he already knew. He knew.

“Isabelle Sophia Lightwood!” Amara said to the microphone. Alec closed his eyes, he closed them so hard that he thought they’d fall off. Even if he felt that it’s Izzy, the feeling now became the truth. He couldn’t breath, maybe somehow he wished it was a dream. That if he closed his eyes hard enough he’ll wake up and they’ll all be back home. He looked over to his sister, she didn’t fight back when the peacekeepers came to take her to the stage, her facial expression was empty. She only walked to the stage, going up the stairs and taking the hand Amara offered her.

She met Alec’s look and he wished she never did, because the second she did her feelings were on the surface. Amara left her hand and spoke to the microphone again, “Let’s pay our respect to the female tribute of the 64th hunger games!” She started clapping, at first everyone just looked at Izzy. It took a few seconds for everyone to start clapping, quietly. “And now, for the boys!” Amara said, a big smile on her face. Alec swore that every cell of his body wanted to punch her, no matter how far away from him she is.

She walked over to the males bowl, Alec wished his name will come out. He has a chance, he has 83 tickets, that’s enough to be selected. Even if he won’t, Alec knew what he had to do. No matter how overwhelmed he is, he’ll always be there for his sister. He’ll do anything to be there for her. Even if it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. Amara put her hand in the bowl, now not wasting any time, or maybe wasting all of it. She took a ticket and once again stepped back next to Izzy and in front of the microphone.

“Andrew Underhill!” She said, loudly now. Alec pressed his lips together. He knew Andrew, he worked at the market, anytime Alec came to buy food from Andrew Underhill he would always sneak one more apple to his bag. Alec never realized why until one day, when Alec was 16, Underhill asked to meet up with him behind the trees next to the Hall of Justice. When Alec arrived, Him and Andrew talked for hours. Until Andrew kissed him. At first, Alec was shocked. But it took that kiss for Alec to understand his feelings, not towards Andrew. But towards men.

After he kissed him, Alec apologized and said that he doesn’t feel the same way. Even though he wanted to, he wanted to be loved. But he knew that with him having to worry about his family, he can never have time for himself. So a year has passed and the whole story faded away, but Alec never forgot that he wished for a boy to press lips with him again, not a girl. Amara’s clapping hands brought him back to reality. He looked around quickly and saw Andrew Underhill being taken to the stage from the crowd unwillingly and then he looked at Izzy.

He had to do this, he wants to be with his sister. He needs to be with her. So he raised his hand quickly, yelling loud enough for everyone to hear. “I volunteer!״ he yelled, “I volunteer as tribute!” Alec sighed, he didn’t want to. But he had to be there. Now not only he’s gonna be there for his sister, but he saved the boy who helped him thousands of times. The peacekeepers let go of Underhill who was shocked. He wanted to help Alec, but he can’t, if someone volunteers, that’s it. No takebacks.

“Dramatic turn has occurred in district 12!” Amara said to the microphone, excited again. “District 12’s very first volunteer...” she stepped away from the microphone and walked over to Alec who was now walking up the stairs. She offered her hand, but he refused to take it. Acting as if he didn’t see it. So he looked at Izzy, only to find her filled with tears and mouthing _No_ over and over again. He couldn’t bare to see it, so he looked at the audience. All pretty shocked up from Alec’s brave move.

“What’s your name, dear?” Amara asked, Alec looked at her. Her make up looked even worse up close. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, Alec.” He said to the microphone that was offered to him. He was pretty quiet. “Lightwood?” She said, looking at Izzy who was concentrated on the floor. “Oh, a brother and a sister.” She smiled, paying her attention back to Alec. “I’m assuming you volunteered to be with your sister?” She asked, placing the microphone once again closer to Alec. “I did...” Alec said, his voice broke a little bit.

“Well... Please pay your honor, for district 12th volunteer!” She started clapping her hands, but no one followed her move. Instead, they all placed their hand on their chest with a fist, banging it 3 times. A symbol for union and sympathy against the Capitol that’s placed in Idris. Alec’s heart was filled again, he smiled. A small one, happy that people support him and his sister. So he smiled, how else could he thank them?

“So here, stand before you, the Lightwood siblings! The tributes of district 12!” Amara said, hands on both of the Lightwoods’ shoulder. “Go on, shake hands.” Alec looked at Izzy and sighed. _Yeah, I’m gonna shake my sister’s hand._ They got closer to each other and both leaned to a hug. “Alec, what the hell did you do?” She whispered to her tall brother, “I’m here for you, always Izzy. I promised to you. If we go, we go together.” He said, not wanting to let her go. She disconnected from Alec’s hands. “What about mom? Max?” She asked, but Amara interrupted them. “Happy hunger games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!” She said, taking both of their hands and leading them to a door in the middle of the stage.

The door lead to a room where they both entered, Amara giving them one last look before going without saying anything. Leaving Alec and Izzy alone. Alec looked at his little sister, tears in her eyes. “If you expect an apology, you’re not getting one.” He said, and she sighed, “I’m not... I love you big brother. I just... I don’t know what to do, or say, or think...” she mumbled, so he walked over to her and placed his hands on her cheeks, as he always does. “We’ll be okay, Izzy. You’re gonna win, you hear me? I’ve seen you fight.” Izzy shook her head, “I was training with Morgan! That’s totally different from fighting districts 1, 2 or 4!” Alec caressed her cheek, wiping a tear that flowed from her eye. “And you? What about you...” she mumbled again. “I can’t kill you!” Alec shock his head quickly as well. “It won’t come to that, okay? We’ll find a way.” Alec hugged her again, caressing her hair.

“You have 5 minutes.” The peacekeeper said, letting their mother and Max in. Max ran to Izzy and Alec’s hand, while their mother entered in the room quietly. Letting go of Max, Alec looked at their mother. Ready to be slapped or yelled at. But all Maryse did was smile, and put her hand on his cheek. “I am so proud of you, Alec.” She smiled, hugging him now. “The way you protect your siblings... your courage and love,” she disconnected, caressing his cheek. “I’ve always admired that about you. And I will always love you for that.” Alec’s eyes were filled with tears, he smiled slightly. His mother is not much of a talker, but when she did speak, it felt like poetry. Like she is reading it from a book.

Alec now looked at crying Max, in Izzy’s arms. They exchanged, Alec took Max to his hands and Maryse went to hug Isabelle. “You’re going, you won’t come back. Both of you, they never come back! Tributes never come back!” Max said, crying in Alec’s shoulder. “Max, look at me. Hey, look at me.” He said trying to get Max to face him, and Max did. “I am always gonna be here, okay?” He said, but Max cried even more, “I’m always gonna be by your side.” Alec held his tears back, he has to be strong for his little brother. “How do you know that? You’re going to be far away!” Max said, so Alec placed Max on a fancy chair that was in the room, kneeling down to face him.

“I just do, Max. And I need you to remember something...” Alec said, putting both of his hands on his brother’s small, little hands. ”Every time you look at the moon, remember that the moon is always by earth’s side.” Alec said, not being able to hold the tears in anymore. “So no matter how far I am from you, I’m always gonna be by your side, Max. Just like the moon.” Max nodded, and hugged his big brother, barely being able to wrap his hands around Alec’s body. Alec hugged him back, whispering to his ear, “Mother needs you, promise me you’ll be strong for her.” Max nodded, and Alec faced him again. The peacekeepers entering the room, he took the chance and gave one last hug to his mother.

Death never scared Alec, only the thought of what he might leave behind. And going to these games, he knew he’s leaving his mother and his little brother behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me in:  
> Instagram: angelicxlewis  
> Twitter: angelicxlewis 
> 
> I know y’all felt something reading this, my fwend cried.
> 
> I hope you liked it, feel free to comment questions!


	3. Magical Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Treaty of the Tearason:
> 
> In penance of their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public “Reaping”   
> This tributes shall be delivered to the custody of The Capitol, and then transferred to a public arena where they will Fight to the Death until a lone victor remains. 
> 
> Henceforth and forevermore this pageant will be known as The Hunger Games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me in:  
> Instagram: angelicxlewis   
> Twitter: angelicxlewis 
> 
> Actually this chapter was pretty interesting to write so I hope y’all gonna like it. :)

Alec and Izzy were still in the room Amara took them to. Alec looked at Izzy, inhaled still confused because what the fuck are they supposed do now? The door opened once again, Alec saw a peacekeeper letting someone enter the room “You get 3 minutes.” The peacekeeper said, Alec looked at the person and saw it was Andrew Underhill. What on earth is he doing here? Izzy looked at both of them, smiled a small smile and walked to the side of the room, looking through the window. 

“What are you doing here?” Alec whispered, looking at Izzy and then back at the blonde man that stood in front of him. “I-I had to see you... before you go.” Underhill said, staring at his feet. “I had to thank you, you saved my life.” Alec sighed and nodded “Yeah, I guess so.” Underhill looked at him with a smile “Oh, come on... admit it, I would’ve totally died on that arena.” He started chuckling, Alec chuckled too. How insecure is he? “Yes, I think you would...” Alec put his hands in his pockets, sighing once again. “You always helped me in the market, I just finally found a way to pay you back.” 

“It’s one thing to put an extra apple in your bag and a totally different thing to volunteer, Alec.” Underhill said, “I won’t forget it.” Alec looked at him again, smiling. He blamed himself for not being able to fall in love with him, Andrew Underhill was a good man. But looking at him now, he doesn’t feel anything towards him. Nothing changed, and he was glad. Taking one step closer to Alec, kissing him on the cheek. “Thank you...” Andrew whispered, Alec was just about to say ‘you’re welcome’ when two peacekeepers came in and took him. Well, that’s a closure. 

Izzy came closer, looking at Alec and holding his hand. “I’m fine...” Alec mumbled, “I’m fine.” Amara came in with a grin on her face. “Follow me, Lightwoods.” Her voice was so soft, yes. She was definitely enjoying this. Alec let go of Izzy’s hand and followed Amara, Izzy doing the same thing. They got out of the building and a big, yellow car was waiting for them. Amara opened the door and let Alec get in the car, she joined shortly after, letting Izzy be the last one to get in. 

“We’re going to the train now,” Amara said, that annoying grin was still all over her face. “You’ll have delicious food, crystal chandeliers, the train is truly remarkable! And, it flies! We’ll be at the Capitol in two days!” She kept going on and on about how amazing it’s going to be and how brave they both are. But Alec looked at Isabelle, both smiling at each other because of how ridiculous whatever Amara was saying is. Mocking people was one of their favorite things to do. Especially the Capitol’s escort. She thinks that they’ll care about some chandeliers while they’re going to fight for their lives? 

They left the car, two peacekeepers walking them to the train. Alec looked aside, more peacekeeper standing in a row, citizens of district 12 standing behind them, looking at Alec and Izzy. The view was horrible, he didn’t see anyone he knows standing there. So he looked at Izzy who was looking at the crowd as well. Amara stood before the train, offering once again a helpful hand to get in. Izzy took it and climbed up the stair, looking and waiting for Alec. Alec nodded his head for a thank you to Amara and chose to climb in on his own, after a lot of mining sessions, climbing up one stair to reach a fancy train was nothing. 

They got in and they couldn’t believe their sight, it really was remarkable. Rosa Sunsprites flowers in vases everywhere they looked, fancy yellow sofas and armchairs, perfectly organized table for at least 10 people, which is totally unnecessary due to the fact that they’re only around 5 people there. A lot of shades of yellow alcoholic drinks on a small table near a large window that led to another window and so on. He walked in, looking around finding pastries and fruits on a table filled with candles. He touched the table, it was brown and it felt like touching the perfect wood. 

“Come come, sit down.” Amara said, sitting on one of the yellow armchairs. Alec and Izzy looked at each other and sat on a yellow sofa slowly, still shocked from the fancy place. “Like I said, this train is amazing. Going for only 200 miles per hour and you can barely feel a thing!” She took one single grape from the bowl on the coffee table in front of them and put it in her mouth. Enjoying it as if she can’t afford eating those whenever she liked. “It’s one of the most wonderful things about this opportunity.” She kept talking, “that even though you’re here for just a little while, you get to enjoy all of this!” 

She looked at Alec and Izzy who sat in front of her, both too rattled to say anything. She smiled, probably thinking _what an odd creature..._ “I’ll go find Hodge, I bet he’s in the bar cart.” She said, standing up and walking towards a door with no handle. What kind of door doesn’t have- the door opened on it’s own. -a handle. They were both quiet for a few more seconds until Izzy took a deep breath and finally spoke, “W-Who the hell is Hodge?” Alec looked at her, “He’s our mentor... He uhh, won the games once. I don’t understand why would they bring him here...” he said, looking out through the window at the trees. “Probably because we need help and advices somehow, Alec.” Izzy said, attempting to take a croissant from the coffee table.

Alec only shrugged, now seeing maybe a little more use in Hodge. That’s when the magical self-opening door opened again. A blonde man came in, walking like he just got beat up by some bullies on some alley. He looked at Izzy and Alec, smiling drunkly. “Congratulations.” He said, Alec looked at his hands finding a glass with a little bit of liquid in it. Taking a bottle of a yellow alcoholic drink and pouring more of it to his glass, later on just taking the whole bottle and moved towards the armchair where Amara sat a few minutes ago. “Yeah, alright... move.. this...” he said kicking Alec’s large leg gently so he could sit on it. It’s not Alec’s fault he has large legs...

“So... when do we start training?” Izzy said, smiling a little bit. Alec looked at her shocked, how is she excited about this? She looked at him, shrugging. “Someone’s... eager. Most of the tributes are quiet the first few hours. Like you, tall guy.” He answered her, “or I at least... imagine you’re tall. With those... legs.” Alec twitched his eyebrow, pressing his lips together. He doesn’t like him, it usually takes Alec about 5 minutes to decide if he wants to punch someone or not, with him it took less than 1.

“Yes, okay, Alec said you’re our mentor I just want to know-” Isabelle started talking but Hodge cut her off, “Mentor?” He asked, saying it as if he has no idea what the hell is going on. And honestly, Alec could sympathize with it. “Yeah, mentor.” Alec interposed. “You’re supposed to tell us how to get sponsors and give us advices, so I’ve heard...” Sponsors. Capitol’s citizens who can get you food, weapons or medicines during the game, could save someone’s life there. “Oh, yeah yeah yeah.” He nodded, drinking from his glass. “Embrace... the probability of your... immediate death.” Alec’s eyebrow twitched again, “and know... in your heart, that there’s nothing... I can do... to save your asses.” 

Alec rolled his eyes and folded his hand into a fist. “So why the hell are you here?” He asked, pissed off. “For the booze!” Hodge answered, playing with the glass in his hand. “Okay, give me that.” Izzy said, raising her hand so she could make that annoying blonde stop drinking, for now. But Hodge took her hand by the wrist quickly. Hearing Izzy groaning a little bit, Alec jumped from his chair and put his arm on Hodge’s neck. Making him leave izzy’s wrist and drop his glass on the ground, breaking it. “Don’t touch my sister.” Alec said, close to Hodge. 

“Alright, alright. Calm down, tall guy.” Hodge said, raising both of his hands. Alec let him go, sitting down next to Isabelle again slowly. “See, you use that kind of spirit there... it’s good. It fits.” Hodge said, standing up. “Feel free to... eat, feed or whatever. You won’t be here for a long time and all you’ll ever do in the Capitol is train and find allies.” He walked closer to the buffet, trying to decide which pastry he wanted. “Allies?” Isabelle asked. “Yeah, yes!” Hodge turned to look at the Lightwoods. “Allies! Very important... even if I guess.. you two will be attempting to be together all along” he chuckled. “What’s so funny about that?” Alec asked, his voice was very serious and strict. Hodge looked at Alec, calming down with little giggles. 

“Nothing, nothing.” He smiled, “it’s cute. You two walking around... thinking that the Capitol will make an exception because two poor siblings from district 12 are fighting together.” He breathed deeply, leaning against the buffet. “One of you has to die, and when that time comes I can only wish for it to be from natural causes.” Deciding to take a candy, what seems like one on a stick, Hodge got back to his feet and walked towards the magical door. “I’ll see you at breakfast!” He said, going through it after it magically opened. Alec and Izzy looked at each other, trying not to accept the truth. Izzy finally got up and took the croissant she so wanted. 

“We won’t have to die, don’t worry.” She said, looking like she has literally heaven in her mouth. “You don’t know that.” Alec said, the frown not leaving his face, he stood up and examined the alcohol drinks. “And how on earth can we even get allies?” He said, Izzy laughed. “I can, you can’t.” Alec looked at her quickly. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Izzy shrugged again, Alec walked closer to her “You’re not exactly the friendly type, Alec.” She said, picking up a flower and Alec quickly taking it from her hand putting it back in it’s place, annoyed by her little child behavior. “I can be friendly, Izzy. I have friends.” He said, taking the croissant from Izzy‘s hand and putting it back where it was.

“Are you telling me that when we’ll get there, in two days, you’ll be able to get us allies?” She asked, waiting for Alec to go somewhere else only to sneak the croissant back to her mouth. “I mean... yes.” Alec said, walking to another table filled with plates and silverware. “Yes, well... only if he’s gay... or bi or... something.” She said, giggling “Alright, now what is that supposed to mean?!” She sat down on the armchair where Hodge and Amara were, with her legs where the arms should be and so does her head. “Nothing, all I’m saying is that your sexuality could be very helpful.” Alec walked quickly towards her, turning her body so she’ll sit like a human being. God, it feels like babysitting a toddler.

“Okay, 1. We don’t even know if any of the guys there are actually attracted to men,” he raised a finger, “2,” he raised a second one, “it’s not really my... area so let it go.” Isabelle rolled her eyes, “you know what... I’ll just go look for Amara.” She jumped on her feet “I need some answers.” She walked to the magical door, waving her hand thinking this is a way to open that fucking door, it didn’t work. So she walked closer and it suddenly did. She looked around and walked to where they saw Amara going to. Alec rolled his eyes, taking a green apple while walking to the window. Staring at the trees they’re passing, sighing.

Alec saw the TV remote, shocked it looks exactly what it looks like back home. Opening the TV, sitting on the sofa in front of it. He saw Ragnor Fell, the host of the Hunger Games. He was sitting on an orange armchair, dressed up in all shades of yellow. And next to him, the president of Idris. Valentine Morgenstern. Alec pressed his lips together, looking at Valentine with an annoyed face. “So, districts 12, 11 and 10 already selected their tributes?” Ragnor asked Valentine. “Yes, they did. If you pay attention they’ll be on the screen right about... now.” Valentine said, pointing towards the camera, feels like pointing straight at Alec.

The faces started to appear, _From district 10, Sebastian Verlac and Kaelie Argyris._ Alec looked carefully, Sebastian was a basic blonde man, blue eyes around Alec’s age, and Kaelie seemed younger by 2-3 years. She was fine, brown hair and brown eyes. They both seemed not too eager to participate, that Alec can understand. _From district 11, Jordan Kyle and Maia Roberts._ They both had brown hair and brown eyes, they weren’t that interesting. They showed a footage of both of them on stage, shaking hands. _And, from district 12 and our very first male volunteer from there,_ Alec sighed, ready for his face to be presented on screen. _Isabelle and Alexander Lightwood._ They showed their footage on the stage, hugging. Alec smiled a little bit, seeing him and his sister hugging made him feel better.

“Alexander Lightwood volunteered, that’s pretty impressive isn’t it?” Ragnor asked Valentine when they showed them on screen again. He hated being called like that, Alec. Alec! “Yes, that’s true. He volunteered to be with his sister, lovely, truly.” Alec rolled his eyes, as if Valentine cared about Alec volunteering. Or Alec at all. He turned off the TV, noticing he already ate most of the apple. Great, he’s stress eating. It was hard doing it when you didn’t have any food, but for the next few days he has plenty of it. He finished the apple, walking to the trash can at the end of the cart. Not noticing and stepping on the glasses of the broken glass. “Oh, shit...” he mumbled to himself, hearing the magical door opening, looking at it to see a woman in a yellow ordinary dress coming towards him, he was sure they’re going to cuff him or something, but she only bend down and cleaned up the glasses, and then disappeared to where she came from within seconds. 

Alec noticed a little sign on the door, **Automatic door, please watch out.** Oh, automatic. Not magical, just automatic. Alec giggled to himself, sitting back on the sofa after taking some kind of colorful, shiny pastry and eating it. He was terrified of the future, but for now, he has a few hours before he needs to start worrying about it. So he’s resting, for now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me in:  
> Instagram: angelicxlewis   
> Twitter: angelicxlewis 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter it didn’t make me personally cry so-


	4. Glances of Gold and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Treaty of the Tearason:
> 
> In penance of their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public “Reaping”   
> This tributes shall be delivered to the custody of The Capitol, and then transferred to a public arena where they will Fight to the Death until a lone victor remains. 
> 
> Henceforth and forevermore this pageant will be known as The Hunger Games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me in:  
> Instagram: angelicxlewis   
> Twitter: angelicxlewis 
> 
> Okay so in this episode Magnus and Alec finally see each other and “meet” so it’s not my fault if y’all cry...

Still on the train, after a long night of finally getting some sleep, Alec walked to the first cart they saw. The automatic door opening, he entered the room seeing Amara, Hodge and Izzy already awake, eating breakfast. “Sure, you could try.” Hodge said to Izzy, pretty out of context for someone who just walked in.   
  


“Try what?” Alec asked, sitting next to Isabelle, kissing her cheek for a good morning. “Get allies, of course.” Amara said, eating her omelet politely. “Your sister came to me asking how to do it.” Alec looked at Izzy, confused. “And Hodge is the answer?” Alec whispered to her, hearing Hodge chuckle after that.

“I’m your only answer for now, tall guy. If you want to survive for at least half of the game, you’ll need allies.” Hodge said. “Why won’t we survive for the other half of it?” Izzy asked, “Death from natural causes, sweetheart.” He answered her, Alec twitching his eye to the word sweetheart. 

“Like what?” Izzy asked another question, they just kept coming. She’s a curious woman, but it kind of runs in the family... “Well, first you will freeze to death.” He answered that question, too. “Then we’ll light a fire.” She said so simply, great! You won the games! 

“That’s a good way to get killed...” Alec mumbled under his breath, taking some bread from the middle of the table. Hodge and Amara both looked at him, intrigued. Hodge smiled, “And why is that, Alexander?” He asked. Alec pressed his lips together, annoyed.

“Call me Alec, please.” He said, spreading butter on his bread. “He doesn’t like... being called Alexander. I don’t know why.” Izzy said, giggling. Alec looked at her, even more annoyed. “I just don’t, can you pass me that... thing. Please.” Alec said, pointing politely on something that looked like jam, he only tried jam once. And it was delicious.

“Alright, Alec.” Hodge said, emphasizing the word Alec. “Why is it a good way to get killed?” Alec sighed, does he really have to answer that? He just woke up. “Well, because... if you light a fire in the middle of the night people will see you and come kill you.” 

He took a bite from the bread. Izzy looked at Alec, nodding. “And how do you find shelter?” She asked, Alec was enjoying the food too much to be bothered with questions he already knows the answers to. “Look, sweetheart.” Hodge leaned back on his chair, “if you want to survive you need to get people to like you.” Now, that Alec didn’t know. So he looked at them, still eating his bread. 

“What people?” Izzy looked at Hodge now, interested. “Any people. When you’re in the middle of the games, and you’re starving... or freezing... some water, a knife or even some matches can mean the difference between life... and death.” He took a sip from his coffee, Alec could swear there was alcohol in it. “And those things only come from sponsors, or... allies. And to do that, you have to be liked by people.”

Izzy chuckled, Alec looked at her confused. “Why are you laughing?” He asked her, she looked at him smiling. “We’re so screwed. I’ve never seen anyone that isn’t family actually likes you because of your winning personality, no offense brother.” Alec rolled his eyes, “Non taken, I know I can be a little harsh sometimes...” Izzy was laughing now, “a little?!” Hodge joined her laughter, drinking yet another sip from his alcoholic coffee. “I’ll try my best.” He said, looking at Izzy with a mocking face. 

“Shhh, shhh!” Amara suddenly shushed them all, looking at the screen. “They’re going to announce the next tributes from districts 9-5 and 3.” Alec looked at the screen, as well. “Why not 1, 2 and 4?” Izzy asked, oh my... how many questions does his little sister have before even 12 o’ clock ?! “We already know them, they’re careers.” Amara said with a smile, looking at Izzy and then back at the screen. 

“Careers?” Izzy whispered to Alec, “Yeah,” he whispered back. “People who trained their whole lives for the games and they usually volunteer.” Izzy seemed confused, which is basically a mood on that train since the second they entered it. “Then why aren’t there careers from district 3?” She put her chin on Alec’s shoulder, making Alec calm a little bit.

“District 3 may be high but the people there has the same kind of personality we do, they’re a high number because they work in technology. They’re supposed to be good and not assholes like 4, 2 and 1.” He said, looking at her for a second.

“You sure know a lot about this...” she smiled at him, “I’ve read books. Have you ever picked up one?” He smiled, he loves making fun of his little sister. “Quiet, they’re saying the names!” Amara clapped her hands a few times, making both Alec and Izzy look at the screen again. 

_From district 3, Clary Fairchild and Simon Lewis._ They showed a picture of a redhead girl with green eyes, and a brown haired man with brown eyes. “They’re my age...” Izzy whispered. Alec sighed, they both didn’t seem like they want to be there, too. _From district 5, Helen Blackthorn and Bat Velasquez._ They showed a smiling blonde woman and a brunette man.

_From district 6, Lydia Branwell and Raphael Santiago._ Again, another blonde woman, but this time the man had black hair and pale skin. Alec leaned back on his chair, this is going to take forever isn’t it? _From district 7, Aline Penhallow and Jace Herondale._ Alec leaned on the desks with his elbow, they really all just look the same.   
  


_From district 8..._ Alec was so bored from this he was seconds from falling asleep on the chair. Until they showed the footage of the tributes. _Catarina Loss and Magnus Bane._ Alec’s breath stopped, looking at the male tribute. He was so... different? All of the tributes there were so basic, not too fancy just like Alec and Izzy, but Magnus Bane looked like something else. He had the most beautiful blue outfit on, made from the fabric only the high districts have access to, then how the hell did a district 8 citizen got his hands on it? 

_From district 9... Lindsay Capriotti and Daniel Quinn._ Alec heard the TV but didn’t really care anymore. He assumed that since district 8 specializes in textiles, Magnus Bane managed to get his hands on that outfit. But That man was so different, he wore make-up, Alec had no idea it could look that good on someone. But Magnus bane? He was just so... beautiful. Usually Alec hated show offers, but again, Magnus Bane was fucking something else. 

“Alec? Alec!” He suddenly noticed Izzy was calling him. “Ye- yeah? What’s up?” He looked at her, asking softly. “Hodge said that the tributes all seem like they could fit to be allies but some weren’t,” she answered, “he wants us to recognize who.” Alec straightened up on his chair, clearing his throat. “Well, districts 3, 7 and 6 seem alright, but... 9 seemed suspicious, I wouldn’t trust them.” 

“What about 8?” Hodge asked with a little grin. “What about 8?” Alec repeated the question, once again clearing his throat. “Catarina and Magnus seem very nice,” Izzy answered instead of Alec, thank god. Alec is going through his first ever gay panic. “I really loved the blue shades Magnus wore. It was so extraordinary! Don’t you think, Alec?” 

Alec looked at her with slightly pink cheeks “I.. I guess? How would I know?!” He panicked even more, his sister knows something! “Good eye, Lightwoods. Stay away from district 9.” Hodge stood up, walking towards the sofa. “What about 1, 2 and 4?” Izzy asked, “can’t we team up with the careers?” Everyone looked at her, all at once.

“Sure, if you want to be stabbed in your sleep.” Hodge said, placing his legs on the coffee table. “Down, down, down.” Amara said, Alec looked at her in surprise. He totally forgot she was there... She suddenly jumped on her feet, “there it is!!” Alec looked at the direction she was looking at, standing up to walk towards the window, Izzy following him. “It’s...” Alec mumbled, “the Capitol.” Izzy said with a huge smile.

“It’s huge...” Alec said, leaning against the wall. “That is incredible.” Izzy added. “Yeah yeah, don’t get too excited there.” Hodge said, rolling his eyes. The Capitol really was incredible. A huge building on mountains near a waterfall. On a gardened area there was a path near pools with water fountains. But most of all, trees. Everywhere. That’s the one thing any place in the world has, trees. 

Alec and Izzy jumped back, the train entered an unexpected tunnel out of nowhere. Looking at each other, “You okay?” Alec whispered and Izzy only nodded, still shocked by the view they just witnessed. They suddenly saw a crowd of colorful people, probably the Capitol’s citizens. Alec swore he saw every color in the world there. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, black, white, everything. They all waved at them, Izzy smiled, waving back.

“Get people to like you...” Hodge buzzed, Alec looked at him and saw he was reading some book or magazine of the Capitol. Alec sighed, he had to do what he had to do. He looked back at the colorful crowd, waving at them with the cheapest smile he had, that’s the best he could do to these people. 

They got off the train, another row of peacekeepers keeping the crowd from getting any closer to the tributes. Izzy and Alec walked in the empty line, following Amara into a building. Alec suddenly felt a hand grabbing his, he looked back to see Izzy clinging onto him. 

“It’s okay, I’m here...” Alec whispered. They walked into the building, entering a hall with iron beds. “What are those for?” Izzy asked Amara, “You.” She answered, “they’re gonna clean you up!” She was smiling, leading them to a bed. Every bed was separated with nylon curtains, an open closet filled with bottles and mirrors.

“Take these,” Amara gave them two hospital’s pajamas and pointed at a door near them. “Put yours on over there, Isabelle, you put yours here.” She pointed at a door in the area of the bed next to where she stood. “No,” Alec suddenly realized what it meant. “We’re not separating.” Izzy sighed, “Alec, I’m gonna be fine.” She smiled at him and walked with Amara to the door she showed her before. 

“Who are those?” Alec asked Hodge when a group of 6 people dressed up like popsicles entered the hall, “The careers.” Hodge sighed, “This is Victor Aldertree, walking next to him is Camille Belcourt. They’re from district 1.” Alec looked at the ones Hodge was talking about, both had black hair, Victor Aldertree seemed around Alec’s age, he had a black beard. It wasn’t too long but it was definitely noticeable. Next to him, Camille Belcourt. She was wearing an awfully bare red dress. Her make up makes her look like an Egyptian princess. 

“And behind them?” Alec asked Hodge, somehow, he grew to like him better than he did at when they were on the train. Maybe now he doesn’t want to punch him, just slightly injure him. “Ohhhh, district 2. Lorenzo Rey and Dorothea Rollins.” Alec checked them out, just regular arrogant black-haired people. “And, districts 4. Heidi McKenzie and Raj Ablack.” Alec looked at them now, another blonde girl and a brunette boy. “Now go change.” Hodge said, patting his shoulder. 

Alec got out of the room, dressed up in the hospital pajama. He sighed, sitting on the iron bed and looking at the 3 capitol workers that walked towards him. It was then when he noticed who was walking into the hall. Magnus Bane. He was still wearing the amazing blue outfit, he looked even better in person.

He walked in with Catarina, seems like he’s looking for a place to bury himself. Alec only noticed he was staring when the worker used his hand to turn Alec’s head straight in order to wash his hair, Alec still following Magnus with his stare. Alec and Magnus’s eyes met, making Alec’s eyes wide open for a brisk second. 

They exchanged looks in a calming glare, Alec was sure Magnus was going to get all freaked out from the district 12’s weird man staring at him. But he smiled? The most gorgeous smile in the world, making Alec smile back at him. It seems like he was saying hello to Alec with a nod of his head, winking slightly. Alec’s smile got even bigger, he swore he felt like his cheeks were on fire. “What are you blushing for, green eyes?” One of the workers that was taking care of his feet asked, “His eyes are hazel.” Alec heard, looking at the place he heard the voice coming from.

_His eyes are hazel._ It was Magnus, Magnus Bane said it. How on earth did he notice? All the three workers looked at Magnus but then kept taking care of Alec’s body. Alec following Magnus with his look, he’d lie if he wasn’t totally checking out his a- “Can you keep your head straight, please?” The worker above him said, once again turning it to face the other two workers. “No, not really...” Alec mumbled under his breath, all the workers suddenly burst into laughter, he didn’t expect anyone to hear it.

They took him to a private room, Izzy was there sitting on the iron bed. “Are you okay?” Alec mouthed to her, she smiled and nodded, appreciating his concern. The room was made with glass, vains climbing on a yellow wall behind it. He looked down, only to find a glassed floor and under it water, the most clear water Alec has ever seen. The room was so fancy and different from anything he’s ever seen before. 

Alec sat down by his sister, when suddenly a man walked into the room, he had a straight black hair with dyed yellow shades. He was wearing a yellow vest, over a white regular shirt. He had silver make up, it made him look like a prince. Alec looked closely and noticed he had scars on his face, Alec wanted to ask what was it from but it wasn’t appropriate, at all. 

“What you did was one of the bravest things in the world. With your sister?” Offering a hand to shake Alec’s, Alec shook it. “My name is Meliron.” He said, smiling. “Alec.” You idiot, he already knows your name. Meliron turned to look at Izzy, offering his hand to her as well. “Izzy.” She smiled, the flirting kind. Alec rolled his eyes to that. “I’m sorry it had happened to you, I’m here to help you in any way that I can.” Alec and Izzy smiled a little bit , thanking him. “Most people just congratulate us...” Alec said, snickering. “I don’t really see a point in that.” They both nodded, agreeing with what he said. 

“Tonight will be the tributes parade, we will take you two out to show you off to the world, and as your stylist, I’m planning on doing it perfectly.” He smiled, Izzy leaned back, “So your job is to make us look pretty?” She asked. Meliron grinned, “No, just to help you make an impression. We usually dress people in characteristics clothes who match their districts.” Alec looked at him and laughed, “Yes but we’re coal miners, what are you gonna do, rub coal on us?” 

Meliron smiled and shook his head, “No, no. I have another idea. We need to dress you up in a way that will help them remember you, did they explain to you how to get sponsors?” Izzy nodded, “Yeah, but Alec isn’t really great in making friends.” Alec rolled his eyes again, he was about to say something when Meliron raised his finger to stop him. “We’ll see about that, but two siblings like you... shouldn’t dress up in a stupid costume.” He said, playing with his fingers. “Oh thank god.” Alec said, making Izzy and Meliron both laugh. 

They were already out with all the other tributes, all dressed up in impressive clothes. Alec was wearing a gold vest, Meliron thinking it would be a waste to put a shirt under it and cover what he called ‘perfectly shaped muscles.’ He had a tight, but not too much gold pants, and climbing long bracelets on his arms connected to a gold glove made with what Meliron called, lace. 

Alec felt strange due to the fact that he was wearing a gold eyeliner, or make up at all. But it actually grew on him, He never wore make up before but wearing this gold eyeliner, filled with little touch of gold glitter all over his body made him feel so different, good different. That was the first time he ever felt that way. Izzy on the other hand, had a whole built gold make up look, with black touches in her eyes. She was wearing a tight long gold dress, Alec made it pretty clear that he won’t except an open cleavage. So it rose into a turtle neck made with lace just like Alec, all the way from her chest to her neck. She was wearing identical bracelets to the ones Alec has, Alec can admit that he actually really liked their look.   
  


He looked around, knowing exactly who he’s looking for. And there he was, standing there wearing a blue buttoned up mesh shirt, Alec’s eyes once again were wide open. _Oh. My. God. Well done to whoever created THIS._ Alec doesn’t usually go around and check out men but oh fuck, Magnus Bane’s body was built like a Greek god. He had blue shades in his hair, with stripes of glittery blue paint on the sides of his hair, flowing to his face. The blue mesh shirt was tucked into a blue tight church pants with a silver belt.   
  


Magnus looked around, it seems like he is looking for someone. And when once again their eyes met in a perfect glance, he had that gorgeous smile on his face again. Apparently, he found what he was looking for. Magnus’ eyes were wide open, just like Alec’s did when he looked at him. Alec looked carefully when Magnus mouthed something to him. “Looking good, Lightwood.” It made Alec’s cheeks burn again, Alec’s non-existing love life made his gaydar pretty lame, but no straight man says that to another man after winking at him, right?

“You too.” Alec mouthed back to him, it made Magnus meet his head with his shoulder, closing his eyes into a ‘I know’ face, it made Alec laugh. “What’s so funny, Alec?” Izzy asked with a teasing voice. “Nothing, nothing.” He said, shaking his head quickly. “Alright, listen to me.” Meliron said, holding a small remote with only one button.

“Look, this is completely safe. It’s not real fire sparks, alright?” Meliron spinned the remote in his hand, giving it to Alec. He marked them to get on the black carriage with his head, “Whenever you’re ready, press the button.” The two climbed on the carriage and held each other’s hands, ready for the audience. Alec sneaked one last look towards the breath taking blue man, Magnus was talking to Catarina 4 carriages before them. Alec sighed, looking at all the tributes, Kaelie from district 10 barely bothered to wear anything. He rolled his eyes, when suddenly the carriages before them started to move. 

He took a sharp deep breath in, holding Izzy’s hand tighter. It took them less than a minute to get to the open space, hearing the cheering and the whistling from the audience. He looked at the audience on his sides, and then at Izzy with a smile. “Ready?” He asked and she nodded. He pressed the button. Fire sparks came out of their clothes, Meliron was right. He didn’t feel a thing. The two siblings left traces of sparks after them, thank god they’re the last ones. He smiled, hearing how the cheering and whistling got louder when he turned the sparks on. He noticed they were presented on screens that were placed on poles. They didn’t wave, they barely moved. They stood there with proud smiles, looking at the colorful audience. 

Alec knew he was supposed to be concerned about what the people were thinking about them or if they actually are making a good impression. But all he could think about was Magnus. The beautiful and handsome blue Greek god Magnus Bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to leave a comment with an honest opinion:)
> 
> You can find me in:  
> Instagram: angelicxlewis   
> Twitter: angelicxlewis


	5. Red Cheeks and Clasped Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Treaty of the Tearason:
> 
> In penance of their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public “Reaping”  
> This tributes shall be delivered to the custody of The Capitol, and then transferred to a public arena where they will Fight to the Death until a lone victor remains. 
> 
> Henceforth and forevermore this pageant will be known as The Hunger Games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me in:  
> Twitter: angelicxlewis  
> Instagram: angelicxlewis 
> 
> Just wanted to say that I didn’t have a beta for this chapter since she’s on vacation so my apologies if I have some mistakes! Xoxo, Dar.

⚠️ **TRIGGER WARNING-HOMOPHOBIA** ⚠️

  
They made it to an open area, all of the carriages stood in two rows in front of a huge stage, ready for President Valentine to speak. He then showed up in front of the microphone. “Greeting, tributes. We welcome you and appreciate your courage, and sacrifice.” Valentine said, but Alec didn’t actually listen to him. He looked over at Magnus, his face expression was disappointed. Magnus definitely doesn’t want to be there, just as much as Alec.

“Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!” Valentine yelled, everyone in the audience cheered and whistled. Alec rolled his eyes, of course y’all are excited about this. You’re not the ones who will fight in that arena. We are.

They went back to the waiting area, noticing how the other tributes are looking at them with death stares. “Well done! Very impressive...” Amara said when she met up with them again, clapping her hands cheerfully. “I agree, judging by the way the other tributes look at you two... You really did make an impression.” Hodge said, Alec looked at him raising his eyebrow. He was wearing a very white suit. “Well done, Lightwoods.” Meliron said. 

“Alright, follow me please.” Amara said, walking towards an elevator. She pressed the button, waiting for it to arrive. Alec looked around, still pretty shocked up from all the attention and the stares. He then noticed Magnus walking towards them, his blue mesh shirt still tucked in his blue pants. Although his belt was loose, it made Alec stare. At places he doesn’t really should. 

Magnus looked at Alec with a huge smile on his face, ready to speak with him for the first time. Alec froze, he took a deep breath not really paying attention to anyone around him. But then, out of nowhere, Camille Belcourt showed up. Standing in Magnus’ way. Alec sighed, Magnus looked at her in surprise. She was talking to him, all dressed up in a dress as red as blood.

It seemed like he was mostly ghosting her off, looking for an opportunity to run away from her. “Alec, come along.” Amara said, Alec didn’t even notice they were all already in the elevator. He sighed and walked in the elevator with them. “Why are you so distracted?” Izzy whispered to Alec “It’s nothing...” he said, taking a deep breath and playing with his bracelet. “Is it because of Magnus?” She asked, smiling teasingly. Alec looked at her, shocked. “What, you really think I didn’t notice?” Alec rolled his eyes, thank god she was the only one who did.

“It’s good for you, when I said get allies I didn’t mean to get into their beds but that works too.” Hodge said, so maybe she’s not the only one... “He’s not- we haven’t even talked. All I ever heard him say about me is just him correcting some worker about my eyes.” Alec said, leaning against the glassed wall of the elevator. 

“Well, what did he say?” Izzy asked, with that annoying smile again. “He said that my eyes aren’t green, they’re hazel. That’s it, that’s all I ever heard him say.” Alec said, remembering Magnus’ soft voice. “Someone’s in love.” Hodge teased, joining Isabelle. “Love? What? No. Look- it’s all very new. I don’t even know if he likes me.” Alec freaked out, Izzy sighed because her brother is a fucking idiot.

“Alec, what about that time before the parade? I saw you two were mouthing stuff to each other.” Izzy asked, trying to make her brother see that he actually does like him. “He said I look good, and I told him that he’s looking good too.” Alec told them, making Izzy and Hodge look at each other. “Well, was it teasing or flirty?” Hodge asked. “I don’t know! I didn’t hear his voice!” Alec said, his tone reaching new highs. “He did wink at me when we first saw each other, tho...” 

“I don’t mean to interpose, but i think that he might really have a thing for you.” Amara said becoming part of this conversation, apparently. Alec nodded, if it made Amara fucking speak then it must mean something. “Yeah, I guess.” He sighed again, this is Alec’s first time on an elevator... but is it supposed to take that long?

They finally made it to their floor, entering a huge suite. Decorations all over the place, everywhere he looked there was yellow and grey and a little bit of silver. It was beautiful. He looked at Izzy seeing the exact same look he had, just amazed from all of it. Trying to take it all in, noticing a living room and a dining room. “This is your room, Alec. And right next to it is yours, Isabelle’s.” Amara said, “this is all yours until the games begin.” 

“Now,” she added with a smile, “go fresh up before dinner.” Alec nodded, “Where’s the bathroom?” Izzy asked, she was so thrilled from all of the things they’re getting that Alec suspects that she totally forgot why they were here. “You both have a private one in your rooms.” Amara explained, making Alec gasp a little. “Sorry.” He apologized for it, feeling the need to.

He walked into his room, it was mostly grey with yellow touches. What is with it and yellow and this place? He saw a little sign that said _**Restroom**_ looking once again at his room for the next few days before entering the restroom. It was all white, just white. Maybe there was a little grey here and there but, Alec definitely prefers the darker colors over the bright ones. He felt kind of hypocrite for not liking one of the fanciest restroom he’s ever seen. 

Already after his shower, wearing a soft, black pants and a regular grey T-shirt. Thanking god he doesn’t have to wear anything fancy now. He looked at the room again, sitting on his bed and feeling the silk bedding. It was the softest thing Alec has ever touched, he released a gasp mixed with a smile. In other circumstances, this place would be just about perfect.

He had already woke up, staring at the ceiling for at least 10 minutes. It was way too early and he knew if he left his room he’ll have to socialize. With actual people. So he stayed in bed, until someone knocked on his door and yelled “breakfast”. He didn’t recognize the voice so it was probably a random worker, he got up and put his shirt on.

He made it to the dining room, sitting in front of Izzy. “Good morning!” Izzy said cheerfully. “How’d you sleep?” Alec smiled and nodded, “Pretty good, I guess.” He said, starting to add food to his plate. “Don’t eat too much, you have to go to trainings in less than an hour.” Amara said, Alec looked at her. He swore he wanted to say _yes, mom_ but she doesn’t deserve the honor of replacing Maryse Lightwood. 

“Are you excited, Alec?” Izzy asked with her teasing voice. “Excited about what... exactly?” He asked, his voice still sleepy. “You’re gonna meet your lover boy!” She said, grinning. “What?” He asked, in the most _leave me alone voice_ he could ever pull off. “In trainings! We’re training with all the tributes!” Alec sighed, he literally has no shit for that.

Alec and Izzy entered the training hall, dressed up in what feels like a swimsuit. The shirt and pants kind. It was all black with yellow and grey stripes at the shoulders and the edges of the shirt. He then noticed Magnus, he was talking to Catarina, laughing and looking adorable and yet sexy doing so. 

They all stood in two rows, from the youngest age to the oldest. They placed Izzy next to Simon and Clary from district 3 and Alec was right next to Magnus, and Jace. When they put him there, his heart started to race. He still feels it, pounding so harshly that he almost got out of his chest. He looked at Magnus, and he was accepted with his gorgeous smile. 

“Hey-” Alec was about to say but some woman started talk. Awesome. One more time someone cockblocks them and Alec is going to jump off the fucking window. And there were a lot of them. “In two weeks, 23 of you will gone. One of you will be alive, who that is depends on how well you’re going to pay attention in the next 4 days.” The woman said, Alec trying to concentrate. Didn’t really work with Magnus giving him flirty glances every now and then.

“Especially to what I’m about to say. First, no fighting with the other tributes, you’ll have plenty of time for that in the arena. There are 4 mandatory exercises, the rest will be personal training.” She continued, making Alec search for a bow and arrow. He smiled when he saw one, noticing it was completely different from what he usually uses. It was black and silver with the Capitol’s sign on it.

“My advice is, do not ignore your surviving skills, everybody wants to grab a sword but most of you will die from natural causes.” The woman was saying it so indifferently, it made Alec now more pissed off than nervous from Magnus. “10% from infection, 20% from hydration , exposure could kill as easily as a knife.”

The woman finally finished, Alec wanted with all of his heart to go ahead and speak to Magnus, but it was then when the gay panic hit him again. Or more like anxiety. So he walked to where they lead him to, looking at Magnus going to the other way, he winked at him again.

Alec trained as he had to, looking at Magnus for a few seconds sometimes. Until he was sick of it, he wanted to talk to him. Like a human being. He wanted to hear his voice like a decent person and actually have a conversation with him. As exciting as flirty glances are, he wants to actually get somewhere with him in that short time they have.

“Well done.” Alec said after Magnus managed to light a fire on his own, sitting in front of Catarina on the fake forest in the training hall. Magnus looked back, seeing Alec leaning against a tree. He looked at Catarina, Alec assumed he was whispering to her to leave them alone. He stood up, turning to face Alec. Alec walked closer to him, his heart raced. Is he actually going to flirt with someone right now?

“More like medium rare.” Magnus said, sneaking one last look at the fire he light up. “I’m... Magnus.” He said, smiling and offering Alec his hand. “I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced?” Alec smiled with a little chuckle, probably the brightest and truest smile he ever smiled. “Alec.” He said, shaking Magnus’ hand. Probably longer than he had to.

“Gold looks good on you, Alexander.” Magnus said, playing with his fingers. Alec looked closely and noticed Magnus was wearing an eyeliner, it looked so natural on him. “Oh, thank you... I-I think blue looks really good on you, it fits you.” Alec smiled again, feeling his cheeks burning again. 

“Thank you, red cheeks.” Magnus said, raising his hand to caress Alec’s red cheeks for a second. It made Alec’s heart stop and bit on his bottom lip. “I uhmm... actually wanted to ask you if you would consider being allies. With... me and my sister.” Alec asked, he has no idea how to get allies, but he just went for it. He stepped closer to Magnus, realizing it was the right move when Magnus stepped closer too.

“Yes, Catarina and I thought the same thing. We would love that...” he admitted, smiling again. “Under one condition.” Alec’s eyes rose from Magnus’ lips, he didn’t even notice he was staring at them. “Y-Yeah, sure uhmm.. what is it?” Alec asked softly. “I get to spend some time alone with you.” Magnus said, still playing with his fingers.

Alec grinned, nodding to that. “In fact, I’ll do you pro-bono.” Magnus added, it made Alec look at him straight in the eyes, faster than a fox. Alec becoming a complete tomato now. He had no words, no idea what to say. Fortunately, he noticed everyone were crowding around the screen. 

“Oh, uhmm... We should really get, uhh- probably get- you know...” Alec barely managed to speak, still feeling goosebumps from what Magnus just said. “Right, we should... join the party.” Magnus said, agreeing with Alec. “Right.” Alec said, staring at Magnus’ eyes for a few more seconds then walking quickly to where everyone was.

The screen turned on, seeing Ragnor Fell sitting next to President Valentine. “What’s going on?” Alec whispered, he expected Izzy to answer him since he was sure she was standing right next to him. “We know as much as you do, 12. Shut up.” He heard Raj saying to him, standing where he thought Izzy was. He rolled his eyes, which made him see Izzy talking to Catarina. 

“Don’t you have fish to cut open or something, Raj?” Magnus asked, is he defending Alec? “What?” Raj asked, admittedly, Magnus really could’ve thought of a better burn. “Oh, I assumed that‘s what was the smell that’s coming from you.” He added, making most of the tributes around them giggle. But more than that, it made Alec smile widely. The burn ended up being pretty good.

“Thanks.” Alec whispered to him, smiling softly. “Yeah, sure. No problem Alexander.” Magnus said playing with his fingers, standing a little bit closer to Alec. Alec really doesn’t like being called Alexander, but it rolled on Magnus’ tongue so prefect it made his cheeks turn red all over again. “Or perhaps I should call you red cheeks.” He whispered to Alec, flirting teasingly.

“Alexander is just fine.” Alec said, trying to wipe down the red from his cheeks, completely aware of the fact that it wouldn’t work. Magnus met alec with his shoulders, wanting to touch the soft boy. It made Alec jump a little bit. But not too much for Magnus to back off, Alec looked at Magnus. Making their eyes meet, Alec could swear Magnus’ eyes sparkled.

“Are you wearing glitters?” Alec asked with a little chuckle, “I am,” Magnus whispered with a smile, “why?” Alec shrugged, still smiling, “Because your eyes are so shiny and I couldn’t tell if it was glitters or just you.” Alec tried to shoot his shot, making Magnus burst into laughter. He heard it now, it was so cheesy he regretted every decision he ever made that led him there.

“You are so adorable, Alexander.” Magnus said when he calmed down. “You never flirted before, have you?” They should be paying attention to the screen, they both knew that. But they both rather talk to each other, which made them both appreciate the other a thousand times more. “No,” Alec laughed, “not really...” he shook his head, looking down at his feet. 

“Well, you still made a good impression, I’ll tell you that.” Magnus said, pushing Alec just a little bit from their meeting shoulders, still clinging onto him. It made Alec smile, it filled his heart flirting and feeling so comfortable around someone like that. He never felt that way, whatever there was between him and Magnus, it was from the very first second. Doesn’t matter how long they know each other, he feels like it’s just right. Like it just fits.

“Is it because of my personality or my perfectly shaped muscles?” Alec said with a mocking tone. Not towards Magnus, but towards Meliron. He made Magnus laugh again, quietly. He just loves doing that, seeing the crinkles in the side of his eyes, it was just adorable. “Your stylist?” Magnus asked, still laughing. “Yeah.” Alec said, joining his laughter session.

“Can you two faggots shut up, for fuck’s sake...” They suddenly heard Victor Aldertree saying out of no where, making everyone look at them. Alec fell silent, he never really got the opportunity to come out so he just decided to go for it and be open in Idris, assuming that here everyone will be okay with that.

Magnus looked at Alec, trying to see his reaction. But all he saw was an empty expression. “Hey, shut your homophobic ass Aldertree.” Isabelle said, she never had a chance to defend her brother before but she will do that any time she can. “Oh, I’m sorry beautiful. I was talking to your gay brother, I’ll catch you later, probably in my bedroom.” 

Alec’s hand folded into a fist, trying the best he can not to punch Victor Aldertree. “Maybe if your parents actually loved you and didn’t see in you as just a game victor you wouldn’t be that much of a jerk.” The geeky guy in glasses came between Izzy and him, Simon Lewis. Who knew you have balls. “Or isn’t it why you’re literally named after that, _Victor_! All your parent ever saw in you was that. So that’s your defense mechanism, being an arrogant jerk.” 

“Shut up, you know nothing about me.” Victor said, stepping closer to Simon threateningly. Alec got even angrier, starting to feel his nails carving into his palm. He calmed down when he felt a hand on his fist, looking down to find Magnus’ nail polished hand on his. He inhaled, looking back at Simon and Victor when he felt Magnus hiding their clasped hands. 

“Maybe I don’t, but you have zero respect towards women and people that are different from you which already says a lot about you.” Simon said, turning to look at Izzy and whisper something to her. Alec stared at them, he wanted to help Simon and he wanted to defend Izzy. But he was just frozen. Your first homophobia attack is the worst, you’d imagine it’ll hurt. But it’s always worse than you imagined.

“You okay?” Alec asked Izzy when everyone spread out, she looked at him shocked, “Are _you_ okay?” She asked, emphasizing the word you. “Yeah, I am.” Alec looked at Simon who was standing there nervously. “Thank you.” Alec said, nodding to him. “No problem, no one should ever talk to people like that...” he said, it made Alec smile a small smile. 

Simon went back to training, Alec following him with his look. Noticing that this man was strangely fast. He looked back at Izzy, sighing. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you...” Alec said, looking down. “Are you kidding? Alec, you’re always there for me. You can’t blame yourself, especially not after what he called you.” Alec nodded, playing with his fingers.

“Hi, Magnus Bane.” Magnus said, shaking Izzy’s hand. “Isabelle, call me Izzy.” She smiled, looking at Alec for a second noticing how nervously cute he is. “Catarina and I talked, we would like to be there with you in the arena as much as we can...” Magnus nodded with a smile, “So did Alec and I. Are there any others you can think of?” Izzy and Alec looked around, Alec noticed how she looked at Simon, following him with her look and a little smile.

“How about Simon?” Alec said, smiling to his little sister. All of them looking at him. “Yes, I think it would be great. He seems like a nice man.” Catarina said, “So do I.” Magnus added, smiling. That man always smiles, and Alec wasn’t complaining. At all. “I’ll go talk to him.” Izzy said, she looked at herself in one of the huge weapons, fixing her hair. Alec rolled his eyes with a grin, she was cute.

He looked at Catarina, clearing his throat. “Alec.” Alec said in a deep voice, noticing how Catarina looked at Magnus, giggling when they shook hands. Alec looked at him, only seeing him trying to keep a normal face on. What was he doing? “Catarina.” She said, “apologies for my horny friend.” Alec blushed again, looking at Magnus pretty shocked.

“I-” Magnus looked at Catarina shocked as well and then back at Alec, “she has no idea what she’s saying don’t listen to her.” Magnus thanked whoever there is to thank when Izzy came with Simon and Clary, “So... I got more than just Simon.” She said, looking at everyone. “Yeah, me and Fray are a package deal.”he said smiling, Alec looked at the redhead. “Hi.” She said.

“Hi. Welcome. Don’t get us killed.” Alec said with his deep and strict voice again. She giggled, “I don’t plan to.” Alec nodded and looked around noticing people staring at them. “Alright, spread out. If looks could kill, we’d already be dead.” He said, still examining people’s faces. “Seems like we know who’s gonna be our leader, that is so cool. We’re like the Avengers!” Simon said, making all of them look at him with strange looks. “Very old movies, point is. You gotta be our leader! With your strict sexy voice and those 6 feet... how tall are you?!”

Alec rolled his eyes, “I guess, we’re all just trying to survive glasses.” They all laughed but at the end, agreed with Simon. “Alright, spread out idiots.” He said, trying not to laugh or smile. They all went back to places instead of Magnus who walked closer to Alec, “I really don’t mean to be inappropriate but we have like 4 days before we’re sent to death, so I’m going to.” He whispered to him, “leader you is the sexiest shit I’ve ever seen.” Alec looked at Magnus walking away towards some weapons, giving him one last flirty look. 

Alec smiled, Magnus was right. They might die soon so, fuck it. Alec lightwood wants Magnus Bane and not just romantically. He giggled, understanding that he doesn’t have any time to waste and they’re either gonna happen now, rushing into things. Or they’re not gonna happen, ever. And Alec wanted Magnus, even if it won’t go the proper way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me in:  
> Twitter: angelicxlewis  
> Instagram: angelicxlewis 
> 
> I’m sure you already got the fact that I ain’t wasting any time and Malec are gonna be cute and horny for each other ok bye cya next chapter!


	6. By The Water Fountains.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Treaty of the Tearason:
> 
> In penance of their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public “Reaping”   
> This tributes shall be delivered to the custody of The Capitol, and then transferred to a public arena where they will Fight to the Death until a lone victor remains. 
> 
> Henceforth and forevermore this pageant will be known as The Hunger Games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me in:  
> Twitter: angelicxlewis   
> Instagram: angelicxlewis 
> 
> This chapter took longer to come cause I wanted my beta to help me a bit so sorry for the delay! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec aimed for the target, holding the fancy bow and quiver. “Just relax...” He whispered to himself, taking a deep breath in. “Yeah no, you wouldn’t wanna miss that.” He heard a voice behind him, some arrogance in it. He turned around to see Camille Belcourt standing behind him. Judging by the way the bitch always looks at him, this is not going to be pleasant. “I never miss.” Alec said in his deep voice, aiming his arrow again to the target. 

“Really?” She asked, the same annoying arrogance. She stood in Alec’s way, if he released the arrow it will go right through her chest. “Then don’t miss me.” Alec let down his bow, looking at her with an annoyed look. “I’m not going to shoot you.” Alec said, putting the bow back to it’s place. “Now?” She got closer to him, “or ever?” 

Alec looked at her, only noticing now just how close to him she was. Ugh, a woman that’s not his sister or his mother is close to him in that way made him sick. It’s not like he dislikes women, it’s just that he dislikes flirty annoying women. “I’m not planning on killing anybody, only if I have to.” Alec said, trying to step away from her only for her to come closer. 

“Well, you’re now a 100% going to lose. I mean, I was going for 80%, 50% if you join us.” She said, stopping Alec with her hand on his chest. He looked down at her hand, rolling his eyes. “No thank you, I’m already booked up.” He smiled, the bitchiest smile he ever did. “Well, that’s just a good waste of pretty boy with green eyes.” She whispered to him, Alec wondering where Magnus is to tell her his eyes were Hazel. Hazel!

“Is me flirting with a boy not clear to you, Camille?” Alec asked, looking at her in disgust. “Well, haven’t you heard of Bisexuals or Pansexuals? Truly there are more than only these two. But... I assumed that at your district you’re not very... woke.” She said, shrugging annoyingly. “Yes, I have.” He laughed, maybe this woman needs to stop assuming shit on places she’s never been to. “But that’s not the case here.” He added, turning around so he doesn’t have to look at her annoying mischievous face.

“Well, then it is a waste.” She said, sitting on the table next to him. “I was aiming for your boyfriend but he said that 2 at a time is enough, he’s not interested in another one, for now.” she played with an arrow, Alec glancing over to her. “What?” He asked, calmly. He doesn’t want to believe her, but something about her voice just made it sound... real.

“Yeah! I heard he’s got a girl back home... probably just putting an act for you to you know... fall for him and risk your life and your sister’s just to save his.” She said. Alec took the arrow from her hand, “That’s preposterous. Magnus is not like that.” He said, she gave him this look, he didn’t know how to describe it. It was just... comforting yet devilish. “Is he though?” She used that voice again, “how well do you truly know him?” Alec looked at her, concerned look on his face. 

That really is preposterous. Magnus doesn’t seem like that kind, he truly doesn’t. But she was right... it’s not like he knows him for that long or... at all for that matter. He gave her one last look before sighing, “You’re lying.” He said, playing with his fingers. Feeling that annoying tingle again, he didn’t feel it since the Reaping. “Maybe... I mean, it’s all rumors. But I wouldn’t want you to find that out after you’re holding your dead sister in your arms.” She whispered to his ear, Alec folding his hand into a fist again.

He looked at Magnus’ direction. He and Simon were training on speed abilities at the fake area they made for it. He sighed, she was right. Alec has no idea what’s going on in Magnus’ head. And he really doesn’t want to find that out after he did something stupid. So he looked at her again, watching her walk away. He took the bow back to his hand, aiming and shooting perfect at the dot in the middle of the target board.

He walked with the other tributes to the exit, feeling a hand stopping him on his arm. “Hey, Alexander. Where are you headed? ” Magnus asked with a smile on his face. “Shower.” Alec said, quietly. “Oo, can I join?” He asked teasingly, holding his arm with both hands. Alec stopped, all he could think about was what Camille said to him. That’s what he had in his mind when he trained, he assumed that’s why his shots were so good. He was clinging onto his anger.

“Maybe another time, I don’t think we’re allowed to be in each other’s rooms.” Alec said, Magnus standing in front of him. “We are, I asked.” He said, the smile not leaving his face while playing with Alec’s fingers. “Oh, yeah... uhmm, I’m just tired. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Alec said, planning on walking away but he’s been stopped by Magnus standing 2 centimeters away from him. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, raising an eyebrow with a goofy face. “Nothing, I’m just tired.” Alec said, struggling to breath from the space that barely exists between Magnus and him. He was so close, and Alec liked it. But with what Camille just said to him, his mind was a complete mess. He didn’t want to believe her, but yet again, he doesn’t know Magnus. He just looks like a good guy, but aren’t all guys do?

“Look... it’s just-” Alec was about to ask him, when he heard Izzy’s voice, “Alec! Come on, we gotta go back and eat! I’m starving!” Alec looked at Magnus and sighed, meeting his perfect eyes again with his. “Go feed your sister, red cheeks. I’ll see you tonight by the water fountains, 9PM.” Magnus said, leaving a soft and fast kiss on Alec’s cheek, making his cheeks red again, for real.

Alec was in the elevator with Izzy and Amara again, going back to their temporary apartment. “Is everything okay?” Izzy asked Alec since he kept staring at the floor and not completely being there with them. “What? Yeah. I’m good.” Alec said, looking at his little sister. “What were you and Camille Belcourt talking about?” She asked, Alec wanted to tell her the truth. So he did... “It’s uhh... she tried to get me to join to their weird careers alliance.” 

“That’s it?” Izzy asked, feeling there was more to it than just that. “Well, she told me that Magnus has this girl back home, and that he’s doing all that just so I’ll care for him enough to abandon you guys.” Alec said, looking at Izzy hoping she’s gonna give him a perfect answer. “Oh fuck.” She said, “Language.” Amara said, making Izzy laugh and apologize. 

“Well, do you think it’s true?” She asked, making Alec sigh. “I don’t know, Iz. I mean I think Magnus is a good guy, I hope he is. It’s just that... how well do I truly know him?” He said, looking down again, “it’s all rumors. But I wouldn’t want to find that out after holding my dead sister in my arms.”

Izzy seemed shocked, looking at Alec like she just saw an alien. “Alec, it kinda sounds like you were brainwashed. I talked to Magnus more than you just saw us. That guy sounds pretty nice.” She said, it just didn’t sound like it was Alec’s words. “I wasn’t- look, Camille just had this weird voice and I don’t know how I just... I believed her.” Alec said while they left the elevator, stepping into the apartment.

“Listen, I really have to take a shower and eat something, but I think you should talk to Magnus. Hear his side of the story.” Izzy said, stopping to talk to Alec normally. “Don’t forget that this girl was on a special academy for those games, she probably learned that trick somewhere.” Alec looked at Izzy a bit lost, “And if it’s the truth?” He asked, Izzy shrugged and sighed. “Well, if it is then we’ll do it on our own with Simon.” Alec looked at her with a smile, “and Clary.” He said, her eyes widened. “That’s what I said...”

Alec laughed, nodding. “Look, he invited me tonight to see him by the water fountains, maybe I’ll ask him then. If I’ll go.” He said, izzy smiled widely. “Of course you’ll go! Oh god, I’ll help you get ready!!” She jumped in her place, it’s like they have a normal life, a little sister helping her gay brother to get ready for a date. He wished it could stay like that forever. “Alright, I guess.” Alec said, even if it was all a lie. At least he still gets some normal time with his little sister.

After his shower, Alec called Izzy to his room. He decided that he wanted to go and see Magnus, talk to him and understand what’s going on. Izzy was right, Camille is probably a master in manipulating. He doesn’t want Magnus to slip from his hands on the time he has left before he dies... well, that’s not his concern right now. The point is, he’s not giving up just because some fancy bitch is trying to come between them. But a part of him still believed her, and still whenever he thought about this, his hand tingled.

“No, definitely not.”’ Izzy said when Alec put on some black jeans and a black shirt. “What, why not?!” Alec asked, making Izzy get up from his bed and look through his stuff. “You look like some depressed vampire.” She said, grabbing a bordeaux shirt and throwing it to Alec. “A what?” He asked, Izzy rolled her eyes, “Nevermind.” She said while Alec put on the shirt she gave him, she grabbed a silver and pretty fancy belt, throwing that at him too. “Just trust me.”

“Tuck your shirt in your pants.” She said after looking at him through the mirror. Alec looked at her strangely, “Why? I’ll look-” “Gay? Oh no!” She said, mocking him with a tiny grin. “That’s not what I meant...” he said while doing as Izzy told him. “Take this, put it on.” She said, giving him a black french coat. “This just doesn’t look like me, Izzy...” Alec said, putting on the coat and looking at himself in the mirror. “It doesn’t look like district 12 you, it does look like very handsome Capitol you.” She said, still examining him.

Alec looked at himself, he liked the style. Even if his sister didn’t have access to these kind of clothes, she still spent most of the games they used to watch judging every single outfit the stylists put on the tributes. “Here, you look lovely!” She said, smiling and fixing his shirt and straightening his coat. “I guess...” Alec said, he exhaled, looking at himself one more time. “Dinner!” They heard a man knocking on the door. Izzy clapped her hands, “finally!”

They sat on the table, Hodge and Amara giving Alec strange looks. “What?” He asked, playing with his food. “You look... strange.” Hodge said, “good strange.” Amara added. “Thanks...?” He said, not really understanding what’s the problem with him dressing up like that. “Where are you planning on going?” Hodge asked, eating his rice. “Uhm, I’m meeting up with Magnus. From district 8.” Alec said, looking at Amara and Hodge. “We teamed up with the tributes from there and from district 3.” 

Hodge nodded, “Good. You both got some action before the games in 3 days.” He said, looking at Izzy too. “What do you mean?” Alec asked, seeing Izzy was trying to hide behind her fork. “Well, I saw Izzy and Simon-” Amara started to say, but Izzy cut her off. “Training. We were flirting here and there, nothing more.” She said, “if you can, why can’t I? He’s cute.” Alec laughed, it’s alright. He wanted his sister to have fun just as he is. “Don’t worry Iz, just be careful.” Alec said, noticing it was already 8:50PM. “I uhh.. I gotta go.” Alec stood up, “Come back before midnight. There is a curfew, remember?” Amara said, eating more and more.

Alec went down the elevator, on his first time he was all alone in the Capitol. He saw peacekeepers walking and guarding the place, he left the elevator. This time it felt pretty fast. Either that, or he’s super nervous. Well, he should be. His heart had that feeling again, where he could feel every single pounding all over his body. Two peacekeepers stood in the door that leads outside, stopping Alec from leaving. 

“Where are you headed?” One of the peacekeeper asked him, he looked at the peacekeeper. “Just out, nothing else...” Alec said, if he couldn’t leave the building Amara would say something. “We can’t let you leave.” The peacekeeper said, Alec was ready to turn around when the other peacekeeper called him back.

“Be back in your room by midnight, 12.” The peacekeeper said after he put his finger on his ear, probably listening to someone from an earpiece. The peacekeepers let him leave, opening the doors for him. It was a little bit suspicious. Why would one second they wouldn’t let him leave and a second later they just opened the doors for him like a king walking around his castle?

He walked to where Magnus told him to, by the water fountains. He felt completely nervous, it was his first time in something that can be called a date. It’s not the brightest time with the clock ticking to when they go in that arena in 3 days or after what Camille told him. Right, that. He totally forgot about it. He was so excited from meeting Magnus alone that he totally forgot he has to ask him about it, but then he saw him there. 

Standing with a black jeans and black buttoned up shirt. A perfect silver belt, kind of like Alec’s. He had many necklaces around his neck and a perfect red jacket with black stains on it. He just looked... beautiful. Magnus then saw him, gasping at the way Alec dressed up. “You look...” Magnus mumbled and Alec smiled. “Yeah, you too.” Alec got closer to him, he wanted to kiss him like lovers do when they first saw each other.

It wasn’t that much of a big deal, Alec already kissed a man in his life. A man, just one. But that’s okay! He wanted to feel Magnus’ lips against his, and after seeing Magnus looking like a perfect vampire, which by the way Alec hoped he used that term right, he just didn’t want to waste anymore time. They don’t have much of it. But he backed off, ending up kissing Magnus on his cheek.

Why? Because of stupid Camille. What she said still didn’t leave his mind. But, is some way... Alec wanted their first kiss, if there is ever going to be one and Magnus isn’t just a big liar, to be in the right moment. So a kiss on the cheek is all he gets! For now. Hopefully. Maybe...

“So, I wanted to talk with you about something...” Alec said when they started to walk around the water fountains, playing with his fingers. “Hmm, what is it?” Magnus asked, walking a bit closer to Alec. “So... this woman came up to me. She said... you have a girlfriend back home. And that... you are basically just... using me.” Alec said, it made Magnus stopped and looked at Alec confused. “What...?” He asked with a little chuckle, “who told you that?” Alec sighed, “Does it matter?... is it true?” Alec stopped after him, looking down at his feet. 

“No.” Magnus said seriously. “Of course not, is that who you think I am?” Alec shock his head, still staring at his feet. “No, not really... I mean, I don’t know who you are. All I know is that... you’re from district 8 your name is Magnus and you are... well, flirty.” Alec said, feeling like no air was getting into his lungs. “So it will fit for me to have a girlfriend back home and just lie to you to try and get you and your sister killed?” Magnus asked, raising his voice a little bit.

Alec looked up at him, “I never told you about the sister thing.” He said, Magnus sighed. “Right , you didn’t...” Magnus said, sitting on a bench near the water fountains. “What’s going on, Magnus?” Alec asked, sitting on the same bench far from Magnus. Magnus inhaled, looking at him. “Camille Belcourt came up to me after the parade, she apparently noticed there was something between you and I.” Alec looked at him, what on earth...

“She said the exact same thing, that you have a girlfriend back home and that you’re doing it in order to hurt Catarina and I.” He added, “but I asked Izzy and she laughed and told me you were gay, probably had no idea this was the reason I was asking her that, but I got the answer I needed.” Alec looked at him shocked, “I’m such an idiot...” he said, burying his face between his hands. 

“Magnus, I’m sorry...” Alec said, his face still hidden. He didn’t want to look at Magnus, he felt like he didn’t deserve it. And honestly, he wouldn’t blame him if Magnus just got up and left. “Don’t apologize.” Magnus said, putting his hand on Alec’s back and moving closer to him. “I should’ve trusted you.” Alec said, raising his head. “It’s in the past, okay? Let’s not ruin this beautiful night for us .” Magnus whispered gently.

Alec looked at Magnus, even in the dark the glitter on Magnus’ face made him look perfect. “I don’t think I can do this without you, Magnus. The games...” Alec whispered, Magnus smiled. Placing his hand on Alec’s cheek. “You won’t, but... we can’t do this if we don’t trust each other.” Magnus whispered and Alec smiled, nodding. “I trust you, I don’t know why... but I do. And I’m glad I do.” Alec whispered back.

Magnus smiled, looking deep into Alec’s eyes. “And.. I don’t care. What happened in your past or, how many people you’ve been with.” Alec said, placing his hand on Magnus’ “It’s just like... 5.” Magnus said, it made Alec giggle. But Magnus looked at him, peacefully. “I don’t care how many people you haven’t been with...” Magnus said. Caressing Alec’s cheek. “What-” Alec said, shocked because how the hell does he know?

“Your sister might have told me more than just you not having a girlfriend.” Magnus laughed, Alec swore he wanted to kill her. But he laughed too, seeing Magnus’ crinkles on the side of his eyes made his heart warm again. So he went for it, no time to waste, right? He didn’t hesitate. Getting closer to Magnus in a brisk moment, and stopping just before his lips. Waiting for Magnus’ approval.

He got it when Magnus pressed his lips to his, his lips softer than he ever imagined. He smiled, moving his hand to Magnus’ neck, kissing him deeply. Alec kissed one man before, and it was fine. But kissing Magnus, feeling how his lips brush against his, he’s certain that it’ll feel better than kissing a hundred men. 

He felt Magnus’ tongue on his lips, opening his mouth to let him in. Brushing his tongue with his, feeling their tongues dancing together perfectly. A shuttered breath escaped Alec’s mouth, Magnus smiled and caressed Alec’s cheek with his thumb. Alec came back for more, just wanting to feel Magnus’ lips against his. Magnus let Alec lead, moving his head and tongue to where Alec lead them to. 

Magnus took a deep breath in, still following Alec’s movements. Alec smelled like Lavender and Yasmeen. The perfect combination, it was too much for the both of them. They both knew that if they kept going, they won’t be able to stop. So Magnus pulled back, softly. Getting chills from the sound their parted lips made. 

He opened his eyes to find Alec smiling, his eyes still closed. “It’s...” he started to talk, but Magnus placed his finger on his lips. “I know.” He giggled, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me in:  
> Twitter: angelicxlewis   
> Instagram: angelicxlewis 
> 
> I hope u enjoyed this gay shit! ILY all, thx for reading!


	7. Every Minute of Every Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Treaty of the Tearason:
> 
> In penance of their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public “Reaping”  
> This tributes shall be delivered to the custody of The Capitol, and then transferred to a public arena where they will Fight to the Death until a lone victor remains. 
> 
> Henceforth and forevermore this pageant will be known as The Hunger Games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me in:  
> Twitter: angelicxlewis  
> Instagram: angelicxlewis 
> 
> -enjoy this chapter that @Marvelousxmalec helped me to write this chapter, a good beta and a good writer :3

“Breakfast!!” The same worker yelled when he knocked at Alec’s door, as if Alec got any sleep...

He rose to his feet, wearing the training outfit. He looked at himself in the mirror, remembering last night. It put a smile on his face, he couldn’t wait to see Magnus today in trainings. He wished they could spend the night together, but the Capitol basically said fuck off.

He left the room, sitting on a chair near the table, watching Izzy arriving shortly after him. 

“Alec!” She said before sitting, a big smile on her face. “How was it with Magnus last night?”

Alec smiled with a slight blush, “it was amazing. I asked him about what Camille said and he told me that she tried the same thing on him...” 

“What do you mean?” Izzy asked when Hodge and Amara sat on the table with them, starting to put food in their plates.

“She told him I have a girlfriend back home too,” he said, eating the sweetest pancake ever. “thanks to you telling him I’m gay, he didn’t believe her.” 

Izzy looked away for a second, seems like she was thinking about something, gasping in realization later. “So that’s why he asked me if you have a girlfriend!!” She said, making Alec giggle. “Did anything happen?”

Alec blushed, looking down at his plate and playing with the pancake piece. “We kissed...” he whispered, hoping no one else heard.

“Oh, that’s lovely.” Amara suddenly said, Alec looking at her with a death stare. “By the water fountains, so romantic!” 

Alec looked at her, that’s yet again suspicious. How did she know where they were? He didn’t mention that to anyone, not even Izzy. 

“How do you know it was by the water fountains?” Alec asked, leaving the fork to place both of his elbows on the table, “even Izzy doesn’t know that.”

Amara has this same strange expression on her face, looking down as if she’s guilty. Alec felt like he was investigating a criminal. Truth be told, he believes he kinda is.

“It’s President Valentine, he knows all about your little affair with Magnus Bane.” She finally said, Alec got pissed. Affair?!

“Magnus isn’t an affair!” He said, leaning against the table again with a fist. Amara looked down, sighing. “What the hell is going on, Amara?”

“He hoped that you meeting up with him after what Camille told you will encourage a fight. ” she said, looking back up straight into Alec’s eyes. “And it will bring out sides of you that will make you a less of a... audience’s favorite.”

“But I knew Magnus doesn’t have a girlfriend, I’m in content with the district 8 escort.” She continued, “I knew that if you have an aff- relationship. With someone from another district, I will get more people to like you.”

Alec looked at her, shocked. “I thought you wanted me dead.” Alec said, seeing the offended look on her face. 

“I don’t hate you, Alec. I hate myself.” She said, taking a bite from her pancake. 

“Why?”

“Why?” She laughed, placing her fork down politely yet harshly. “Every year for the past 20 years I’ve been sending innocent and poor children to that arena, they all ended up dead.”

She rose to her feet, leaving the room. Alec looked at her leaving, he looked down again and sighed. 

“Anyways...” Hodge said, “I saw you can shoot.”

Alec looked at him, nodding. “Yeah I used to hunt squirrels and sell it to-”

“Yeah, I don’t care. Just make sure to hunt food for all of you on that arena,” Hodge cut him off, now pointing at Izzy. “You, I saw your flexibility. It’s great, use it to climb on trees.”

Izzy nodded too, smiling. “Will do.” She said, eating her vegetables.

  
  


They were back at the training center, Alec looked for Magnus with his eyes, searching for the short and adorable caramel skinned boy. 

“Looking for someone?” He heard Magnus saying behind him, turning him around with a hand on his arm. 

“Hey, yes.” Alec said, bending down to kiss him on his lips, Magnus being short is one of the only advantages for Alec.

Magnus kissed him for a brisk second, making Alec’s face drop a little bit, expecting a longer one. “Sorry, I don’t want everyone to look at us with those death stares.” Magnus whispered 

Alec gasped a little bit, “death stares? I love death stares!” He said with his high tone again.

“So do I, but only when it comes from you.” Magnus said, giggling softly. “Now lets go train.” He said, pulling Alec from his shirt.

  
“Look alive,” Alec said in his deep voice, giving Magnus a stick, banging it on his chest, Magnus letting out a quiet groan.

“That’s a little harsh, Alexander. You should be making me do these voices in bed.” Magnus said, spinning the stick with his hands.

“Don’t flirt with me now,” Alec said, lowering his center. “Lower your center.”

“For you? Always.” Magnus said, following Alec’s instructions. Absorbing a hit Alec released towards him with his own stick, next one to his legs and his hips after. Sneaking away from all of them.

He jumped when Alec aimed for his legs, spinning around Alec when he tried to hit him again. “I feel like I’m dancing.” He said, Alec already breathing hard.

Alec got down on one knee, spinning only to notice Magnus is a centimeter away with his stick from his face. 

“Oh, you can’t say you’re not a little impressed!” Magnus said, not ready for Alec grabbing his stick and raising onto his feet, hitting Magnus gently on his hips, taking his stick.

“Those could’ve been your last words,” he said, looking at Magnus who’s running towards him, “Not necessarily.” Magnus said before Alec threw the sticks aside, protecting himself with his elbow.

Magnus fell on his bottom, intentionally. Spreading Alec’s legs with his and making him fall between his legs, crossing his arms around his neck, Alec trying to escape.

“Admit it, you’re impressed.” Magnus said, noticing Izzy, Simon and Clary are staring at them with silly grins. He got distracted enough for Alec to pin Magnus on the grown, being the one on top now.

“You get distracted too easily.” Alec whispered to Magnus close to his ear, not prepared for Magnus’ unexpected strength of using his back to get on top, using his hand to pin Alec’s face to the ground.

“That’s very true, even tho I haven’t seen you shirtless yet.” Magnus whispered to him in his ear too, using the same trick Alec did and teasing him with his hips clinging onto his bottom. Alec letting out a quiet and soft moan.

Alec managed to escape and get to his feet, walking in a circle, Magnus following his steps. 

“We’re supposed to be working.” Alec said, panting. “I’m pretty sure whoever it is I’m going to fight won’t try to get into my pants and stick his dick up my ass while fighting.”

Magnus let out the sweetest laugh, shaking his head gently. “I guess, but you’re so cute when you’re serious.” Magnus said, seeing how Alec stopped right where he stood, shaking his head with a soft blush. 

“I told you not to flirt with me...” Alec said, walking towards Magnus quickly, Magnus smiling slightly before Alec’s lips pressed against his, not giving any shits and placing both of his hands on his hips.

Magnus caressed Alec’s neck slightly, clinging onto him. Not wasting anymore time again and slipping his tongue into Alec’s mouth. Alec welcoming him with soft movements.

Making out in the middle of the training hall, frenching his lover in front of all the tributes is not exactly what Alec imagine he would be doing when he was chosen as tribute, but he wouldn’t do it any other way.

Magnus fingers moved through Alec’s hair, holding it hard enough for Alec to release a quiet moan again.

Out of nowhere, Alec felt a hand on his shoulder. Pulling him away from Magnus completely shocked. 

He looked back to find Simon, he better have a good explanation to why he stopped them.

“Cool it down, you guys...” Simon said, sighing. “I didn’t mean to interrupt you two but you turned a lot of heads and the peacekeepers were this close to do what I did.”

He looked around, “and I’m sure they would not be doing this as gently as I was.”

Magnus fixes his shirt, looking at everyone around. Alec doing the exact same thing.

“Thank you, Simon.” Magnus said, his lovely grin on his face again.

“Yeah, thanks for stopping us from making out.” Alec mumbled, rolling his eyes.

“Alexander, he did it for us.” Magnus said, holding his hand softly, making Alec smile and nod.

“Thanks, then.” Alec said, smiling the best smile he can during a disappointment of cockblock. 

“Anyways, come here.” He then said, looking at Clary, Izzy and Catarina. Marking them to come with his hand.

They all walked closer, ready to hear what Alec has to say. “Please use that deep voice.” Magnus whispered to him, making them both chuckle a bit.

“Anyways, this is our last day in training all of us together, I have no idea what tomorrow will bring upon us,” Alec sighed, still holding Magnus’ hand secretly.

“but on the arena, I want you all to look around, try to get the closest bag to you but yet the farthest one from the middle.” He said, all of them nodding and agreeing. 

“And then what?” Clary asked, crossing her hands.

“And then find me, you know what... try to get to me in less than 2 minutes. If you don’t get a bag, it’s okay. Just make sure you can find me.” Alec said, looking at everyone making sure they all understood why not to take more than 2 minutes.

“Got it cap’n.” Simon said, a mischievous smile on his face. Everyone smiled as well, appreciating his effort to get them to chill a little bit.

  
  


Back at the apartment, eating dinner everything was completely quiet until Izzy finally spoke. “So, are you meeting up with Magnus today?” she asked, smiling.

“Yeah, I actually-” Alec started to talk, but got cut off. 

“No no, you need to wake up early tomorrow.” Hodge said, Alec looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Oh, I’m sorry dad, why do I need to be home by midnight?” He mocked him, leaning against the table with his elbows.

“No no, you’re not going anywhere.” Hodge said, eating his salad. “Tomorrow they’ll bring you one by one and evaluate you.”

“This is important ‘cause higher ratings will get you sponsors. This is the time to show them everything.” He continued, still eating. Does he have to speak while eating? 

“If there’s a bow, make sure you use it.” He said, looking at Alec. Now turning to Izzy, “Izzy, make sure to show your flexibility.”

Izzy looked at Alec, then back at Hodge. “How on earth am I gonna do that?” She asked, Hodge sighed. “You’ll fins a way, you’ll have plenty of time to think about that.”

“Why?” Alec asked.

“Because they’ll start with district 1 so the two of you will be the last. Make sure they remember you.” He said, finally speaking with no food in his mouth.

Alec nodded, looking at Izzy who enjoyed the food way too much. “We will.” He said, a deep voice again. Anytime he gets serious, his voice gets deeper. It’s just like that.

“And training?” Alec asked, “I know that we’re not gonna train with the other tributes but-”

“Calm down, lover boy. You’ll get to see your man.” Hodge said, giggling. “Tomorrow you’ll sit in the same waiting hall and you will all stand in line later to get interviewed.”

Alec’s eyes widened. “Interviewed? I totally forgot,” He panicked, “I cant talk in front of an audience.”

“Don’t worry,” Amara calmed him down, “since you and Isabelle are siblings you’ll be interviewed together.”

He smiled at Izzy, seeing the exact same expression on her face. “Just let me do the talking, big brother.” Izzy said, Alec agreed with her. He’s a complete mess when talking with people.

  
  
Alec left the bathroom, he didn’t expect to see Magnus sitting in his bed. Wearing the shirt Alec wore to their ‘date’.

“Magnus?” Alec gasped a little bit, walking towards him. “What are you doing here?”

“I sneaked in.” He said, chuckling and raising onto his knees on the bed, checking Alec our and biting onto his bottom lip. “We have exactly 13 minutes before I have to run to my apartment.”

Alec finally made it to the bed, Magnus got closer to him and crossed his arms around his neck. Pushing him down to the bed in a brisk second with a soft kiss on the lips.

“How did you pass Amara?” Alec asked while Magnus sat on his bottom stomach, both of his legs on the sides of his body, near his waist.

Magnus started to kiss him, short and fast kisses, Alec still shocked from Magnus’ general presence. But he didn’t complain, placing his hand on Magnus’ waist. 

“Izzy helped me,” Magnus said between the soft kisses, moving his hand all over Alec’s chest to his neck. Alec only now remembering he’s shirtless.

“Oh,” Alec managed to speak between the kisses as well, “great so.... we can just... spend time together....”

Magnus stopped kissing Alec, still sitting on his bottom stomach. “Or we could do other things.” He said, traveling with his finger all over Alec’s chest and shoulders.

“What?” Alec looked confused, barely concentrated because of Magnus’ touch. “Oh- y-you mean- yes. Right.”

Magnus looked at him, smiling slightly. “Come on Alec,” Magnus got off of him, Alec taking advantage of it and raising up to lean on the bed with his elbows. “Do you really want to go to that arena a virgin?” 

Alec looked at Magnus, surprised from the offensive saying. “What?!”

“I’m sorry, it came out wrong.” Magnus sighed, playing with his fingers. 

“I meant that you and I won’t have another opportunity. I want you, and I don’t want to pressure you, only if you’re ready, I’m just letting you know I am.” He said, looking away from Alec.

“It’s not like I don’t want to do it, Magnus.” Alec said, now fully seated. “I’m just worried, that’s all.”

Magnus looked at him, he was so soft. So worried. That’s what made Alec so adorable. 

Magnus got closer to him, he held his hand. “I get it.” He said, Alec now looking at him. “I guess we could spend the next 10 minutes just cuddling.”

Alec smiled, looking at Magnus from head to toe. Only now realizing how amazingly cute Magnus looks with the shirt Alec wore. “No.” He said, softly.

“No?” Magnus chuckled.

“No.” Alec turned Magnus around, getting on top of him. “I want you too, Magnus Bane.”

“I need you.” He whispered to his ear, attempting to be desirable.

“How are you good at this?!” Magnus chuckled, feeling Alec’s lips kissing his neck. Biting onto his bottom lip. Alec Lightwood is a damn mystery, but Magnus was happy he is the one to solve it.  
  


**Thanks to @Marvelousxmalec for the smut part!**

"You could say you've made me this way." Alec breathlessly whispered into magnus' neck. Alec's deep vioce making an appearance once again, making magnus start to grow hard in his pants. Alec could feel magnus' dick go stiff under him and it brought out a twich from his own cock. "Fuck.." he looked down between them at the small tent that rose in magnus' pants at his crotch area. "Hard already huh?" Alec spoke with an amused chuckle.

"What's gotten into you?" Magnus asked, completely taken aback by the confidence coming from the boy above him. The same boy that was a stuttering mess when he met him two days ago. Alec is confusing him, in the best way possible. 

"Hopefully, you in the near future." Alec said and sat down on magnus' thighs. His hands running down magnus' chest and back up to open the first button on his shirt. With each button he popped open alec left a kiss to the new patch of skin that was being revealed.

He sat back up so magnus could sit up slightly and take off his shirt. When it finally left magnus' body alec grabbed onto the fabric aggressively and threw it over his shoulder. 

He looked down at magnus' chest and took it in with all it's glory. He immediately got the urge to have a taste of the delicious looking, caramel skin that was on display. So he shimmied down magnus' body a small bit, his head facing magnus' defined stomach. He started licking and biting into the skin of magnus' abs and magnus threaded his fingers in alec's raven hair, pulling on it slightly. 

The pull and pressure on his head made alec release a deep, gravelly moan. Magnus was already getting impatient, he didn't have the time to spare for teasing. So he pulled alec from his hair, away from his stomach and back to his face.

"How do you want me? It's your first time, you get to decide." Alec's eyes blow wide, looking down at the masterpiece of a boy that laid beneath him, at every filthy image that assaulted his mind his dick grew increasingly bigger. He brought his hands down to magnus' pants and started to undo them. His face nuzzling magnus' neck once more, his lips attaching to his skin with a rough and tight vacuum while his teeth were pulling it into his mouth. Drawing the blood to the surface of magnus' skin, wanting to mark him.

"Wanna be inside you. Want you to ride me." Alec panted. His fingers popping the button of magnus' pants and then he pulled the zipper down. He grabbed onto the fabric that covered his thighs and started to pull it down magnus' legs. The archer's lips finding magnus' in a passionate kiss. 

Magnus' pants were barely off his thighs and alec brought a hand between his legs in a swift motion. He started palming magnus through his underwear, making the boy under him moan and gasp. Magnus' mouth opened and it only took a second for alec to slip his tongue inside. Licking at the roof of magnus' mouth until magnus pushed him out in favor of him biting onto alec's pink, plump lower lip, drawing a moan out of alec as well.

That's when alec started to grind down on magnus. His eraction sliding down the length of magnus. Both of their cocks fully hardened now.

That's when Magnus truly ran out of his patience.

Magnus grabbed onto alec's shoulders, pushing him off his body and within seconds magnus was straddling alec's thighs, grinding down on his clothed length aggressively, making alec moan and swear uncontrollably. "It's not fun being teased, does it now?" Magnus asked through moans. "Me?- ah!.. teasing? I would- fuck- i would neverrrrr.." alec tried to say, voice faking innocence. His last word stretching out into a long moan. 

"I've ran out of patience red cheeks." Magnus said and got off the bed and stood by it, taking off his pants and underwear, letting them pool at his feet before stepping out of them. Alec took in the sight in front of him. He couldn't take his eyes off of magnus' cock. "Like what you see?" Magnus said, sending alec a wink. Making alec smirk back at him.

"I definitely do." Alec said, his voice dropping an octave. He brought a hand towards magnus, making a 'come here' motion with his fingers and magnus was fast to comply, kneeling above alec's legs. 

Magnus immediately started to undo alec's pants, he really really wanted to have this boy naked already and be fucked by him. He grabbed onto the waistband and started to pull the material down, while also admiring and stroking the soft skin of alec's long legs. 

Once alec's pants were off magnus brought his head down between his legs, his teeth grabbed the waistband of alec's underwear and started to pull it to unravel alec's cock. Magnus brought his hands to aid his teeth and completely took off alec's underwear, his cock springing free, slapping his own stomach and a bit of pre cum landed on his hip. 

Magnus' gaze traveled along alec's naked body, his mouth watering at the sight of his dick. Alec wasn't a small man and everything was in proportion. 

"Fuck i can't wait to have this inside me." Magnus whispered under his breath. Alec heard it and the thought of being inside magnus was making his cock throb.

Magnus grabbed onto alec's thighs roughly and brought his head down. His tongue darted out and licked a strip up alec's whole length before circling it around the head. His tongue dipped into his slit, then parted his lips and started taking alec's cock into his mouth.

Alec was a mess. Thrashing around in the bed as magnus took him in his mouth. His thighs shaking under magnus' hold. His moans getting louder and more high pitched. He felt that he was getting close to the edge. So he grabbed onto magnus' hair and gently pulled. Signaling that he should stop.

Magnus felt alec's thighs shake and then the pull on his hair and he knew what alec wanted. He pulled off of his dick and silently gasped at alec's expression. He looked so debauched. He looked gorgeous.

"Magnus please, i wanna fuck you please, I'm already getting close c'mom." Alec pleaded. His eyes darkened, full of need and lust for the boy above him. 

"I know red cheeks. I want you to fuck me too. You wanna prepare me sweetheart?" Magnus asked sweetly, as if that question was an every day thing. Alec assumed it's his charm and confidence that made him so comfortable with the situation, but it wasn't like alec wasn't comfortable just as much.

"I do. But don't we need lube or something?" Alec asked, concerned. He doesn't wanna fuck magnus unprepared. That would hurt like hell and alec was never planning on ever hurting magnus. No matter what.

"Look in your drawer. I got you something." Magnus said with a shit eating grin on his face.

Alec turned slightly and reached for the drawer next to the bed, thankfully his arms were long so he actually managed to reach for what's inside. He closed the drawer and brought out the bottle of what he now saw was lube. 

"Really? Did you literally go out to buy this?" Alec asked. Magnus planned to have sex with him. The thought of magnus thinking about that and actually going out, buying lube and sneaking into his bedroom was doing things to him. Does everything magnus do is sexy? Probably.

"I wanted to sleep with the boy i like, sue me." Magnus said shrugging. So yes, this was planned. So fucking what? If anyone was in his position he knows for a fact they would do the same.

"So you gotta walk me through this, i never done this before." Alec said, his hands rubbing the skin on magnus' thighs. "Don't worry, of course i will." 

Magnus scooted forward so he was straddling alec's stomach instead. He needed to be closer to alec so things would go easier. He opened the lube bottle and held it in one hand, and his other hand grabbed onto alec's right wrist and brought it closer before squirting the clear substance onto alec's long fingers.

"Now just take your fingers and move them around my rim, just gently circling around without pushing in. I'll let you know when you can." Alec was completely focused on his instructions. He really didn't wanna mess this up. 

Magnus moved alec's hand to his ass and brought his fingers close to his hole. When magnus let go of his wrist alec searched and found magnus' hole. His moves became more confident again when he heard the long, ragged moan that came out of Magnus when alec put the slightest pressure on his rim with his finger.

He circled around the muscle, spreading the lube around it just like magnus asked. "O- okay.. now very slowly, push one finger inside and stay still when it's in. I'll tell you when to move and add more." Alec nodded, felling frantic. He could not wait to see what this is going to be like.

So then alec actually applied some pressure and pushed his pointer finger pass the tight ring of muscles, moaning at the immense warmth and tightness around his finger. His mind was doing cartwheels at the thought of pushing his cock inside that tight heat.

Magnus gripped onto the headboard of the bed as he moaned at the first burning stretch on his rim. Alec was a knuckle deep, but his long finger was doing wonders on him. "A- alec start moving. Please." Magnus whispered through moans. Alec immediately retreated his finger, almost pulling it completely out before slowly pushing it back in again.

He copied the movement a couple more times before magnus begged him for another finger, alec instantly fulfilled his desire. 

Once the second finger was inside with the first, magnus tried to make his moans die down and started to speak once more.

"Now when you're inside with two, spread them, like Scissors." Magnus then proceeded to make a scissoring motion with his own fingers so alec could get the idea. "You can also twist them and curl them." Alec nodded, took a deep breath and started a slow pace of thrusts into magnus' ass, doing everything magnus told him in hopes to stretch him out as best as possible.

When alec curled his fingers, magnus released a scream that rolled into a high moan, his nails digging into the flesh of alec's shoulders. A sheer sheet of sweat broke out on his caramel skin. 

"That was my prostate Alexander, i hope you'll get along well, you're about to get very close and personal with it." Magnus explained but alec barely listened, wanting to make magnus react like this again, so he was in search of that sweet bundle of nerves once more.

Alec continued with his fingering, every once in a few thrusts he will hit magnus' prostate again with the assistance of his long fingers and magnus was meeting his thrusts every time, pushing down on his hand to get the two digits inside himself as deep as he could. He was slowly becoming a mess above alec as he got closer and closer to the edge.

But as it went on alec started to feel the tightness of magnus' rim loosen, there still was pressure but the slide went much faster.

Magnus noticed it as well, as much as he enjoyed alec's ministrations he knew he is about to get something even better.

Magnus stilled his movements, which in turn made alec's thrusts get slower. "I'm ready Alexander." 

Alec felt a burning sensation in his abdomen when he heard what magnus said, his cock giving a twitch. Alec's eyes full of anticipation and desire. He pulled out his fingers and wiped the remaining lube on the sheet that he was laying on as magnus opened the bottle once more,twisting back slightly so he could spread more of it's contents onto his rim and then started to coat alec's dick with a generous amount as well. Alec giving a gentle moan at every touch.

Magnus faced alec again and pushed himself back so he would be kneeling right over alec's cock. Magnus' entire body was hot and sweaty, his rim pulsing and his cock ached at the sight of alec's dick, boy this is going to be good.

"Let me lead this until i get used to it red cheeks, then I'll let you go feral." Almost on cue, alec's cheeks caught some color and a small smile rose to his lips. He nodded understandably and braced himself for what's about to come.

Magnus took alec in his hand and guided him to his hole, circling the tip teasingly around his rim before holding it still and lowering himself until the head was completely inside him. 

The two boys moaned in sync. Alec shutting his eyes aggressively as the head of his cock was engulfed by that dreamy tight warmth of magnus' hole. A low growl escaped him.

Magnus grabbed onto alec's hips for leverage as he continued to slowly lower himself, feeling the inside of his ass getting spilt open by alec's cock. The burning stretch was absolutely delicious. It hurt a bit due to alec's size, but magnus was craving that sweet sensation like an addict.

Once magnus bottomed out he stayed still. His head thrown back. He felt so unbelievably full. The pressure making his head slightly dizzy.

Alec was at another planet at this point, the incredible tightness around his cock was drawing moan after moan out of him.

Alec then decided to sit up, slowly and carefully so he won't jostle magnus too much since he still hadn't started to move yet, but alec needed to be as close as possible to him right now, or he might lose his mind.

He pressed his chest to magnus' and wrapped his arms around him. Magnus's hands immediately nestled into alec's thick hair.

Then magnus started to pull up, making alec gasp at the dragging across his cock. He was already getting close to the edge. 

Magnus pulled up almost all the way until he slammed himself down roughly. He covered his own mouth with his hand, muffling his scream of pleasure, his eyes rolling back.

Alec had his own scream to let out, so he muffled it by biting onto magnus' shoulder. Their hands grabbed at the other possessively.

Magnus repeated the move another two times and then slammed down in alec's lap as much as he could, trying to bury alec's inside himself as deep as possible. 

"A- alexander.. mhmm fuck me, fuck me hard ah" magnus moaned and grabbed alec's hands, making him hold his hips, giving alec control.

Alec planted his feet down on the bed, making his body go steady, then pushed magnus up and off his dick only to slam the boy back down as he brought his hips up in a rough thrust. Their skins meeting together with a loud slap.

"Alec, fuck! Again, please do that again." Magnus Pleaded through moans, chasing that impacable feeling that was steering an uproar in his whole body.

Alec was reduced to incoherent sounds, he couldn't form a sentence right now to save his life. Magnus was squeezing his rim around alec, the muscles desperately trying to pull his cock inside as far as humanly possible. 

Alec just gave him what he wanted, a strong desire to please magnus and make him feel amazing. He pulled magnus faster and slammed into him even harder. His cock hitting his prostate dead on. Alec never misses.

Magnus buried his face in alec's hair, he couldn't muffle his screams no more. The attack on his prostate was driving him crazy. His body shook and his cock was drizzling a steady stream of pre cum.

Alec carried on with his thrusts, holding magnus down and moving him on and off his dick swiftly. 

"Alec nhhg I'm close alec fuck I'm gonna cum." Magnus whined in alec's ear as he felt his orgasm building up inside his belly.

"I got you" alec reassured and continued to thrust into magnus without mercy, feeling his own orgasm bubble up inside him, making his dick pulse and twitch inside magnus as he fucked him like a man possessed.

"Cum for me baby, cum on my cock. I wanna see how pretty you look" alec urged magnus, growling into his ear. He couldn't wait to see what magnus' face looked like when he tipped over the edge, swimming in the feeling of ultimate bliss 

The tension between the two built up and finally boiled over. Alec slammed magnus down onto him and started cumming inside of him, giving small thrusts as he rode through his orgasm while chanting magnus' name like a prayer.

Feeling alec's hot cum inside him triggered magnus' orgasm and he started shooting white ropes of cum all over alec's chest. He was moving his hips back and forth, riding through his release alongside alec. The both of them moaning frenetically.

Once the tension released magnus felt absolutely wrecked, he pulled off of alec slowly and whined when he felt how empty he was now, his rim clenched onto nothing.

Alec laid back down, trying to get his breath back. Sweat rolled down the sides of his body. He finally let go of magnus' hips, eyeing the finger marking he left there. Magnus didn't seem to be in pain or bothered by them so he assumed it was fine and basked in the post-sex joy he was feeling.   
  


**Thanks again to @Marvelousxmalec for the smut part^^**

Magnus dropped by Alec, both panting. “There is no way it took less than 10 minutes.” Magnus said, breathing hard.

“I think it was pretty clear you were enjoying yourself.” Alec said, breathing just as hard as Magnus. Making him giggle.

“I just never expected you to be this confident.” Magnus pulled onto the blanket, looking at Alec and regretting he ever said that. “I mean... as I know you.”

“No no, you’re right.” Alec said, still trying to fix his breath, taking some of the blanket as well. “I guess... after our talk by the water fountains, I’ve come to a realization.”

Magnus smiled, turning to his side to lean onto his elbow. Playing with Alec’s fingers who rested on his stomach with his other hand, “which is?”

“I have no time to waste.” Alec sighed, he looked at Magnus with the slightest smile. “I mean, I don’t know what’s going to happen in a few days. And we’re here, now. At the moment.”

“I just want to spend every minute of every hour I have left with you, Magnus Bane.” He turned on his side to the same position as Magnus, seeing the gorgeous smile on Magnus’ face.

“So do I, Alexander.” He caressed his cheek. “Very much so.”

“Thank you, I really needed that.” Alec said, playing with Magnus’ fingers too. “We both did.” Magnus chuckled.

“I actually find it surprising.” Magnus said, returning to lay down on his back. 

“What?” Alec asked, doing the same thing still holding his hand. “That I somehow didn’t choke or backed off? You know... as a virgin.” Alec has a little bit of sarcasm in his voice, but he was somehow serious about this.

“That too,” Magnus said, looking down at their fingers. A smile spreading on his face, “I just don’t usually go around and fuck a guy I just met.” 

Alec laughed, nodding in agreement. “Neither do I.” It made Magnus laugh as well, as if he ever fucked someone...

“But I guess you were right,” Magnus looked at him, now completely serious. “We don’t have time to waste, and in two days we’re going to that arena and...” he sighed, turning to lay on his stomach with his chin on Alec’s sweaty chest.

“I want to spend every minute of every hour with you, too.” He said softly. Alec smiled widely, he placed his hand on Magnus’ cheek, caressing it gently. Kidding him on the lips for one last time, before Magnus has to leave to his apartment.

After Magnus was gone, Alec was completely shocked from what just happened, having to take a shower all over again. He didn’t expect himself to be like this, but he liked his new self. And can’t wait to discover what’s his new confidence will bring upon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me in:  
> Twitter: angelicxlewis   
> Instagram: angelicxlewis 
> 
> As you probably noticed, I changed my writing style. Hope y’all liked it!


	8. Fits Prefectly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Treaty of the Tearason:
> 
> In penance of their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public “Reaping”   
> This tributes shall be delivered to the custody of The Capitol, and then transferred to a public arena where they will Fight to the Death until a lone victor remains. 
> 
> Henceforth and forevermore this pageant will be known as The Hunger Games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me in:  
> Twitter: angelicxlewis  
> Instagram: angelicxlewis 
> 
> I really think I should start a schedule for when to post a chapter, idk if I should or not. Tell me what u think and prefer! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The waiting hall to the self evaluation would feel crowded and loud if it wasn’t for last night and Alec’s latest realization. 

He was sitting there, in a circle with his apparently new friends. And he actually liked it, he enjoyed talking and communicating with those people, they were only 5, but they were there and they were enough.

“You seem very gloating.” Izzy whispered to Magnus and Alec when she noticed Clary and Catarina were too bothered with whatever geeky thing Simon was saying.

Both of the men were quiet, looking at each other smiling. Magnus played with his collar, attempting to hide the hickey Alec gave him last night.

Magnus’ movement did the opposite thing and got her attention, a huge grin spreading on her face when she noticed the hickey.

“Omg, you really did have sex didn’t you?!” She whispered, coming out a little too loud than she expected. 

The two looked around, lucky for them everyone were too nervous about the self evaluation to listen to their conversation.

“Can you not share our sex life with all of the tributes, please?” Alec almost hit her, but his hand was too busy holding Magnus’.

“I’m quiet!!” she smiled, chuckling. “Unlike you two last night. You got lucky Amara drank way too many cocktails!!”

Alec was completely shocked, his little sister knows way too many things about the both of them. “Why would you listen?!”

“I didn’t listen!! It was kinda hard to ignore!!” She said in very high tones, somehow managing to remain quiet.

“Well we tried... Eventually.” Magnus suddenly spoke, giggling quietly and trying to cover it with his mouth against Alec’s shoulders. 

“Eventually... that’s-” she giggled, shaking her head. “that’s really gross. Please never do it again anywhere near me.”

“We didn’t plan to, things just lead there!!” Alec spoke in the same high tones Izzy did, probably runs in the family. “Kind of...” he mumbled.

“Oh come on!! Magnus planned the entire thing!” Izzy said, kicking Alec. Gently. “I literally saw the lube in his bag, don’t lie to me! I’m your little sister!!”

“Exactly!!! So can we just please talk about anything else?!” Alec shuttered in disgust, he enjoyed last night too much to ruin it with the fact that his little sister was witnessed to it.

“Whatever bro, I’m just glad you finally got some game.” She said, crossing her arms and leaning back on the chair.

“Whatever bro?” Alec laughed, making fun of Izzy’s words.

Magnus and Izzy joined his laughter, Magnus hugging Alec’s arm gently, placing his chin on his shoulder. “Not that confident now, huh red cheeks?”

Alec giggled, moving his shoulder to get Magnus off of him. It’s not like he didn’t like it, Magnus was just saying bullshit. Of course Magnus got his chin back exactly after chuckling from Alec’s cute blush. He missed the red cheeks.

_Victor Aldertree, District 1._ Their smiles disappeared when they heard a woman’s voice. The self evaluation started.

  
_Simon Lewis, district 3_. The woman called Simon now. “You’re gonna be awesome, just show your speed and brain Si.” Izzy told him before he left. Alec sneaking her a soft look.  


  
  


_Clarissa Fairchild, district 3_. Clary was so stressed and nervous. Alec didn’t really see much of the special abilities she has.

But he did notice she has something to do with art, not really knowing how that’s gonna help her.

  
  


  
_Magnus Bane, district 8_. Magnus stood up, Alec followed his steps.

“You got this.” He smiled to him, kissing him on the lips quickly.

“Thank you, Alexander.” Magnus inhaled, and walked to the door where everyone who their names have been called went to.

  
_Isabelle Lightwood, district 12_. They finally made it to their district, Alec didn’t see Magnus after his evaluation and it felt like forever waiting for everyone to get theirs done.

“Just go for you flexibility, Iz.” Alec said while hugging his little sister. 

She nodded against his chest, disconnecting from him gently. “Will do, but... why didn’t they call you first? They called every other male tribute first...”

“I don’t know, it’s probably nothing” he shrugged, trying to get her to stop worrying. “probably nothing. Just go, I’ll meet you back at our apartment.”

Alec watched how Izzy went through the door, he sat back down on the bench. All alone in the waiting hall now.

Thought about last night wandered back to his mind. He loved everything about it, aside from the fact that Magnus couldn’t stay until sunrise. Or stay at all. 

But that’s the way it has to be, they won’t get to live a normal life together.

They won’t get to go on normal dates together or move in together. That’s the life that’s been chosen for them. But Alec still enjoyed it.

He still got to spend some time with Magnus, he still got to get judged over their relationship with Magnus, he still got to sleep with Magnus, and at the end of the day. He still gets to fall for Magnus.

Because that’s the way it is, this is the life Magnus and him had to live, he has no idea where the future will lead them to. And he doesn’t want to worry about it, not now.

He was overthinking, being alone in this quiet hall got him thinking. 

The worst thing or the best thing in the world. Depends on what it’s related to. Time passed by, and before he even noticed...

_Alexander Lightwood, district 12_. The same woman woke Alec from his thought. He wanted to get it over with, so he walked to the door as quick as possible. Opening in harshly.

He looked around, seeing all the special areas that there are and all of the things he can do.

But he then noticed the bow and arrow, practically laid down there all shining and ready for him.

He walked towards it, looking at the game-maker, Malachi Dieudonné standing with a few people. Sipping scotch from a glass, his stare following Alec around the room.

Alec assumed the people around him were the sponsors. And Alec has to get them to like him. Make an impression, as Hodge says.

He thought of all of his possibilities, all of the options he has to get their attention with just a bow and arrows. So he took the bow to his hand, looking at the people on the stage.

“Alec lightwood...” he spoke, “district 12.”

He took an arrow, examining it and taking two more. He aimed the arrows, looking at all of the dolls who has targets on them. 

He looked at them, three dolls. So he smiled to himself, knowing exactly what to do.

He turned the bow to a balanced side of 180 degrees, all the three arrows exactly pointed at the targets.

He took a deep breath in, one more second to mumble to himself, “I never miss.”

He released the arrows, all three hitting the red dot in the middle. He smiled to himself, looking at the stage. Everyone clapped their hands, completely excited as if they expected less from him or never seen anything like it.

Alec was happy from his realization. He has no time to doubt himself and be insecure. And this is how he’s going to approach every next thing he has to deal with. 

The interview, the games, and his new relationship with Magnus.

“Amazing! Terrific!!” Amara said, walking around the living room. “All 3 of them?! All 3 of them?!?!”

Alec nodded, smiling shyly. He didn’t really expect it from himself as well, but somehow confidence and not thinking over things you’re about to do kind of helps.

Just like sex.

_Mostly_ like sex...

“I’m very proud of you, Alec.” Meliron said, smiling widely and placing a supportive hand on Alec’s shoulder. “I’m sure they’re gonna give you a high grade.”

“Well of course they will.” Magnus said, suddenly pressing his body against Alec out of nowhere. “I’m proud of you, honey.”

Magnus kissed Alec’s cheek, a long wet kiss. Alec usually likes Magnus’ cheek kisses, but something was odd about this one. 

“Honey?” Alec mumbled under his breath, looking at Magnus strangely.

“Well... anyways.” Meliron looked at Magnus with a strange look as well for a few seconds, “you did great. Both of you,” he turned to Isabelle. “I’m sure you looked gorgeous doing that.”

“Yes. Alec did look gorgeous doing it,” Magnus said quickly, not noticing how he gets weird stares from his own stylist. 

“You weren’t there, Magnus.” Alec chuckled, still caressing the hand Magnus warped around his arm.

“I know that...” he said, looking at Alec a bit shameful. “After seeing you naked,” he looked straight at Meliron’s eyes. “I just know you would look gorgeous doing anything!”

He nodded to himself, looking around and then back at Meliron. “Especially me.”

Everyone burst into laughter, Alec’s cheeks turning completely red again.

“Wait, when did this happen?” Amara asked, looking at Magnus and Alec. 

“Was that the reason you came late last night?” Catarina asked, looking at their district escort and mentor, which are also present.

“Wait, did you really... come.... late?” Magnus’ stylist Jem asked, looking at Alec for confirmation. 

“I’m- not answering that!” Alec said, hopping to his feet in a second. “You, come with me.” 

He took Magnus by his shirt, walking quickly to his room.

“Come back quickly for the grades, love birds!” Simon yelled to them, looking at Clary and Izzy laughing.

The entire alliance team was there. Their team, Magnus and Catarina’s team, and Simon and Clary’s team. And they were all witnessed to THAT conversation.

  
Alec pushed Magnus in his room gently, entering right after. He looked at him, pretty much out of words.

“Are we gonna make out?” Magnus said, asking with a very serious voice.

“No we’re not gonna make out-” Alec said, that same high voice making a comeback. Magnus giving him the puppy eyes.

“Maybe later- just...” Alec sighed, completely helpless against those very new puppy eyes. How on earth can one man do that?

“What was all that?” Alec asked, focusing on why he really came here with Magnus after that very... interesting conversation.

“All what?” Magnus asked innocently, playing with the edges of his white and pretty transparent shirt trying to get Alec’s attention, Alec almost losing his focus again.

“Y-You. There. The way you talked about us doing sex and me naked and-” it then hit Alec, looking up at Magnus and inhaling with a mischievous smile.

“Oh my god...” Alec mumbled, giggling. 

“What?” Magnus got confused yet curious.

“You’re jealous. You’re actually jealous.” Alec said, completely amused from that discovery.

“What? I’m not- I’ve never gotten jealous this is not-” Magnus started to barely speak, denying everything Alec just said.

“Yes, you are! You almost killed Meliron when he called me gorgeous when he actually talked about both Izzy and I !” Alec chuckled, enjoying everything about this.

“I am not jealous! God, it’s...” he sighed, placing both hands on his waist. “Maybe I am a little jealous but that’s because it’s who I am!”

“I just...” he took his hand off his waist, sighing and looking down guiltily. “I like you, okay? And that Meliron looks kinda like me!”

“Mags, he looked nothing like you!” Alec said, getting closer to Magnus.

“Well his hair was dyed and he has make up and... wait- did you just nickname me outside of bed?” Magnus looked back at him, the tiniest smile on his face.

Alec giggled, shaking his head to Magnus’ soft and kinda possessive side. But he liked it... “I am yours, Magnus.” He said, wrapping Magnus’ body with his arms.

“Mine?” Magnus smiled, sliding his hands on Alec’s chest. Holding onto his shirt.

“Yes, yours...” Alec said softly, smiling. “I know we didn’t talk about labels but... I-I like you too.”

“And I know we might be dead in a few days, but I want you to be my- well... the only boyfriend I’ll ever have.” He whispered, caressing Magnus’ back under his shirt. 

Magnus giggled, nodding. “I want you to be my only maybe just 4th like.. I don’t know... boyfriend.” Magnus said, trying the best he can to keep it romantic.

Some why, Alec is totally bringing out new sides of him. Sides that make their personalities switch, since Magnus is doing the exact same thing to Alec.

“You really have to stop ruining this. You sound like me,” Alec said, kissing Magnus softly on the lips for a moment, still close to him. “It’s ridiculous.”

“I’m not ruining anything,” He murmured to Alec’s lips when they met his again, still smiling. “quiet red cheeks.” 

And just like that, they became boyfriends. Which made Magnus, unfortunately yet happily, his maybe only boyfriend.

  
“Sorry, we’re back.” Alec said when he and Magnus walked back to everyone hand to hand. “How much time do we have left?”

“18 minutes.” Hodge said, drinking what seems like a new glass of cocktail . 

“Great, who’s turn is this?” Simon and Clary’s escort, Lilith asked. 

“It’s now Izzy’s,” Jem said, drinking from his bottle of water. Alec was sure there was a story behind it. Who drinks water in a cocktail party?

“Well, there was this really weird obstacle course, I just tried to pass it.” She said, looking at everyone but especially at Simon. 

“You passed it, right?” Clary asked, the softest voice coming out of her mouth. “Of course she did.” Simon said, smiling at her.

Alec looked at Magnus, Magnus giving him the ‘your sister got a crush’ sign. He couldn’t exactly explain it but it was very teasing and very annoying.

“Well, I did go through all of it,” Izzy said giggling, “I just hope I did it good enough?”

Simon held her hand, smiling at her. “Of course you did, even more than enough.”

Alec stared at their hands. He expected himself to be irritated by that, and act as a big protective brother. But he smiled, happy his sister gets support from someone else when he’s spending time with Magnus.

“Anyways, how was yours Simon?” Izzy asked, still holding his hand.

“I don’t know...” he sighed, leaning back. “I mean... I went for the speed and sneaking area. They kinda threw stuff at me but.... I don’t know.”

“I’m sure you scored it.” Alec said, out of nowhere. ‘Scored it’? What the hell?

Magnus giggled in his ear, which helped Alec relax. Simon nodded for a thank you and then looked at Izzy. Probably glad that her big brother didn’t try to kill him.

“I actually just threw knives everywhere.” Clary laughed when her turn came, “back home I used to paint and draw on the machines my brother designed, kind of useless here.”

“Well, what about you Mags?” Alec asked with his hand on Magnus’ thigh. Shameless to have it there. 

“I actually went for the sneak and attack area, I just gave it a little style.” He winked, Alec not really sure at who or where. Guessing it was for everyone.

“Let me guess, you danced it away.” Catarina said and Magnus shrugged. Moving his body closer to Alec with weird dance moves.

“Stop it, idiot...” Alec giggled, there is no way he’s dancing in front of all of them right now.

“It’s on!” Hodge said, turning the volume up. “We got this.” He said, looking at Izzy and Alec who nodded back at him.

  
_Victor Aldertree... 9_. Ragnor Fell started, Alec didn’t really care about them. He wanted to know what his friend got. _Camille Belcourt..._ _10_.

_Simon Lewis..._ he made it to district 3, Izzy, Simon and Clary all holding hands nervously. _8_.

“That’s good!” Lilith said, clapping her hands. Simon exhaling in a relief. 

_Clarissa Fairchild... 7_. Ragnor said, clary sighed. 

“It’s okay, we can work with that. Don’t worry.” Their mentor Alaric said, patting her back.

They kept saying the numbers others got, no one achieved 11 or 12 yet. 

_Magnus Bane..._ Alec felt Magnus crushing his hand, he can admit that it hurts a little bit. But he tried to calm him down, caressing his hand with his thumb. _11_.

Magnus jumped in his place still sitting, hugging Alec immediately. “Yes!!” He screamed, hugging Catarina on his other side too.

“That’s great, Magnus.” Jem said, supporting him with a high five. “Good job, my friend.” 

Alec smiled, still holding his hand. _Catarina Loss... 7_. Catarina nodded quietly, looking at Clary since they got the same grade. Magnus hugged her from the side.

Alec held both of his hands on his own, leaning forward against his knees, Magnus caressing his back when they finished saying Maia’s grade from district 11.

_Isabelle Lightwood..._ they saved Alec again for the last, he still has no idea why. _10_.

Izzy released a cheer to herself. She really did get a high grade, hugging Simon and Alec at the same time, and clary after them. Giving Magnus and the others a widened smile.

_And now... Alexander Lightwood_. Alec’s upper lip twitched to the name, now 100% sure Magnus is the only one who can call him that way without making it annoying. _12._

“What...” was the first thing that came out of Alec’s mouth, completely shocked that he got the higher grade. He had no idea how he did it... perfectly? 

He was hugged from both Izzy and Magnus on his sides, a smile raising to his face when he let it all sink in, hugging them back.

“Yes! Amazing Alec!!” Hodge said, patting with both of his hands on Alec’s shoulders. Squeezing it a little bit.

“Thanks Hodge...” Alec said chuckling, releasing all his stress with an exhale. Magnus caressing his back again with a huge smile.

  
  


  
“So I’ll see you tomorrow after trainings, we’ll take a little walk and talk?” Magnus said to Alec near the elevator. Holding onto his jacket.

“Yes, of course. Just... take a shower first.” Alec whispered, chuckling. “Well, look at you Alexander... a little sassy are you now?”

He still kissed him on the lips softly, Alec smiling during the slow, heart warming kiss.

“I just really like your shampoo...” he admitted.

“Mmmm... Don’t we have the same shampoo?” Magnus asked, a flirty voice coming out of him.

“Yes we do.” Alec said, “It just smells better on you.” 

“God, you guys make me sick.” Catarina said, rolling her eyes. “Get a room you idiots.”

Magnus and Alec both laughed, looking at each other grinning. “I’ll see you tomorrow at 1 then.” Alec said, looking back at Magnus.

“Mhm, I’ll see you then Alexander.” Magnus kissed him one last time before stepping into the elevator. Alec walked back towards Izzy.

“You guys look like you’ve been dating for like... weeks” she said, leaning against the wall.

“It sure feels like it.” Alec said, inhaling with a grin. Looking down at the floor.

“How?” She asked, starting to walk to their rooms. “How do you know someone for 3 days yet still feel like you’re madly in love with him?”

“Well, if I’m going to be honest, I guess that back home we always think of the future or the things that may or may not happen, fights... worries... drama.” Alec said, still looking down watching his legs walk, finding it weirdly concentrating. 

“We don’t have to think about those stuff, we think we might die which if we dive into it will be totally depressing but...” he sighed, stopping in place, looking at Izzy.

“We just know that we don’t have much time left, so we spend it not worrying too much and just... living in the moment. Getting to know each other, ya know...” 

She nodded, looking like she has something to say but is too worried about her brother to say it. 

“What is it?” Alec asked when he noticed her doubting.

“Aren’t you afraid it’s gonna come around and bite you in the ass?” She asked, getting it all out.

“I don’t know...” he sighed, they avoided even starting to talk about this. But he just wanted to spend the time he has with Magnus. 

“Who knows, maybe some miracle will happen and how it looks like now, you will end up married in 3 months.” She said, trying to make it less depressing.

“Yeah, like I’m gonna marry someone after 3 months.” He said, chuckling. As if. “Well, it did take you two days to-”

“Don’t.” He pointed a finger at her, she chuckled and shook her head.

“I’m just saying that you guys really are adorable, but there is no miracle and you have no idea what’s gonna happen there.” She got serious, starting to walk again. “Do you want to be the one holding him dead in your arms?”

“Izzy...” he sighed, having an entire new thing to worry about. “I’m just trying to spend the time we have here, with amazing food and trainings and clothes and... just all this.”

Alec didn’t want to think about it, no way. He’s not going to kill or fight Magnus. He doesn’t even want to think about the entire possibility that it may happen.

But if it’s gonna come out in a conversation between them, he swore then and there to Izzy that he and Magnus will talk about this. Maybe.

  
  
Alec stepped into the training hall, getting now even deadlier stares from the other tributes than before. Izzy taking his arm and pulling him after her towards Magnus and the others.

“What’s going on?” She asked, giving Simon a fast look with a tiny smile. 

“Apparently getting higher grades than careers is basically placing a target on your back.” Simon said, looking around.

“Morning.” Magnus said quietly to Alec. Kissing Alec the fastest kiss they ever had. Too stressed to even think. “I’ve been given the exact same looks before, on the elevator with Dot.”

“Yeah, that chick almost burnt you alive.” Catarina said, spinning her little knife.

“Just... try to ignore it, okay?” Alec said, his deep voice making a yet another appearance. “If any one of them tries anything, go to the closest one of us.”

“Now go train,” he added, “fatties.”

Magnus gave his a sarcastic offended look, but Alec hurried to mouth him _not you_. Danger; eliminated.

  
  
“Holy fucking shit, Jesus forgive me for the sins in my head.” Magnus said when Alec and Izzy came to the waiting hall, dressed up for the interview.

“Since when are you religious?” Alec asked, grinning at him while playing with the annoying bracelet Meliron put on him.

“I’m not, never have been.” Magnus said, placing a hand on his chest almost fainting. “I’m pretty sure god is very pissed at whatever is going on in my mind right now.”

“I told you today on our walk that Meliron said he’s going to dress me up that way.” Alec said, pretty much ignoring everyone else since his boyfriend is literally going through an orgasm right now.

_His boyfriend._

The reason Magnus was so... well, horny. Was because Alec was wearing an half way opened white buttoned up shirt, his hairy chest completely revealed. 

A shimmering golden jacket on top, with black edges that match his blackl pants. Although they did have a gold sparkles when the lights met them. Jewelries here and there, a single golden necklace and that annoying bracelet on his left arm.

And again, Alec wore the golden eyeliner and gentle golden glitters. But he didn’t complain, he loved it.

“What’s this?” Magnus asked, noticing a single blue lace glove on his right hand. 

“I don’t know... he added it only today.” Alec said, looking at it and examining it. “I can guess why.” Magnus said, showing his own golden lace glove.

“I guess your stylist and mine ship us.” He said, Alec following his entire look of an amazing white ruffled poet shirt, with a dark blue string to attach the sides of the ruffles making his chest revealed just about enough.

The shirt was tucked into the same dark blue pants with that gorgeous silver belt and of course, a very blue-ish and glittery make up. The eyeliner being a must by now. And of course, the gold lace glove.

“Like, away?” Alec got confused, ship us?

“No,” Magnus chuckled, “like... they like us together.” Alec nodded, not fully but somehow understanding what he meant. 

“Well, either way. You look incredibly sexy all dressed up like that.” Alec said, not even trying to whisper anymore. 

So he used his deep voice instead, knowing it has the same affection as sexy whispers talk.

“Really? Cause the things that I want to do to you right now...” Magnus said, biting onto his bottom lip holding Alec’s jacket.

“Boys, for fucks sake hold it together.” Catarina said, apparently becoming their new cockblocker. But at that time, who isn’t a cockblocker? 

“You think you’re supposed to like... hold hands with them?” Simon asked, looking at Magnus and Alec’s fitting gloves. He wore a gentle dark green turtle neck shirt tucked into black pants. He had silver rings which made his look fancier.

“I mean...” Magnus said, now holding Alec’s right hand with his left. Gloves attached. “This feels right yet wrong.”

“Agreed.” Alec supported him.

“Maybe it’s like... symbolic.” Clary said, playing with her orange hair, it was filled with green beads. Matching her green silk dress, with touches of soft orange makeup. 

“What do you mean?” Izzy asked, she was wearing a white and gold mermaid dress, a small golden Greek crown matching her shining golden hair stripes and shimmery make up.

“Like, you know... a matching half heart necklaces” she said, looking at Catarina who wore a blue dress with short sleeve, her hair was tied back with a white pin.

“Yeah, I’ve seen those.” Catarina nodded, they all looked... beautiful. “I guess it’s symbolic.” Magnus said, smiling at Alec adorably.

“Hey, do you think they’ll allow us to go hang out after the interviews?” Simon asked.

“I hope so, it would be such a waste to wear this dress for just this stupid interview.” Izzy admitted.

Alec chuckled, “I hope so. It’s our last night...”

They all looked at each other, realization sinking in. It’s their last night not fighting for their lives, tomorrow morning they’ll be on their way to that arena. Having to deal with all the things that the Capitol is planning.

The last few days, without the entire trainings and other stuff. They spent their time bonding, and it’s a fucking boomer to remember why they’re here. Really remember.

  
  


The interviews already started, most of the tributes just talked about them being awesome in this and that. Only Simon and Clary talked about honest things.

Simon talked about his secret passion for music, having to sing a few lines which was actually pretty good. 

And Clary talked about her art works and what feelings it brings up to her, if he had to admit... Alec was too occupied talking to Magnus about interesting facts he had back in his district, and so did he tell him about his own secret passion for the moon.

“Really, the moon?” Magnus asked, it wasn’t judgmentally. It was more of a really interested kind.

“Yes, my brother Max and I always watch it on full moons.” Alec said, now missing Max. He didn’t really think about him too much since he left.

“Oh, right. Max.” Magnus smiled, giggling. “It must be nice having siblings.” He looked down, Alec now realizing there was some sadness in his giggle.

“Yes, well... Catarina is kind of your sister?” Alec said, more asked.

“Not really...” he whispered, sighing. “I mean... I love Catarina. She and I get along. But I just... I don’t feel like she is a sister more than she is a friend.”

“Well, on our walk you told me your mom left you there, so... I’m guessing it was just to take care of you while she was gone.” Alec tried to make Magnus see it in another light, probably failing.

“Well, she left and never came back. But, yes. I guess so.” Magnus said, the sarcasm hitting him again.

“Sorry...” Alec apologized, but Magnus didn’t feel the need to. It’s not like it’s Alec’s fault.

  
  


More time has passed, and Clary and Simon sat there and waited with their friends for them to be interviewed. And they all really appreciated it.

“Magnus Bane?” A woman with a very pink hair called him, he kissed Alec on the cheek and got up. Alec wished him a goodluck with a grin.

  
“Now... please welcome... Magnus Bane!!” Ragnor Fell said, Alec looked at the screen. Hoping Magnus won’t fall off the stage or something.

Clearly, Magnus walked in perfectly. Smiling and waving at the audience.

“So great to see you, Magnus!” Ragnor said after they both sat down on the armchairs that were there for them.

“Oh, thank you.” Magnus nodded, “to be honest, with the amount of glitters I have on me right now, you all look like shining starts.”

It made the audience laugh, which means good things. Alec smiled, glad that whatever it is Magnus is doing is working.

“So, Magnus...” Ragnor spoke to the microphone, looking at the audience then back at Magnus. “I wanted to keep it until the end but I just have to ask... you and Alexander Lightwood.”

Magnus had a huge smile on his face, looking down shyly. Alec would’ve totally freak out and jump off the stage if that question was directed to him, and if he did 1 plus 1, it might just will be.

“Yes. What about us?” Magnus asked, innocently. _As if I didn’t fuck you last night, Mr. Bane._ Alec thought.

“A certain camera caught you in a certain moment.” Ragnor said, making both Alec and Magnus alarmed. Oh god, there aren’t cameras in the bedrooms right? “Kissing. By the water fountains.”

“Oh, yes. That’s... correct.” Magnus smiled, looking at the audience which he really did see as sparkly stars. “Are you two... lovers?” Ragnor asked, addressing the microphone to Magnus.

“Well, we are in a relationship. But you can call it however you want, dear.” Magnus said, laughing a little bit. Hoping Alec didn’t want to keep the entire thing a secret, but he didn’t.

Alec smiled, “Seriously...?” He heard Victor Aldertree again, the fuck is wrong with that guy? “Hey,” Simon suddenly spoke, “shut it snake.” That insult matched both his personality and outfit.

“Really? How? In just 4 days?” Ragnor asked another question, Alec didn’t even bother to look at the direction of Victor.

“Well, I’m guessing I’m not really supposed say it like that but...”

“Since you’re going to throw us into a murderous arena tomorrow, we wanted to make the most of it.” A sassy smile spreads on his face. Both of their faces. “No time to waste, right?”

Ragnor laughed, really? Laughing? 

The guy just told you he met someone he actually liked and he doesn’t get to be with him, happily. And you laugh. “Such a waste of a wonderful relationship, I’m sure you’re going to enjoy your days together.”

“Yes,” Magnus spoke to the microphone. “Every minute of every hour of it.”

With that ended Magnus’ interview. When he came back and they called Catarina, Alec swore they wanted to listen to it. 

But again... they were occupied eating each other’s faces at the corner of the room. Magnus’ words affected Alec, he agreed with everything he said.

“Alexander Lightwood?” The pink haired lady said, Alec disconnecting from Magnus’ neck he was kissing. 

He swore he didn’t want to kiss his boyfriend’s neck in front of all the tributes, but lately he just doesn’t care. Every minute of every hour, right?

Alec walked to stage, completely terrified. He looked at all the people in the audience. Taking a deep breath in when he saw Meliron Amara and Hodge among them.

“Good evening, Alexander.” Ragnor said, addressing the microphone to Alec. “Please, call me Alec.”

“Gosh, that’s a horrible way to start the interview.” Izzy said, chuckling. “Why?” Magnus asked honestly.

“Alec hates being called Alexander.” Izzy said to him, fixing her crown. “I don’t know why but every time someone calls him that he immediately wants to punch them.”

“Really?” Magnus smiled, only now understanding he has been calling Alec Alexander most of the times, and wasn’t punched.

He understood that apparently something in the way or something with him calling Alec that way, made him like it. 

Maybe only when it comes from him.

  
“As you probably already know, Alec. Magnus and I talked about you two.” Ragnor spoke again, Magnus paying his attention back to the screen.

“Yes, it was kind of hard to miss.” Alec said with that same sassy smile, it radiates ‘choke on your own filth’ but yet ‘I’m just a happy butterfly’

It’s up to you to figure it out.

“So are you really in a relationship.” Excuse fucking me? If Magnus said it to you a few minutes ago, why will Alec say something else?

“Well since I just got back from eating his face, I’m gonna have to say yes.” Alec said, crossing his legs. 

“But it’s not like my boyfriend didn’t tell you this a few minutes ago... or is it?” Alec wasn’t afraid of being sassy, getting the confidence from the will to punch him.

Lucky for him, Ragnor started to laugh. Liking and enjoying Alec’s attitude.

“Wow, Alec. I can’t help but notice your glove. It seems to match Magnus’ ” Ragnor looked at Alec’s hand. “Of course, you and your boyfriend sure can pull off a look... but those gloves.... tell me about them.”

“Well,” Alec spoke when the microphone was offered to him, “I don’t really know what our stylists thought when they came up with this idea...”

Alec stared at the glove... trying to think about it. _Symbolic_. He though about what Clary said, symbolic...

“I think that... ” he continued “at the end of the day, it symbolizes that him and I we just... suddenly happened. Suddenly we...”

“Fit perfectly.” 

“Like... our stylists just added it by surprise for both us. I mean, we’re from different districts and just out of nowhere with no plans and really by surprise, these gloves symbolize...”

“Us.” He said, the entire audience was quiet. 

Alec though he bored them to death, but they all started to clap their hands, cheer and whistle. Alec smiled, he really believed what he said.

Him and Magnus just happened, with no plans and with total surprise. Yet, they fit perfectly together, even from afar. 

And as stylists, theirs did an amazing job getting both of them to realize those things on their own. In their own special way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me in:  
> Twitter: angelicxlewis   
> Instagram: angelicxlewis 
> 
> Y’all better enjoy that fluff. Cause the next chapter, the games begin :)))))


	9. Day 1: May the Odds Be Ever In Your Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Treaty of the Tearason:
> 
> In penance of their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public “Reaping”  
> This tributes shall be delivered to the custody of The Capitol, and then transferred to a public arena where they will Fight to the Death until a lone victor remains. 
> 
> Henceforth and forevermore this pageant will be known as The Hunger Games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me in:  
> Twitter: angelicxlewis  
> Instagram: angelicxlewis 
> 
> The games started, if you cry it’s not my fault it’s yours :))))))

Alec was by the window in his room, staring at the moon. He couldn’t fall asleep.

How can anyone fall asleep knowing they’re going to that arena the next day? So he thought, he thought about how much fun they had today.

After everyone were done with their interview, the whole alliance got ‘permission’ from their escorts to go out.

Of course, they had to go back and sleep, somehow, before midnight. But at the time they had, they went out to the city.

The city was extremely colorful and crowded, Capitol citizens were out celebrating the beginning of the games.

They found a pub, where Alec found out you can get in and drink alcohol there from the age of 16.

They all insisted to get in, but Alec as the grown up in this alliance, said no.

So they ended up sitting at a park on the grass, which was way more fun than drinking, that’s what Alec thought. 

The others? Not so much.

  
But it was relaxing.

Laying down on the grass, Magnus’ head on Alec’s chest, playing with his hair. Staring at him more than the sky as all the others did.

Izzy and Simon were cuddling, leaving Catarina and Clary the fifth and sixth wheel.

“Do you think the moon is made of cheese?” Magnus whispered to Alec, staring at the moon.

“Magnus you went to school right?” Alec joked.

Magnus laughed, the cutest laugh ever. It made Alec stare at him even more with a grin on his face.

“Yeah, I’m just saying that as a kid, I always told my mom that I want the moon.” He said, sighing a little bit. “But she would always say that it’s made of cheese so she can’t.”

“Why?”

“She’s lactose intolerant.”

They both laughed, Alec heard a little bit of sadness in Magnus’ laughter, probably from thinking about his mother.

“I’ll get the moon for you, Mags.” Alec said softly, caressing Magnus’ head again.

Magnus looked up, smiling at his man. “You’d do that?”

“I’ll do anything for you.” He smiled too, looking deep into his boyfriend’s eyes.

Magnus turned to face Alec, placing a soft kiss on his lips while caressing his cheek.

  
  


Alec smiled at that memory. 

It’s been almost 3 hours since he saw Magnus, and somehow he missed him.

He knew there was at least an advantage to them going to the games, they’ll spend the nights together.

So Alec continued to look at the moon, starting to overthink, of course.

How will this end? How will they all get out alive? Some miracle had to happen for him to come back home with his sister and his boyfriend.

And what if it does happen? They’re from different districts. They can’t be together.

Even if some miracle happened and all the people Alec actually cares about, which is Izzy and Magnus, will stay alive, how will he be able to see Magnus?

It’s not like he’ll leave his district or Magnus will leave his.

“Wake up, sleepy head...” Hodge said, trying to wake Alec up.

Alec realized he fell asleep by the window while overthinking. That’s a new record.

“Oh, No...” he mumbled, understanding what is means.

“Yes...” Hodge sighed, finally showing emotions.

  
Alec was given a random brown khaki pants with tons of pockets and a regular black shirt, he was walking to the elevator with Hodge.

More like walking to his death.

  
“Wait, what about Izzy?” Alec asked when they already entered the elevator, starting to go down.

“You’ll see each other at the arena.” Hodge answered.

“Wait what?!” Alec looked at him, “I don’t get to see her?!

“I’m sorry,” Hodge tried to avoid eye contact, certain if he did Alec’s look will kill him or something. 

“Tributes can’t see each other at the day of the games.” 

Alec looked away, now completely freaked out. He found some comfort in that day from the fact that he gets to at least be with his sister. But now he has nothing.

There is a chance that the games will start and someone will run to her at the beginning and kill her.

And Alec won’t even be able to help her.

They walked out of the elevator, Hodge leading him outside.

“Meliron will see you in the room before you launch,” Hodge told him while looking at Alec with the saddest eyes he’s ever gotten.

“This is where we part ways.” Hodge whispered quietly.

“Thank you, Hodge.” Alec mumbled in sadness, but especially because he was shaking from fear.

“You’re gonna win, kiddo.” He put his hand on Alec’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but...” Alec looked down sighing, “I hope I don’t.”

Hodge pulled him into a hug, Alec closed his eyes. Not being able to control his body anymore, and shaking like a scared little puppy.

“We will meet again, Alec.” Hodge mumbled to his shoulder.

“We will.” Alec said, letting go of Hodge.

  
  
The peacekeepers lead Alec to a plane, he saw another tribute there. Jace Herondale.

“Hey...” Jace said to him. “I won’t kill you if you won’t.”

Alec chuckled, still shaking. “Deal.”

A woman came to them, holding a huge needle.

“What’s this?” Jace asked when the woman injected him something. 

A little bit of light coming out of it when it entered his body, but it turned off within seconds.

She turned to Alec, “Your tracking chips. It will track your movement and heartbeat during the games.”

Alec let out a little groan when she injected him with the chip. And the moment she left, the plane started to move.

Good, cause it wasn’t scary before. Now Alec has to deal with his first ever flight on a plane. He looked at Jace, _if he’s here why can’t Izzy? Or at least Magnus, he’s a tribute just as much._

“You’re thinking why your boyfriend or sister aren’t here.” He had no fear in his voice, the boy was sitting straight and still.

“Kinda, sorry...” Alec admitted, releasing a nervous chuckle.

“I think it’s something with tributes you never interacted before.” He said, looking around. “Or you know, just random.”

Alec nodded, chuckling again.   
Yeah, random.

  
He entered the room the peacekeeper lead him to, there he found Meliron holding a black jacket full of pockets too.

“Meliron!” Alec said before storming at him with a hug, having to hold onto something.

“I’m here, calm down.” Meliron said, hugging Alec. “God, you’re shaking... calm down.”

 _60 seconds to launch..._ a robot voice came out of the speakers.

“Listen to me,” Meliron disconnected from Alec’s embrace quickly. “Don’t leave the platform, not until the countdown ends.”

_50 seconds to launch..._

“Why, what happens if I do?” Alec asked.

“A force field will throw you up and you’ll end up dead on the ground.”

_40 seconds to launch..._

Alec nodded, “noted.”

“Just get your bag and wait for the others.” He continued, fixing Alec’s clothes. “Stick to the plan.”

_30 seconds to launch..._

“Thank you, Meliron.” Alec still felt his body shaking, he is so not ready for this. How can anyone be?

_20 seconds to launch..._

“No, thank you.” Meliron said, smiling softly. “Now go, enter the platform.”

Alec nodded, walking towards the platform. He folded his shaking hand into a fist.

_10 seconds to launch..._

He stepped into the platform, the transparent door closing after him.

“First protect all 5 of you,” he said to himself, turning in his place to look at Meliron one last time. “Then figure out the rest.”

The platform started to rise up, pushing Alec with it. A bright light dazzled Alec when the roof above him opened, the platform placing Alec in a circle, same as all the other tributes.

  
He looked around seeing a respectful amount of bags and weapons in the Cornucopia, some bags a few meters away from him. 

Then he noticed the closest bag, ready to run for it.

“Simon...” he noticed one of his team mates, 2 platforms ahead of him. 

“Izzy, Izzy!” He smiled, she saw him exactly the same time he did. She was a platform next to Simon. 

Good, his little sister is safe.

_50 seconds... 49, 48, 47, 46, 45.._

He looked for Magnus, only to find Victor and Camille in the platforms right next to him. Good, that will help!

He kept looking around, his hand starting to tingle, he only realized now it has been the entire time.

He found Catarina, pretty far away from them but close enough, Clary right next to her.

He couldn’t find Magnus, and it’s driving him crazy.

He then noticed the Cornucopia covered the remaining 2 platforms. He assumed Magnus was there, hoping Magnus understood Alec was at the other side of him.

The countdown continued, _39, 38, 37, 36, 35..._

Alec’s entire body was shaking. Watching the numbers change above the Cornucopia, sneaking looks at the bag near him.

Lucky for him, Victor and Camille we’re aiming for the middle. Where all the weapons are. He inhaled sharply, not noticing just how fast the time passed.

“Let the 64th Hunger Games begin. And may the odds be ever in your favor.” He heard Ragnor’s voice, hoping that it is the last time.

_5..._

Alec stared at the bag,

_4..._

He sneaked one last look at his sister, who seemed to be eyeing an extremely close bag. 

_3..._

He smiled to it, wishing in his heart that she’ll make it to the bag and to him.

_2..._

He looked back at the bag, his hand still shaking and tingling. 

He started to think of Magnus, wishing he will make it to him, too.

_1..._

Alec centered all of his anger in him to one place, his legs. Ready to make the run of his life.

A cannon has been heard, signaling the tributes they can start running for their lives. Alec jumped off the platform, it was quite high so he fell down to his knees, almost rolling around.

He looked at everyone, they all ran to the middle. His alliance going for their close bags. He saw all of them, except for Magnus.

No time to waste, he got back on his feet and ran towards the bag. Picking it up and running away from the center, not too far but far enough so he won’t be killed.

“Alec!!! Alec!!!” Izzy yelled, she and Simon running hand in hand. Simon pulling her after him, the two holding two bags and a knife.

“Izzy!!” He smiled when they hugged quickly.

“Guys!!!” Clary was running away from Maia, managing to escape when Maia has been taken down by Jace. 

Jordan trying to attack him too, only to end up dead.

  
Alec looked away, Jace saved Clary. But he murdered two people doing so.

“I got a bag, this big knife and.. that.” Clary said when she made it to them, looking around hoping no one is coming towards them.

“It’s a spear.” Catarina said, holding nothing. “Sorry, I had to run away from crazy Heidi.”

“How did you get away?” Simon asked, breathing just as hard as all of them.

“Sebastian killed her, but Victor killed him right after, but I managed to escape from him.” She said, looking towards the cornucopia. 

So many people laying down dead or just simply killed. “Where’s Magnus?!” Alec asked, completely terrified.

“I saw him fighting Quinn and Bat.” She said, looking back at him.

“And you didn’t help him?!” He wished she wasn’t being serious, only to find out she was.

“No, I had to run Alec. Sebastian was coming right at me.” She said, Alec only now started to hear the cannons that announce the death of a tribute. 

Before, it was like a white noise.

“Oh god...” he couldn’t breath, he felt no air entering his lounges. Every cannon shot they heard could be it, could be Magnus 

“We have to go...” Clary mumbled quietly, putting the backpack on noticing how people are still being killed. And they could be next.

“No, he still has a few seconds.” Alec looked at the direction Magnus was supposed to come from, his hand tingling and shaking more than before.

“Good, then I have time to go get that backpack.” Catarina said, pointing at another bag.

“No, it’s too close to the others.” Simon said, looking at the bag she was pointing at.

“Come on... come on...” Alec whispered to himself, not even listening to them.

“I can do it.” She said, starting to walk towards the bag.

Then, they finally saw Magnus, running towards them exhausted. “Oh, thank god!” Alec smiled, running to help him.

“Magnus, Magnus! Are you okay?” Alec asked when he made it to him, running with him to the group.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” He said quietly, trying to fix his breath. 

Alec took the bag he was carrying, noticing his right hand was filled with blood and so was his knife.

“Did you...” Alec whispered to him, still rushing to the group.

“No, it’s Bat’s knife with Daniel’s blood on it. Raphael saved me when Camille came, but he...” he looked down, seeing the entire blood bath that was going on there again.

  
They finally made it to the group. “Where’s Catarina?” Magnus asked.

“She went for the bag.” Izzy said, Simon and Clary looking at her running towards them with the backpack. 

“We tried to tell her not to.” Simon added.

“She stopped, why did she stop?” Magnus murmured, examining his friend’s move.

She fell down to her knees, then on her face. Dot standing right behind her with Lorenzo on her side. A knife was stuck in Catarina’s back.

“No!!!” Magnus screamed, tears making their way down from his eyes. 

He started to go to her, but Alec stopped him when he noticed Lorenzo and Dot were running towards them.

“Magnus we have to go!” Alec said, Magnus still trying to break free from Alec.

“No!!! But... she...” he stopped moving, looking at Alec with eyes full of tears.

“I know, I know.” Alec nodded, almost starting to tear up himself. “But we have to go. If we don’t we die...”

Magnus looked at her one last time before starting to run into the woods with the entire group. 

  
  
They ran between the trees and jumped on rocks and stones, eventually they got rid of the two careers that were chasing them.

“Did we lose them?” Izzy asked, panting. “I think so.” Simon answered, panting just as much.

Alec looked around, it looked like it was snowing but it was petals instead of snowflakes. The entire arena was bright. Purple, green, pink, red light blue and more colors everywhere. 

Flowers and special colorful trees all around them, as well. “It looks like we’re in a fairly realm.” Izzy said, trying to catch her breath.

“More like a Seelie realm.” Simon said, him and Clary giggling.

“What’s a seelie?” Izzy asked, sitting down on a rock, opening her backpack.

“It’s like a fairy but they’re actually evil, hiding behind their beauty and the flowers and the pretty songs in order to manipulate you into dying.” Simon explained to her, sitting next to her and opening his own bag.

Magnus was sitting on the ground, tears falling from his eyes, Alec right by his side with a comforting hand on his back, caressing him in order to calm him down.

“She was like a sister to me... and now, she-” he tried to speak, the tears choking him. He only now realized just how much he cared for her.

“I know,” Alec looked at him, worried. “I’m so sorry...” 

“It’s not your fault.” Magnus turned to face him, his eyes filled with tears.

“I’m sorry about Cat, Magnus. She was a really good person.” Clary said, looking at the two men on the ground.

Magnus inhaled, turning to Clary. “It’s fine, we’re in a game...” he rose to his feet, Alec doing the same thing. “Only one will be standing at the end.”

Silence released into the group, everyone sneaking awkward looks at each other.

“So, what’s in your bag, Simon?” Alec changed the subject, his hand still supporting Magnus.

“It’s uh...” he cleared his throat, and sneaked one last look at Magnus. “I have a rope, a rain jacket and some matches.”

“And I got this knife...” he added.

Alec nodded, looking at Izzy that’s sitting right beside him. “What about you?”

“Let me check...” she looked inside the bag. “I got a canteen, this switchblade and two sleeping bags.”

“Good, you and Simon will have it. I have a sleeping bag a rain jacket and this compass.” Clary said, “why compass?”

“To know your way,” Magnus walked to her, wiping down a tear using his sleeve. “It will help us find water and stuff.”

“Speaking of water, this canteen is empty.” Izzy said, turning the canteen upside down.

“So, this compass is like a map.” Clary said, nodding to herself. “I can read maps and compasses. I got it.”

“I have a flashlight and matches too, and another rope. Oh and bandages, that’s good.” Alec said when he looked in his bag, “Simon, give Izzy your rope. Clary, have mine.”

Simon did as Alec told him, exchanging smiles with Izzy doing so. 

“You two will be responsible for climbing on trees, use the compass when you’re up there” Alec continued.

“What do you have, Mags?” Alec turned to his man, seeing him staring at a random rock.

“What?” Magnus looked at Alec, “oh, right. I have another rain jacket, a sleeping bag- which, we can share those two Alexander.”

Alec smiled, giggling a little bit. Glad that his boyfriend is back to flirting and teasing.

“And... a map.” Magnus said, opening the map. Everyone walked over to him, to look at the map.

“That’s the arena!” Simon smiled, “we can now know where to go!”

“Yeah,” Alec said, his deep voice appearing. “If we figure out where we are right now.”

“That’s easy,” Clary said, taking the map to her hands. “This is the cornucopia, we gathered around here,” she pointed at a place near Alec’s platform.

“And we ran about...” she looked around.

“Half a mile.” Simon helped her, damn. These two are smart.

“That’s...?” Magnus whispered to Alec, Alec chucking a little bit.

“About 800 meters, dumbass.” Alec told him, chuckling again.

“Oh, shut up.” Magnus said, rolling his eyes. “You love my ass. You’ve been there, I’m a nice host!”

  
“So we’re here.” Clary pointed at a spot, it was pretty much just trees.

Magnus and Alec woke up from their own world, they looked at the group smiling. 

“Great, awesome.” Izzy said, picking up her backpack. “So we got any other weapons other than my switchblade and Simon’s knife?”

“I still have Bat’s knife, cleaning it won’t hurt.” Magnus said, showing them the bloody knife. “Won’t hurt at all.”

“I have a spear and a knife,” Clary said, “Alec. Take my knife.”

Clary gave Alec her knife, he nodded to her as a thank you. “I need a bow. I suck at knives.”  
Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist, smiling. “I’ll get you a bow, darling.”

“Yeah, okay.” Alec grinned. “We need to look for water, we’ve been here for too long.”

Magnus let go of Alec, picking up his bag and all the others did the same thing. Alec took Magnus’ hand and they all started walking after Clary who was following the map.

“We have to walk around 4 miles and we’ll get to this river.” She said, looking at everyone.

“It’s six, dumbass.” Alec whispered to Magnus, getting a slap on his own ass as a punishment. 

Alec not really seeing it that way.

“Ya know, this place is kind of romantic.” Magnus told Alec after a while of walking, still holding his hand.

“Yeah?” Alec giggled, looking down at the shorter boy. “I guess... it looks like we’re in a fairytale.”

“Yeah, it’s lovely. Ya know, the petals rain, those flowers. The birds and all these other flying creatures...” Magnus looked around, smiling.

“They can be lethal, Magnus. We’re still in The Hunger Games.” Alec told him, seeing the expression on his face when he followed a green butterfly.

“What can be so lethal about a butterfly, Alexander?” Magnus said, letting go of Alec’s hand. Walking towards the tree the butterfly rested on. 

“Magnus, please don’t do that.” Alec said, knowing it will be a mistake.

He looked at the group that was still walking, and got distracted from Izzy wandering her hand to hold Simon’s, making the glasses boy blush and smile.

“Relax, grumpy face. It’s just-” the wood where the butterfly was resting on started to melt, not even burning. Like it was just sprayed with acid. “-a butterfly.”

Alec took Magnus by his bag, pulling him away from the tree and back to where the group walked to, he started walking and Alec followed him.

“Please, don’t eat, touch or smell anything without my supervision.” Alec sighed, his boyfriend’s finger almost melted because he wanted to hold a fucking butterfly.

...it was kind of cute. And soft. But his finger almost melted! 

“Yeah yeah, my bad.” Magnus chuckled, starting to walk faster to catch up with the group.

Alec shaking his head with a laugh, following his goofy boyfriend.

  
“I can’t walk anymore!” Izzy said, barely breathing. Her throat dry from not drinking anything the last few hours. 

Lucky for her, Simon was helping her to walk. Her arm wrapped around his, Alec wanted to carry her but Simon insisted.

Which was alright, cause Magnus got inspiration from it and wanted Alec to do the same thing, but Alec didn’t mind. Not at all.

“How long has it been?” Magnus asked, his throat dry a little bit too.

“Like 3 to 4 hours... that’s weird. We were supposed to get to the river by now, right?” Simon said, turning to Clary.

“Yeah, we were...” she looked around, “it’s weird... we had a lot of hills but that counts too...”

“The Capitol’s probably playing with us...” Magnus murmured, his head resting on Alec’s shoulder.

“Probably.” Alec chuckled.

“Hey, look! Look!” Izzy said, pointing at a small water reservoir. 

“Oh, finally!” Magnus said, jumping off some stones to get to the water.

“Be careful!” Alec said, Izzy followed Magnus. And the rest going after them as well.

“Wait, the water... it’s pink.” Alec said, examining the water. 

“Yeah, and it’s not on the map.” Clary said, turning the map to show Alec and Izzy.

“It’s clear water, that’s enough for me.” She said, her voice hoarse.

“Iz, come on. It’s pink, don’t drink it. We’ll get to the river soon.” Alec said, walking towards her and Magnus.

“I can’t anymore, I’m dizzy and I can barely breath.” She said, insisting.

“Izzy, no-” 

“I’ll drink it.” Simon suddenly said, dropping his bag.

“You?” Alec asked.   
“Simon, you don’t have to...” Clary tried to stop him.

“It’s fine, I’ll just drink a little bit.” He walked towards the water and got down to his knees.

“Simon-” Magnus started to speak, but it was too late.

Simon used his hand to take a little bit of water to his mouth, drinking the water who turned red in his hand.

He started to cough within seconds, putting his hand on his mouth. “Izzy, don’t drink it-” Simon said starting to choke, falling down from his knees to the ground.

“Simon?!” Clary and Izzy jumped to his direction, bending down next to him.

The boy kept on choking, Alec and Magnus joined Izzy and Clary. Izzy rested Simon’s head on her lap, caressing his forehead.

“His glasses...” Magnus mumbled, holding Simon’s broken glasses. 

Alec sighed looking at the pink water. He followed the flow, a light purple bush with pink berries was at the edge of it, the water pinker near the bush.

Alec’s eyes clinched, he stood up and walked to the bush. He picked up a dark pink berry, playing with it with his fingers.

“Alexander, be careful.” Magnus said, his hand was on Simon’s chest.

“It’s...” he squished the berry with his fingers, red juice coming out of it and red drops falling to the ground, disappearing within seconds. His fingers were full of the red liquid.

Alec smelled the squished berry that’s in his hand, coughing a little bit from a strong spicy scent.

“Alexander!!” Magnus looked up, having to worry about his curious man now.

“I’m fine,” he released another cough, inhaling. “I’m fine.”

Alec walked back to the group, Simon was still breathing hard, barely breathing even.

“He needs water...” Alec said, looking around to make sure no one is around them. “The berries themselves are toxic but the waters are just contaminated.”

“So he’ll be fine?” Izzy asked, her voice breaking, tearing up a little bit.

“We need to get to the river,” Alec bend down to carry Simon with his arm around his shoulder, Magnus helping him on the other side. 

The boy was dizzy, barely walking and barely able to keep his head up straight.

“So he needs to drink fresh water?” Izzy asked, jumping to her feet carrying both her and Simon’s bag.

Alec nodded, “Clary, where’s the river?” 

“Down the hill.” She answered, still looking at Simon worried. 

“Alec, his lips are more red than usual and he’s quite pale and sweaty.” Magnus said, he was looking at Simon the entire time. Still holding him with Alec.

“We need to get to the river in the next 2 hours.” Alec said, starting to walk after Clary.

“We’ll get there in less than 1.” She said, climbing the rocks. 

Izzy followed them, hoping Simon will be okay. They can’t lose 2 people on the first day, and she can’t lose Simon.

“It’s starting to get dark, Alec...” Magnus whispered to him, breathing hard from the walk and from carrying a 16 year old boy.

“I know, it’s around 4 or 5. They’re following winter time.” Alec whispered back.

“It’s been 30 minutes...” Simon murmured when he managed to speak.

“Simon, save your breath.” Magnus told him, stopping for a second to take a deep breath in.

“You okay?” Alec asked Magnus softly, stopping with him.

“Yeah, yeah.” Magnus widened his eyes, trying to stay focused “I just need some water...”

  
“We made it!!!” They heard Clary, happiness in her voice yet barely able to scream from dehydration.

Magnus and Alec looked up, they walked together in a quick but steady rhythm to the river.

“Is it the one on the map?” Alec asked, looking at Clary.

“Mhm, we can drink it.” She smiled, taking the canteen from Alec’s bag.

Alec and Magnus let Simon down on a rock, his lips still red and his eyes closing, struggling to remain open. 

Izzy took her canteen and filled it with water, running to Simon and falling down on her knees.

“Simon, you have to drink.” She got the canteen close to his lips, meanwhile Magnus and Alec drank the water using their hands, cleaning their hands and face too.

“You first...” Simon murmured, his voice quiet and breaking.

“It’s okay, it’s okay...” she smiled, shaking her head. “Just drink. I’ll drink right after.”

He looked into her eyes, she was dehydrated but he was sick. And even then, he is still a gentleman.

Alec was staring at the two, he smiled that Simon cared more about his dehydrated sister than himself, and Alec appreciated it.

Simon finally drank the water that’s been offered to him, taking a deep breath after he’s finished.

“Now you...” Simon’s eyes sparkled looking at Izzy.

“We can’t keep moving, he has to rest.” Magnus said. “We all do.”

Alec nodded, “look, we can settle down there, between the rocks.” Alec pointed at half a circle of rocks with space to sleep and stay the night there. 

“Settle down?” Magnus looked at him, teasingly. “already?”

Alec rolled his eyes with a chuckle, “Idiot.” 

He splashed some water at him, making Magnus gasp and splash back at him.

“Children!” Clary yelled at them, “I got food.”

“You-” Alec looked at her shocked “how?”

“I had my spear so I got us 4 fish.”

The two looked at each other and then back at the redhead. “That girl’s useful.” Alec whispered to Magnus, They underestimated Simon and Clary way too much.

  
They put Simon down on the sleeping bag Izzy arranged for him between the rocks, the boy almost asleep.

“He will eat when he wakes up.” Alec said, looking at Clary and Magnus who started to light a fire.

“What are you doing?!” He ran to them and took their matches.

“We need to eat those fish somehow, my dear.” Magnus said. “The rocks will cover the light enough, no one will come for us.”

He stood up and caressed Alec’s cheek. “Don’t worry.” Alec nodded and exhaled, throwing the matches back to clary gently.

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec’s fist, “I’ll go get our sleeping bag ready, help biscuit make the fish.”

Alec nodded smiling, he sat on the ground in front of the woods Clary prepared, she lit up the match and placed it with leaves she put inside the pile of woods.

He looked over to see Izzy sitting next to Simon, moving a string of hair away from his forehead with a smile. He giggled, shaking his head because his sister is that adorable.

“Oh, finally...” Alec smiled when the fire lit up, placing both of his hands close to the fire to warm up.

“Can you get me the stick over there?” She pointed at a stick with the fish on it, it seemed... interesting .

But you eat what you must in that arena.

They all sat around the small fire, eating the fish Clary made carefully. Simon was still asleep, but he needed that.

When they then heard the sound of the announcement of the fallen tributes, so they looked up, where a picture of the tribute with their name and district will be presented in the dark skies.

_Bat Valesquez, district 4._   
_Heidi McKenzie, district 5._   
_Raj Ablack, district 5._   
_Raphael Santiago, district 6._

Magnus sighed, resting his head on Alec’s shoulder, snuggling him. They were cuddling together with their rain jacket.

_Lydia Branwell, district 6._   
_Catarina Loss, district 8._

Alec looked at Magnus and kissed his forehead, tears came back to his eyes from the loss of his friend.

_Lindsay Capriotti, district 9._   
_Daniel Quinn, district 9._   
_Kaelie Argyris, district 10._   
_Sebastian Verlack, district 10._

Alec sighed, so many people died on the first 12 hours. It’s horrible, and Alec was pretty sure the careers were responsible for most of those deaths.

_Maia Roberts, district 11._   
_Jordan Kyle, district 11._

The skies went dark again, nothing but the stars and the moon to look at.

“I have to sleep...” Izzy said, frustrated from the fallen tributes and that long, exhausting day.

“Someone has to stay awake.” Alec pointed out, “I’ll take the first shift. I’ll wake one of you up in an hour.”

“Make it 2 hours,” Magnus smiled, “I’ll stay with you.”

“Fine, wake me up in 2.” Clary said, she stood up and cleaned her hands on her laps. 

Walking to her sleeping bag, Izzy looking at the two men suspiciously. “Try to at least watch and not only make out, alright?” She said, crossing her arms.

“Cross my heart hope to die.” Magnus made the move that follows this sentence with his hand, Alec pushing him from his shoulder a little bit. “Don’t say that.” 

They both chuckled, Izzy rolling her eyes and arranging her sleeping bag next to sleeping Simon.

  
“How did you know all that information about the berries and the water?” Magnus asked quietly, staring at the small fire that almost faded away.

“I read books and I kind of recognized from home, the smell and stuff. You know, toxic blueberries.” He explained, “we have a forest near by.”

“Oh...” Magnus ate more fish. “Our district is basically a small town, we all get clothes, carpets and other things done so we have a lot of buildings.”

“Sounds lonely...” Alec giggled, glancing over at his boyfriend.

“It is.” Magnus glanced back, giggling just as much. “Anyways, lets make out.” He turned to Alec and got closer to him in order to kiss him, but Alec backed off quickly.

“What?” Magnus asked when the lips he expected didn’t welcome him. 

“There are cameras... everywhere...” Alec whispered.

“So?”

“So, I don’t want all of Idris to jerk off to us making out.” Alec chuckled, looking away awkwardly.

“Don’t you think you’re a little overdramatic?” Magnus inhaled, leaning back at the rock.

“Says who...” Alec mumbled, rolling his eyes.

  
The two looked at each other quietly. That wasn’t a fight, right? It was just a little argument. No, it was teasing.

“Forget it...” Magnus said, wrapping the rain jacket around him again, eating his fish again.

“Sorry...” Alec looked down and placed his fish on the blue leaf they got as a plate. “Let’s make out.”

“No you see, now it feels weird.” Magnus exhaled, giving Alec a strange look. 

“So?” He shrugged, “I don’t care. Let’s.”

The shorter boy smiled, blushing a little bit. “Okay let’s!”

Magnus got back closer to Alec, starting to place kisses on his lips. Alec accepting them with quiet giggles. 

“We..” Magnus kissed him again, “should really...” he placed his hand on Magnus’ waist “look...” he pushed Magnus to sit on his hips, him leaning back on the rock to give Magnus more space to sit on “...out.”

Magnus disconnected from Alec’s lips loudly, chuckling when Alec had a _where did you go?_ look on his face.

“We are, we’re fine.” Magnus looked around then back at Alec’s hazel eyes, placing two hands on the rock near his head.

Alec shrugged and grabbed Magnus by the hips, pulling him in back to kiss him again.

And again, when Alec was told he is going to the games. He didn’t imagine he will be spending it frenching a handsome man while he’s actually supposed to watch out for other tributes who want to kill them.

But life is unpredictable, and not everything is under your control.

Especially that wild tongue in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me in:  
> Twitter: angelicxlewis  
> Instagram: angelicxlewis 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that chapter, ppl will be dead pretty soon oops :)


	10. Day 2: Golden Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Treaty of the Tearason:
> 
> In penance of their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public “Reaping”   
> This tributes shall be delivered to the custody of The Capitol, and then transferred to a public arena where they will Fight to the Death until a lone victor remains. 
> 
> Henceforth and forevermore this pageant will be known as The Hunger Games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies!!  
> Sorry for taking so long to update... ily hope u enjoy this chapter! :)
> 
> You can find me in:  
> Twitter: angelicxlewis   
> Instagram: angelicxlewis

Alec was staring at the dark sky of the arena, Magnus’ arm around his stomach. He couldn’t fall asleep, not even if he wanted to. The thought of waking up to the careers killing his friends took a big toll on him, so he stayed awake.

It was then when he heard footsteps, causing him to sit in seconds and look at the direction the sound came from.

“Sorry...” Simon said quietly. “I just had to walk around, sitting was too boring.”

He giggled, his eyes narrowed. Alec grinned, exhaling in a nod. “It’s fine.” He said, “I wasn’t asleep anyways...”

“You ok? Sorry about your glasses...” Alec continued while escaping from Magnus’ grip, walking to sit on a rock next to Simon, Simon sitting next to him with another giggle.

“Oh, it’s fine.” He ran his fingers through his hair, “I can fix it.”

“You can?”

“Yeah,” he reached for his bag, taking his broken glasses out of it. “It’s just the bridge.”

He ran his finger in the middle of the two lenses, smiling at Alec cheerfully. That man has a lot of spirit. 

“Oh, then why didn’t you until now?” Alec asked quietly, talking to Simon feels quite odd. He doesn’t usually just go around and chat with people.

“Oh, I need more light and some sticks, but as long as the lenses are fine,” he put the broken glasses on, the bridge making one of the lenses go down and the other go up, “It’s fixable.”

“Damn, your smart.” Alec grinned, taking his black jacket and putting it on, there was this weird coldness around.

“Thanks.” Simon took off his glasses, putting them back in his bag.

“How are you feeling, anyways?” Alec asked, he really was worried about the boy. 

“Better, I’ve been sleeping for so long I just didn’t wake Iz,” he paused. “I mean.. Isabelle up. For her shift, you know.” He drank something from the canteen. Enjoying it more than just regular water.

“...yeah. What’s in this?” Alec just took the canteen, looking inside to find a light orange liquid.

“It’s tea.” Simon admitted.

“Tea?” Alec chuckled, “where the fuck did you get tea in here?”

“It’s uh... some leaves I picked up.” He took the canteen back, drinking from it again.

“How do you know it’s not poisonous!?” Simon mumbled in a deep voice, imitating Alec. “I just-”

“Smelled it and then placed it on your inner elbow or wrist for a few minutes, I know.” Alec interrupted him, taking the canteen and drinking from it himself. It tasted pretty good.

“Yeah.. exactly.” Simon looked at the older boy strangely, “how did you know?”

“I went to school, you know?” Alec said contemptuously. “Just because I’m poor doesn’t mean I can’t read or learn.”

“I never said that- that’s not what I meant- I mean, I was just asking to know cause you-” the boy didn’t shut up, Alec thought maybe it was better when he was ill.

“Relax, glasses.” Alec enjoyed seeing him freak out, but people are asleep here and he has no shits for a chattering parrot. “I know you mean no harm.”

Simon smiled, shyly. He was such a nerd but the nice kind. Not the weird, annoying, horny kind. 

The two suddenly became quiet. All they could hear was the crickets and the river near them, Alec looked at Simon quietly.

“Ya know,” he spoke, “I don’t mind if you and Izzy got together...”

Simon faced Alec quickly, eyes widened. “Really?”

Alec blurts a laugh, “Mhm. But of course, if you ever hurt her I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

Simon swallows fearfully.

“Either way, I get more of it. Just one less tribute.” Alec joked, Simon and him staring at each other with serious faces, Simon almost afraid Alec is going to take the knife near his leg and slice his throat.

But Alec only started to laugh again, Simon joined him nervously, completely red.

Alec layed back next to Magnus, snuggling his sleeping boyfriend.

“Where were you?” Magnus asks in a slurred voice, eyes still shut. 

“Just peeing.” Alec whispered back, wrapping his arm around Magnus, Magnus moving his head to rest on Alec’s chest.

“Liar.” He huffs to Alec’s neck, Alec giggling.

“I just chatted with glasses.”

“Simon?”

“Ya, him.” Alec remembered his name, but glasses seems more like it.

“Cool.” Magnus mumbled to Alec’s neck again, making Alec shiver a bit. “About?” 

“Too much,” Alec shook his head, watching the stars. “Go to sleep, you sound tired.”

“I’m not.” He emits, snuggling his head against Alec’s chest and neck, making Alec grin.

  
Alec rose to sit down, Magnus let out an annoyed voice, “where you goinggg?”

“Wanna watch the sunrise?” Alec turned to look at his sleepy boyfriend, Magnus finally opening his eyes. 

Magnus shrugs, “Sure.”

  
“You good?” Alec asks Magnus after he wraps Magnus’ grey jacket around him, the two sitting on a small hill near their friends.

“Positive.” Magnus smiles, watching Alec’s smile spread on his face. He hugged his boyfriend’s arm, resting his head on his shoulder.

“When’s the sun supposed to rise, dear?” He asks, watching the skyline.

“Soon.” Alec answered, leaving a kiss on Magnus’ head before resting his chin on it.

  
The two went quiet, the silence of the forest surrounding them . The birds only now awaken to sing together in a morning harmony.

“It’s too quiet.” Magnus looked around.

“Really? These birds are killing me.” Alec did the same thing, only focused on a singing bird.

“No- dumbass.” Magnus chuckled, “I mean, the entire night everything was fine. No other tributes, no weird nature stuff.”

“It’s still the hunger games.” He rested his head on Alec’s shoulder again.

“I guess you’re right.” Alec became suspicious too, facing Magnus again slowly. “Now you jinxed it, good job”

They laughed, when the sun started to rise and shine perfectly on Magnus’ eyes, making the soft brown the color of honey, almost gold.

Alec smiled, he caressed Magnus’ cheek carefully.

“What is it?” Magnus asked quietly, smiling gently when his boyfriend focused on his eyes.

“Your eyes.” Alec pressed his lips together, Magnus looking at him with a wondering face.

“They’re beautiful,” he continued, “you’re beautiful.”

Magnus couldn’t help but kiss him, smiling widely doing so. They didn’t mind the sunrise anymore, they were sure it’s beautiful. But what they have is so much more.

They walked back to camp they set up between the rocks, everyone already awake. Simon quite suffering from eating a fish, his glasses fixed with a stick instead of the bridge.

“Morning.” Alec kissed Izzy on the forehead, hugging her warmly. “What’s with your boyfriend?”

Izzy turned red, disconnecting from Alec quickly. “What?! Simon?!” Her high tone returned, “he’s not my boyfriend, Alec!!!”

Simon stopped eating, looking at Alec, Magnus and Izzy. Disappointment within his eyes. 

“Calm down, woman.” Alec chuckled quietly, “what’s with him?”

“I’m a vegetarian.”  
“He’s a vegetarian.”  
Simon and Izzy said together in a harmony better than the birds. Way better.

The two teenagers exchanged looks, smiling awkwardly. 

“I hate meat.” The nerdy boy continued, “especially things with red color. Blood freaks me out.”

“And they sent you to the Hunger Games.” Magnus pointed out, making Alec and Izzy giggle.

“Stay quiet morons.” Clary popped out of nowhere, holding onto her spear. 

They were all filthy, full of dirt marks and messy hair. Well, Alec’s hair somehow still remained soft and fluffy, god knows how. 

But other than that, they could all use a shower or two, just 24 hours in and they already look like a mess.

“What’s this?” Izzy pointed at a few rocks around them.

“What?” Magnus asked, everyone looking at the direction she was pointing at.

“Those vines...” Izzy said, they were light blue, climbing on the rocks around them still in movement. Starting to get closer to them and their supplies.

Clary walked towards it, taking her bag quickly before it reached it. “I don’t know.” She said, throwing Simon’s bag at him. He stood up and caught it perfectly, putting it on his back. “But I don’t want to find out.”

The other three went for their own sleeping bags and backpacks, wasting no time and folding it sloppily.

“It could be harmless...” Izzy said, putting her backpack on. 

“We’re in the Hunger Games!” Alec put her switchblade in her hand, taking her other hand and pulling her away from a vine that came way too close to her foot. “Of course it’s not harmless!”

All five of them started to walk away from the vines backwards when they started to grow faster, almost reaching Magnus.

They climbed on the rocks near the river, jumping from one to another not to waste time and fall into the water. Izzy almost slips, luckily Simon catches her right on time. 

Clary the last one to jump off the last rock to the stable ground. They were all panting, looking back to see the veins dry immediately after they escaped it on the other side of the river, all letting out an exhale of relief.

“Is it..?” Simon asked breathing sharply, still watching the dry veins.

“The Capitol, yes.” Alec rolled his eyes, holding onto the shoulder strap. “Redhead, where are we going now? We clearly can’t stay here they’re only going to bomb us or something if we do.

“Let me check.” She dropped her bag on the ground, bending over to get the map out of it. 

“Uhmm...” she mumbled, searching faster in it. She takes out the sleeping bag and the rope together with all of the other things in her bag.

“You didn’t lose the map, did you?” Alec asked, raising his voice a little bit.

“I- I don’t know!” She mumbled panicking.

“For the love of god, Clary!” Alec walked towards her, taking the bag forcefully. Looking for the map himself.

“Alec-” Izzy jumped, Simon right after her. “Calm down, dude.” Simon said, holding Izzy’s hand from the little fear he had in his heart for Alec to lash out at him as well.

“Alexander, calm down.” Magnus took the bag gently, caressing his arm in order to calm him down. “She didn’t mean it.”

He looked back, the redhead terrified from the taller man, looking up at him panting, worried he’s going to throw something at her, looking down at the knife he was holding.

Alec looked down at his man, calming down with sharp inhales. Nodding and looking at the redhead again, “I’m sorry.”

She nodded back, “It’s fine.”

Alec looked at Simon and Clary, it’s the third time today one of them flinched from him. So he pressed his lips together, taking a deep breath in.

“Are you two nerds afraid of me?” Alec asked, a little bit of worry mixed with sarcasm in his voice.

“Well...” Simon used the same high tone Izzy and Alec usually do, already fitting the Lightwoods. 

“We’re not exactly your top priority, big guy.” Clary said, not so afraid anymore since she wanted to face Alec with the truth. “Which is okay...” 

“Yeah, right.” Simon joined her, stepping away from Isabelle. “Ya know... Izzy and Magnus clearly are and that’s cool. I know I’ll fight for Izzy and Clary more than I will for you two”

“Excuse you?!” Magnus gasped with his arms crossed. 

“Yeah, what the fuck glasses?” Alec joined Magnus now too, looking at the boy who probably regrets saying anything at all.

“That’s not what I mean-” he hissed, “I will protect you when I need to, I’m just pretty sure that you will prefer to save your sister and your boyfriend before two strangers...”

Alec sighed, the nerd was right. His sister and his boyfriend really are his first priority, he will protect Simon and Clary when he needs to, but it won’t take him too long to decide between them and the two people here that’s closer to his heart.

“You’re right...” Alec murmured, looking at the two. “Just know that I won’t kill you, never.”

“Never?” Simon chuckled, “you cant promise that. Right now, we’re together. But what will happen if the last cannon declares the death of the last person outside of our alliance?”

“What will you do then?” Simon was closer to Alec than before, his eyes looking straight into his.

“I don’t know...” Alec said quietly, his voice breaking. He didn’t understand why Izzy or Magnus aren’t doing anything. Yes, he’s usually the one to defend them but he could use some help too. 

So he looked at them, only to see them staring at Simon and him. Maybe agreeing with what Simon said, and so did Alec. This entire thing is a mess and extremely complicated, there’s no guarantee that they wont have to kill each other.

“Good, ‘cause neither do I, man.” Simon said, softly now. “Look, I didn’t mean for it to seem like we were coming at you but this is all very complicated, we’re allowed to feel unsafe sometimes.”

“At the end of the day,” he continued, “we’re still competing against each other.”

He took Clary’s bag from Magnus, giving it back to her, “we’ll just walk and hope to run into something good.”

He started to walk, Izzy and Clary right after him. “We’ll take a 5 minutes break every hour.”

Magnus held Alec’s hand, “let’s go...” he said to him quietly. 

The two started to walk after the group, Alec never expected Simon to be the leader type but right now, Alec is too overwhelmed to make decisions.

“So there are only 7 people left besides us?” Izzy asked, still walking in front with Simon. They have been walking for 2 hours, their first stop was near a perfect flower field. 

She was still holding the red flower Simon gave her, and Magnus still holding the blue one Alec gave him. 

And Clary? Well... she seemed like she didn’t mind not having a partner, not at all. 

“Yeah.” Simon answered her, looking at her with a smile, a sad one.

“Who?” Magnus asked, trying to be a part of the conversation.

“Hmm...” Simon looked like he was thinking, “the careers, Helen from district 4 and Aline from 7.”

“Who else...” he mumbled. 

“Jace.” Alec said quietly.

“Huh, right.” Simon nodded, looking back to exchange smiles with Alec. 

“Alright, can we stop already? I need water.” Clary pointed out, stopping to move and standing still.

“Yeah, there you go.” Izzy chuckled, throwing the canteen towards her.

The redhead opened the canteen’s lid. Drinking the last few drops of water they have left from the river. 

“Shit...” she murmured, “we need to find water.”

“I got it.” Alec declared, stepping a few steps away from the group. He looked down at the ground, bending over to feel it.

“That way.” He said, starting to walk towards the direction he aimed for, the rest of the group following him. 

After another 5 minutes walk, they made it to a small water source. The waters completely clear, a sign for them to fill their canteens with it.

Clary and Izzy started filling up the canteens with the water, the rest of them dropped their bags to sit down near the waters.

The girls sitting back next to them, offering them a sip, Alec drank water straight from his hands, so he refused politely. Magnus drank a little bit and so did Simon.

“Hey, Alexander.” Magnus called his man, Alec was laying down on his backpack, so he rose to lean on his elbow and look at his boyfriend.

Magnus was in the water, his shoes on the edge of them and his clothes completely wet. His wet hair falling down to his forehead, he brushed his fingers through it, shaking his head roughly to make his hair a complete mess. Still looking good.

“Join me!” Magnus jumped in the water, splashing a little bit of it at Alec so he’ll do as he was told.

And so did Alec do, he took off his shoes and jumped to the small circle of water, enough for it to reach his hips. 

Magnus jumped on him, crossing his legs around Alec’s waist. Alec welcomed him, holding him from his thighs. Then looking back to see it’s clear for him to drop down to the water, now completely wet. 

Magnus chuckled, Alec was sitting in the water, he was right on top of him, sitting on his lap. The water now reached his man’s chest and his own shoulders. The water were deeper than they both thought. 

  
“See, romantic.” Magnus said after he left a long and a little rough kiss on Alec’s lips, brushing Alec’s hair with his fingers. Biting onto his bottom lip, shocked from how Alec’s moisty hair is somehow still soft.

“You’re right, yes.” Alec agreed, afraid that Magnus will drown him if he said no.

“How’s your hair still soft?!” Magnus finally asked, it’s the fourth time he touches Alec’s hair and that shit is always soft. 

Even after sex, even while he’s asleep, even when it’s a little moisty and even when it’s after more than 24 hours of only being at the forest!

“I don’t know! Be quiet.” Alec giggled, “where is everybody anyways?”

“Oh, Clary is climbing on the trees trying to find out where is the Cornucopia and Simon and Izzy went strawberry picking.”

“Where did they get strawberries from?” Alec tittered, only to except a look from Magnus that basically says _they’re not picking up strawberries._

“Oh.” He pressed his lips together, he really is supportive of Simon and her. But now thinking of them _picking strawberries_ it doesn’t seem that lightening anymore. 

“Do you want to pick strawberries with me, Alexander?” Magnus whispered seductively.

“I know you’re talking about kissing, but why does it sound like sex?” Alec chuckled, Magnus kissing him a few kisses on his forehead and cheek.

“God, I’ll pay for us to have sex right now...” Magnus murmured against Alec’s cheek. 

Alec gasped and freaked out from remembering something pretty important. “Magnus! My mom and little brother are watching us!!”

“Ugh,” Magnus sighed when Alec dropped him and got some distance between them. “Hello Mrs. Lightwood, your son is very gay and I like him very much!”

Magnus yelled to the trees and the skies, cameras could be anywhere. Alec was so embarrassed. 

When he told Magnus how he came out to his family yesterday, he didn’t expect him to shout his fondness and gayness to the skies and all of Idris.

“My god-” Alec pulled Magnus in, he’d do anything for him to shut up. So he kissed him again, not that it was that bad.

  
They got out of the water, it’s been more than a 5 minutes break. Magnus and Alec were too focused on making out in the water, Izzy and Simon on _picking up strawberries_ , and Clary on climbing on trees.

While Alec and Magnus were putting their shoes on, they heard a scream coming from the direction Izzy and Simon walked to. Alec jumped to his feet, he recognized the voice. It was his little sister.

He ran towards the voice, leaving Magnus all alone. But before he even got there Simon was running towards them, Izzy in his arms.

“What the hell happened?!” Alec yelled, noticing a burn on Izzy’s calf. Her pants burnt too, exposing the wound. She was shaking with watery eyes..

Simon got her into the water, she let out a groan. But you really do need to put water on a burn, so point to Simon.

“I don’t know!!” Simon yelled back, Izzy holding onto his and Alec’s arms. Magnus examining her burn.

“Well this burn didn’t come out of nowhere, did you set her on fire or what?!” Alec freaked out, he promised he won’t let anything bad happen to his little sister and he was with his boyfriend for 10 minutes and she got burned up. Lovely.

“No I didn’t set her on fire!! We were just kissing and then-” Simon used the high tone again, freaking out as well.

“You were kissing my sister?” Alec asked, his voice mixed with his sharped breathing. He knew there was something going on, but now when it’s confirmed it’s not as Alec hoped for it to be.

“I mean, she was kissing me too and-” Simon continued, wishing something will make this stop.

“Easy, big brother.” Izzy said quietly, letting out a groan when Magnus used his sleeve to clean her wound.

Clary ran towards them, looking down at Isabelle. “Oh my god is she okay?!”

“Yes, I’m fine...” Izzy said, letting go of Alec and Simon trying to sit down.

Alec watched his little sister sweat from the pain, biting her lips not to scream.

“How on earth do you get burnt in the forest?” Magnus asks.

“We weren’t even near any fire, the ground just started to set on fire and we tried to escape but when I helped her run the fire just moved like it has it’s own will and it touched her calf and my hand.” Simon explained, only now showing a burn on his palm.

“You burnt too and you let us take care of Izzy first?” Alec asked quietly, Izzy now looking at Simon.

“That’s why you groaned and pushed me down? You burnt yourself?” She asked softly.

“Yeah, it almost got your face...” Simon said shyly while Clary took the canteen and poured some water on Simon’s Palm.

“The Capitol is playing the games more than we do...” Magnus murmured quietly, rolling his eyes.

“Can you walk?” Clary asked Izzy while taking care of Simon’s palm, their burns weren’t too severe, but if they didn’t take proper care of them they could be.

Izzy looked at her and shook her head, “that’s why Simon carried me.”

“Then we’ll stay here, it’s already getting dark. We’re a little bit exposed but we will be fine.” The redhead said, leaving Simon’s hand and standing up.

“Alright, I’ll help you set up the fire and the sleeping bags.” Magnus left Izzy’s leg in the water, Izzy resting her head on Alec’s lap, her eyes closing.

“Don’t light a fire.” Alec said, glancing over his shoulder at the two. “We’re way too exposed, they’ll find us.”

“Then how are we going to eat?” Clary asked

“Well, what are we going to eat?” Magnus joined, Simon laying down on the ground with his hand in the water, still by Izzy’s side.

“I have one fish left... we’ll have to share it.” She said, sighing.

“It’s better than nothing.” Alec shrugged.

  
The night already spread in the arena, all the light they had was from the moon and some fireflies who appeared here and there. 

This time, Alec didn’t leave Izzy. He was laying by her side the whole time, she was already asleep in her sleeping bag. All he had was his jacket, his clothes still moist from his make out in the water with Magnus.

“Aren’t you cold, dear?” Magnus asked when he sat by Alec’s side, wrapped with their sleeping bag. He wrapped some of it around Alec without even asking.

“I’m fine.” Alec said, not even looking up from his sister. Not really paying much attention or caring about the the sleeping bag around him. He felt no difference.

“You didn’t eat your part of the fish, we still saved you some.” Magnus whispered not to wake Izzy up, “do I need to force feed you?”

“I said I’m fine, Magnus.” Alec finally looked up, his voice breaking.

“Sorry...” Magnus inhaled, he could be offended from Alec’s way of saying it to him. But how will it help? His man is frustrated so adding a pissed up and offended boyfriend to it is unnecessary.

So he swallowed it, kissing him on the cheek softly. “She will be okay.” 

“I don’t know, Mags...” Alec said, the tears stuck in his throat. “The wound doesn’t seem so well.”  
  


But that sentence was like magic, they heard a pleasing sound coming from the skies, it wasn’t like the deceased tributes one, none of the tributes lost their life today.

Alec recognized it, he knew what that sound was. Sponsors. Clary, Magnus and him looked up. Looking for the little parachute with the silver box. Hoping it’s what they think of.

Then they saw it, it dropped right near Magnus and Alec, and for the first time after at least 4 hours, Alec left Izzy and walked towards the gift.

He opened it, a simple white note with the writing

**_For the younger lovers._**  
 ** _-H.S_**

Alec chuckled and gave Magnus the card, Magnus making a _what am I supposed to do with that?_ face.

Alec took the little box in it, he opened it to find some weird clear substance in it. 

He walked back to Izzy, signaling Magnus to hold her while he’s moving her leg to see the burn, it didn’t look very good. Just like Alec thought.

He opened the little box again, taking some of the substance with his fingers and wiping it gently on Izzy’s burn. 

His sister didn’t even flinch, she was strong. Even in her sleep. He smiled, seeing how relaxed she looks now.

“Give me...” Magnus said, taking the little box from Alec to put the medicine on Simon, Alec returned to lay beside his sister. He will never forget it, the promise he made.

He doesn’t care just how much he will and still is falling for Magnus, he will never abandon his sister. He appreciates Magnus, and when he looked at him taking care of Simon so gently and carefully, god... he might even love him.

But right now, after almost a week of knowing and spending time with Magnus, he needed to be there for his sister. 

He promised her he will, and Alec never broke a promise he made for his sister. Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Sizzy is my fave ship so I had to...
> 
> You can find me in:  
> Twitter: angelicxlewis   
> Instagram: angelicxlewis


	11. Day 3: Bow and Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Treaty of the Tearason:
> 
> In penance of their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public “Reaping”  
> This tributes shall be delivered to the custody of The Capitol, and then transferred to a public arena where they will Fight to the Death until a lone victor remains. 
> 
> Henceforth and forevermore this pageant will be known as The Hunger Games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me in:  
> Twitter: angelicxlewis  
> Instagram: angelicxlewis 
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to publish this! Hope u like it uwu

Alec woke up in a rushed movement, raising his head to look around him only to be dazzled by a ray of light straight to his eyes.

“Oh, morning.” Izzy said cheerfully, standing perfectly above him. Holding onto the shoulder strap of her backpack.

Alec let out a wail of anguish. He only now realized he was wrapped by Izzy’s sleeping bag, snuggling in it. He looked at his little sister confused, focusing on her calf. 

Her pants were still ruined but her wound seemed like it wasn’t even there, the medicine left only an abrasion on her skin. 

“Y-You okay?” He asked in a sleepy voice, now fully seated.

“Yes, my leg is fine. It barely even hurts.” She smiled down at him, her hair a little wet.

“Did you go in the water?” Alec asked, clearing his throat to help the sleepy voice disappear.

“Yep. Simon and I went in a couple minutes ago, really refreshing!” She was still smiling, Alec looked for Simon. Finding him sitting with Magnus eating blackberries. It made Alec’s stomach growl a bit.

“I’m hungry...” he mumbles, raising to his feet and letting go of the sleeping bag. 

Alec doesn’t usually get too excited from a rumbling stomach. But he spent almost a week being fed properly, his stomach got used to it.

“Yeah, we all are. We waited for you to wake up to go hunting or at least find something other than blackberries to eat.” She explained, starting to walk towards Magnus and Simon. Alec followed her slowly.

“Wait- why didn’t you wake me up for my shift?” Alec whined, he wanted to help protecting them. He was annoyed he wasn’t included in the night shifts.

“Why?” Simon laughed, the siblings now close enough for the others to hear their conversation. “You stayed up until like 3am by Izzy’s side, dude. You deserve some sleep too.”

“Oh, thanks...” Alec put on a little smile on his face, he wasn’t doing it because he had to, he was sure they all knew that. All he wanted was to watch over his sister while she slept.

Back at their district, when Izzy was only 8, 10 year old Alec always stayed up by her side and told her made up stories. He always involved a pretty dark-haired princess in it. The magical princess Isabella. 

Thinking about it now, he was missing these times. The times they both had no worries about going to the Reaping every year yet. Their father still alive and him being the one getting food on the table, he was pretty good at it. 

Alec only later found out he was able to do it from sleeping with the baker’s wife. The bread he brought was always so warm and delicious...

Alec didn’t mind much his father, of course when he died Alec didn’t enjoy it. He was upset, it’s his father after all. But after finding out he was cheating, he lost every respect he ever had for him. 

He was forced to still live with him, his mom deserved so much more than a cheating bastard.

But after all, losing a dad at 15 is nothing a teenager should go through.

“Morning, Alexander.” Magnus’ soft kiss brought Alec back to reality. It took him less that a second to kiss him back with a smile.

“Alright... knock it off.” Clary said, pushing the two men away from each other in order to stand between them. Magnus and Alec giving her frowning faces.

“So, I don’t have the map but I thought of something,” she continued, “from up there, it looks like we have around 7.5 miles to the Cornucopia. Hopefully we’ll run into something edible on the way there.”

Magnus gave Alec a hopeless look, Alec grinning to it. “12 kilometers, Mags.”

Everyone looked at Alec instantly. Alec’s cheeks went red, smiling shyly. “I said what I said, numbnuts.” He mumbled it nervously. 

He called Magnus that way before, just not in front of all of them.

Nicknaming his boyfriend in front of all these people is not expected from him, not at all. Izzy knew that, and from the little introduction the rest of them had, Alec didn’t really seem like that kind.

“Anyways... what I was saying before alec became a big softie...” Clary said smiling, drawing the attention back to her. But Alec could still feel the silly stares they gave him.

“We should go to the Cornucopia.” She picked up her backpack, waiting for confirmation from the others.

“Won’t the careers be there?” Magnus asks.

“That’s why I’ll check every mile for how far away we are from the Cornucopia.” She answered, “it’s tricky but at least you all get a break while I do that.”

“Hey, no.” Izzy swooped in, “we will do it in turns, I can climb trees too and I can tell how far away we are from something.”

“Fine.” Clary mumbled, rolling her eyes a little bit. Alec didn’t like that reaction. And he was certain neither did Izzy. Izzy offered to help, so what’s her problem?

“It’s this way.” Clary nodded towards a random direction, she started walking that way but Alec hurried to pass her, today he’s in the lead. Especially after that roll she gave Izzy.

  
“Can I be honest for a second?” Magnus whispered to Alec. Alec looked down at him, “Sure...”

“It’s kinda boring isn’t it?” Magnus said, sighing with it.

“What is?” Alec asks.

“These games, I mean... nothing special happens! No one even dies anymore!” Magnus shrugged, Alec looked at him completely shocked.

“I don’t get it, you want people to die and for us to be chased by bears or something?” Alec chuckled cheaply, not understanding where it came from.

“What?! No! Are you crazy?” Magnus chuckled as well, “I’m saying it the other way, when I used to watch the games it seemed so scary and thrilling.”

“We haven’t seen any other tribute for 2 days.” He explained, and he was right. But for Alec it’s more strange than boring. There was no way that’s what the games are actually like.

“I’m sure it’s nothing, maybe something’s going on with the other trib--” Alec didn’t even get to finish his sentence when he saw the same blonde and dark haired girls he remembered, Helen and Aline, not so far away from them.

Whenever Magnus opens his mouth something happens, sometimes Alec gets good things from it. And sometimes they’re being attacked by climbing veins.

“Magnus. I’m sorry, but you have to learn how to shut up.” Alec said quietly. Raising his hand to mark the rest of the group to stay quiet.

They all sneaked behind the trees, ready to use their weapons. Not as if it is 2 human beings standing there, and they’re basically 5 against 2.

“What are they doing?” Simon asks quietly, the two women apparently had their own alliance going on. They were standing close to each other, playing with something in their hands.

“Don’t know.” Izzy said, she was hiding behind Simon on the same tree, her head picking at the girls from his chest. “What are they holding?”

Alec looked closely, trying to figure out what’s in their hands. “It’s meat.” He answered quietly.

“Meat?” Izzy looked at him, eyes widened. The woman was hungry. They all were. “What kind?”

“I have no idea, but it seems like they just finished preparing it.” Alec sighed, he wanted that meat badly. They could all use it.

“Hey, Magnus.” Simon called him quietly, everyone looked at him now. “Remember what we talked about?”

“Wh-” Alec watched his boyfriend nodding slowly, not liking not knowing what’s going on.

“You think you can keep ‘em busy?” Magnus asked, attempting to be as quiet as possible.

“Busy how?” Izzy was just as curious as Alec, the Lightwoods are a little overprotective. But here, they have no choice.

Simon and Magnus exchange one last look before looking at their partner, leaving Clary left out again.

“I am going to distract them while Magnus steals their food.” Simon explained.

“No.” Alec interferes, “it’s too risky, I won’t allow it.”

“Allow it?” Magnus titters, “Alec. I’m sorry, but you’re not the only one who makes decisions here.”

Alec felt kind of offended, both from being mocked on and from that unnecessary comment. He was just being careful, but it got on his nerves.

“Fine.” He pressed his lips together harshly, trying not to raise his voice from anger, “Do whatever you want.”

“Thank you for your approval, sir.” Magnus said quietly, causing Alec to get even angrier, rolling his eyes to it. 

Simon sneaked to Magnus soundlessly, they whispered things to each other before Simon started walking quietly between the green trees, his footsteps disappearing from the ground magically.

He crouched behind a rock close to the two women, picking up one of the few purple stones around him. He sneaked another look at the two before he threw the rock at a pink bush a few meters away from them.

The two women looked up, trying to figure out what that sound was. They placed their meat on one of their rain jackets, talking between them before taking each a knife and starting to walk towards the sound.

Magnus starting to sneak behind trees closer to their supplies, Simon now sneaking behind another rock and throwing another stone he saved to another bush.

Alec looked away, if Simon was captured or Magnus was noticed by them, they have nothing to do but run. 

Alec wasn’t sure if he could even run in time to save his man, he has no idea if Helen and Aline are able to kill, but he knows he’s not.

Magnus finally made it to the meat, stopping to spread the rain jacket better. He then looked at something, a smile spreading on his face. Alec couldn’t tell what, but he got something else in the rain jacket.

And before Alec could notice, Magnus folded the rain jacket with the stuff he got in it, running without even thinking back to the group.

“I got it.” Magnus said when he hid behind the tree again.

“Ya, awesome.” Izzy said, “where’s Simon?”

“He’s coming, relax.” Magnus said. Holding the rain jacket strangely.

“You should put the meat in the bag.” Clary suggested.

“N-No. I don’t wanna do that.” He mumbled, “I’ll hold it.”

Alec furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why his boyfriend is acting so strangely. Only he didn’t have much time to think about it before Simon came back running towards them.

He took Izzy’s hand and his bag quickly, “You got it?” He asked quickly, barely standing in his place. 

“Yeah.” Magnus confirmed, Simon now nodding and swallowing quickly.

“Great.” He was breathing hardly, “now run.” He pulled Izzy after him, starting to run again. All the others with questioning face started running after him.

Lucky for them, they had the meat and thanks to Simon, they’re going in the right direction.

All of the group stopped when they reached a glade, all panting from all the running. Will a day go by without it?

“Why were we running?!” Clary asked, almost yelling at Simon. She started walking towards him when she then pointed at him with her spear quickly.

“What the hell?!” Simon jumped, not expecting his friend to point at him with the sharp ending.

The rest alarmed at that move, they all took out their weapons too, and got closer to the two, attempting to protect Simon.

“Calm down there, Red.” Alec said, almost threatening her with his knife.

“Oh relax, I won’t injure him!” She said, backing off a bit.

“It sure seems like you could!” Simon said, still shocked from the fact that Clary, the sweetest girl he ever knew, his best friend, just threatened him with a spear.

“Are you freaking kidding me?! I would never hurt you Simon!” Clary yelled back, her face now becoming totally red from anger.

“Then what the hell was that, Clary?!” Izzy asked, getting in the way of Simon and Clary.

“It was nothing, I just didn’t expect this run!” She defended herself, backing off more and dropping her spear to show she’s not trying to do anything.

“No, it’s deeper than that.” Magnus joined Izzy’s side, still holding onto the rain jacket. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!”

“Don’t lie!!” Alec interfered, knowing very well something is going on with her and it could only risk them if she kept it in.

How long will it be before just pointing at one of them becomes actually injuring them or worse?

“Fine, you know what?!” The young woman broke, her eyes watery, “I’m terrified of you!”

“Us?!” Izzy irritates.

“Yeah, you!!” A tear made its way down her red cheek, “I’m the one who’s left out, the one that none of you will think of first!”

“You have Magnus,” she turned to Alec, “you have Izzy,” she now turned to Simon, her voice breaking. “I’m alone!! Yes, I’m in this alliance but you are in actual relationships!”

She stopped, letting her screams sink in for the group. She finally breathed, closing her eyes and attempting to relax.

“I should just... keep going on my own.” She whispered, picking up her spear and starting to walk away from the group.

All four of them exchange looks, shocked from whatever the hell just happened.

  
“Clary.” Alec stopped her, holding onto her shoulder, she turned around to look at him, eyes full of tears. Almost thankful he stopped her.

“You’re staying with us.” He looked down at her, letting go of her shoulder. “The only way we turn against each other is if the 5 of us is all it’s left.”

“And we’ll do this fair and square.” He continued, glancing at Magnus behind his shoulder for a second. “If it ever comes to that, the only pair that will go together is Izzy and I.”

Magnus smiled, of course he wasn’t happy it might lead to him having to walk away from his boyfriend, but that’s the only way to do it.

“I agree” then he said, looking at Izzy and Simon who nodded as well.

And so it was, they sat down and lit a small fire, not enough to be noticed but enough to fry the meat. 

Then they decided that when the time comes, they will go to separate places, and only in the next morning they’ll go against each other. 

If they will ever be able to.

  
  


After frying the meat, they all sat around the fire. Simon struggling to eat the meat, everyone laughing at it.

“Simon, it’s just food.” Izzy said, giggling at his tortured face.

“It’s a living creature, Iz.” Simon said, biting onto the meat, the smallest bite. 

“Well, not anymore it isn’t.” She commented, raising her eyebrow. Simon giving her a gloomy face.

  
“I can’t eat this...” He gave Izzy his slice, taking a few seeds, nuts and greens out of his bag.

“Well, how can he not survive over these things?” Alec took a bite from his own slice, “he could sure afford it.”

“Hey!!” Simon whines, making them all laugh.

“Oh stop whining, rich ass.” Alec joked, glancing over at Magnus, watching him laugh.

They had this minor fight between them, so it lead to them sitting awkwardly far away from each other. 

Alec wanted to make a move and get closer to him, but before he could he heard a cannon shot. Marking a tribute’s death.

They all looked up, not saying a word for a few seconds.

“Someone...” Clary finally spoke, quietly.

“Yeah.” Izzy said, inhaling.

“Who do you think it is?” Simon asked, looking at the others.

“Maybe Jace?” Magnus murmured, “or one of the careers..”

It was quiet again, everyone trying to think of what could possibly cause this death.

  
“We’ll know in a bit.” Alec sighed, then cleared his throat, “just keep eating...”

And that’s what they did. And they didn’t dare to say another thing, if it really was one of the careers, then it’s good for them.

But what if it wasn’t? What if another innocent life has been taken away by the Capitol or the careers?

But, if you really think of it... what’s the difference?

Either way, it’s the Capitol’s fault. Alec’s mom once said their life is not theirs. They’re the Capitol’s. They all eventually do, even the death outside the arena.

Starvation,  
Diseases,  
Occupational deaths,  
Countless more causes.

They’re all coming down to one place, one place that’s their fault- Alicante’s ignorance ass, or how they now call it, attempting to erase the past;

The Capitol.

Trying to erase the people’s memories of the sweet, beautiful Alicante that used to be here. 65 years ago. 

Alec could only imagine it, it’s amazing how in less than a year an entire country can be turned upside down.

But now, instead of Alicante, as the capital of Idris, all you can and allowed to mention is The Capitol.

  
Even if they didn’t admit it, they were all waiting for the dark. For the name of the fallen tribute to appear.

It released silence into the group, everyone taking a moment for themselves.

And when the sky went dark, the anthem finally playing. The picture finally appeared.

  
_Dorothea Rollins, District 2._

  
Alec immediately looked at Magnus, trying to see how he feels about the death of the woman who killed his friend.

Magnus smiled, not widely. Not even cheerfully. It was more of a contemptuous smile. The one that’s leaving a piece of himself satisfied, knowing that no matter how,

His friend got her justice. 

And the person that took her life away in a blink of an eye, is finally gone.

“Well,” Magnus stood up, cleaning his hand on his pants, “it releases me from having to do it myself, I guess.”

He exhaled, staring at the weak fire that’s barely making any light.

“Excuse me,” he said before walking away, not too far but far enough to be alone. 

  
Alec watched him as he sat down on a rock a few meters away from them, he watched as he covered his face with his hands. Probably holding himself not to start crying.

He looked at his little sister, hoping she will help him understand what to do. She usually does.

“Go.” She mouthed to him, holding onto Simon’s arm. Wrapped with her sleeping bag.

And Alec did go. He took his and Magnus’ sleeping bag and walked to his man, standing above him before he fell down to his knees slowly, wrapping the sleeping bag and his arms around Magnus.

Magnus carefully leaned against Alec gently, burying his head in Alec’s chest. Covering his face with the sleeping bag so no cameras will see him cry.

“I’m so sorry...” was all Alec could say, quietly. His arms still shielding Magnus from the cameras and the cold. And everything else that there is.

He hated hearing and feeling him cry, so he closed his eyes. Pressing his lips against his temple. Not kissing, not anything. Just breathing him in, smelling the dirt in his hair. It made Alec himself almost tear up, his nose rubbing against Magnus’ forehead.

  
It took Magnus a few minutes before he finally relaxed, to finally let go of Alec’s jacket and raise his head to look into Alec’s eyes.

“I’m sorry...” he whispered.

Alec smiled, comfortingly. “It’s alright.”

Magnus smiled then too, stroking Alec’s cheek and leaving the softest kiss on his lips. Having to take a moment to relax, and feel like nothing else is happening right now.

  
“Wait here, alright?” Magnus said quietly, before walking back to the rest of the group. Leaving Alec wrapped with the sleeping bag.

He returned with the rain jacket in his hands, sitting next to Alec slowly and looking at him with a grin.

“What?” Alec asked when Magnus looked at him as if he’s supposed to know what to do.

“Open it.” Magnus answered.

Alec started chuckling, holding the rain jacket in his hands. “A gift? Really?”

Magnus shrugged, his face satisfied. “You can call it that. I didn’t give it to you earlier because I was pissed at you.”

“But I knew I’ll give into these eyes so, I got it anyways.” He continued, waiting to see Alec’s reaction.

So Alec opened the rain jacket from its folding, taking a few seconds before seeing it.

A bow, perfect black bow laying in his lap, black leathered limbs and perfect silver riser, he brushed his fingers against the bowstring, feeling the nylon with his touch.

He looked at Magnus with a huge grin, it was the most beautiful bow he has ever seen.

He finally looked at the arrows, amazing 15 arrows with silver shafts and black broadhead and at the end of it, red fletching. 

Alec always wanted to try one of these arrows he always sees in the games, how some don’t even know how to use it. And some do it perfectly.

His bow back home is his father’s, he never knew how he got it. He’s not sure he wants to know. But it did the job.

“How did you... when did you...” Words barely came out of Alec’s mouth, eventually looking at his boyfriend with the softest smile.

“From the girls, I feel kinda bad for taking another thing other than the meat but... I had to.” Magnus admitted, smiling softly.

“T-Thank you.. so much.” Alec murmured before kissing Magnus again, taking a deep breath. Thankful for whoever sent Magnus to him.

He disconnected from Magnus’ lips loudly, hugging him quickly right after.

He felt like he was 13 again, when his father gave him his bow and arrows. Only 10 times better. 

Receiving a gift from your loved one, no matter what it is, is always warming. Always feeling perfect. Always feeling like this is exactly what you wanted and what you needed all along.

And he was lucky, lucky to get a gift from the person that he saw as one, as a gift on its own.

And hugging him, feeling his heartbeat against his chest, the soft breaths on his shoulder as Magnus is buried in it.

It was then, it was then when he knew.

He loves this man.

And it scared him, it scared every cell in his body,

Knowing, that soon, he might no longer be able to hold him like this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me in:  
> Twitter: angelicxlewis  
> Instagram: angelicxlewis 
> 
> Angst is coming y’all :)))


	12. Day 4: Branches of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Treaty of the Tearason:
> 
> In penance of their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public “Reaping”   
> This tributes shall be delivered to the custody of The Capitol, and then transferred to a public arena where they will Fight to the Death until a lone victor remains. 
> 
> Henceforth and forevermore this pageant will be known as The Hunger Games.

**TRIGGER WARNING**

_**even tho it is already in the fanfic warnings-I’ll say it again.** _

_**this chapter includes graphic violence & more- beware.   
  
** _

Barely able to stay awake, watching the dark sky. Alec rested his head on a rock behind him just in the right position to watch the shining moon between the trees.

He couldn’t keep his head up even if he wanted to, struggling to even keep his eyes open, but he watched it. He watched the half-empty moon in the sky. It was full when he looked at it back home.

He was wondering if it was the real moon, sometimes you can think it’s some projector the Capitol made up, the days are so messed in Alec’s mind it feels like it’s been months since he’s been home. When it has only been only 2 weeks.

Then, he thought of his little brother. No one there to put food on the table for him and their mother, Alec and Izzy are away-Needless to say where. He sighed, hoping the friendship his mother has with the baker, Malachi, will be enough to protect them.

He remembered what he told his brother before he left, 

  
“Every time you look at the moon, remember that the moon is always by earth’s side. So no matter how far I am from you, I’m always gonna be by your side, Max. Just like the moon.”

  
It made him wonder, is his little brother watching it right now? Is he watching it every night? It’s weird to think about it, about home.

He always thinks of home, but the future home. The future that makes him feel terrified. The one that he might have if he ever gets to get back there, but what will he have left? At what cost?

And now, when the thought of home, not the horrible future, but the memories, the ones he has from the little broken cabin, the cracked floor and the damaged walls and rooftop-These make him feel somehow better, missing something doesn’t always mean suffering.

He misses the simple times, he misses them every day on that arena. Thinking of him and Magnus living in a small cabin in the woods where he hunts, maybe? Just the two of them. 

Deep in the wild. Alec will get the food on the table, Magnus will get the cabin some decorations that he made himself. The two of them not having to worry about siblings or parents, having only each other in the memory. Running away from the existence of Alicante. Of the Capitol. Of the games. Of everything.

“Hey... are you okay?” He heard a sleepy voice coming from the other side of the circle they made after they put out the fire and disappeared back between the trees, close to the river for cover.

“What?” Alec’s voice broke, so he cleared his throat. He didn’t notice the tear and watery eyes he had, too deep in the fantasy to even care. “Yes, I’m alright.”

“Pfff, sure...” Clary said, moving to sit next to Alec quietly, not to wake up Magnus that’s resting his head on Alec’s lap. “What is it?”

“Just... thinking of home.” Alec admitted, too tired to fight for his thought to remain his and his alone.

“Hmm, yeah...” she sighs. “I think of it all the time.”

“Yeah...” Alec chuckled, looking down at his man. 

“Was that all you were thinking about?” She asked, turning her face a little down in hope to get Alec’s attention.

“No...” he admitted again, he remembered just how much people of the Capitol loved his and Magnus’ entire love story. How they whistled and cheered at every single little thing they had in front of an audience.

“Then tell me, what bothers the mind of yours?” She asked carefully, Alec noticed Clary was trying to be friendly, and nice. But not to get too close to any of them. Just enough for them to not care too much if she dies, when she dies.  
Alec respected that.

“I uhh... I was thinking of an alternative future. For him and I.” Alec has to be careful now, crossing the fence to the woods, the wild, -the meadow, as it were-was illegal. Punishable by one thing and only, death.

“Magnus?”

Alec nodded, smiling gently. “There are these electronic fences close to our house, I never dared to get close to it but as I watched from afar, I could see trees.”

“Like these ones?” She asked.

“No, they’re more realistic. I’ve heard of a meadow waiting there. Thousands of kilometers of woods and animals and... well, that’s what the elders told us.”

“You and Isabelle?”

“Mhm.” He nodded, managing to explain the woods perfectly, but not too much for it to be too obvious he’s actually been there.

“I always dreamed of having something like that, relaxing. You know?” Alec looked at her, sighing and being as careful with his words as he could. “With him in the equation, us just exploring the wild...”

Clary smiled widely, giggling when he caressed Magnus’ cheek gently. “Sounds lovely.”

“Well, what about you?” Alec changes the subject as soon as he felt his eyes burn a little bit, understanding if he won’t relax he will cry again. “What’s it like in district 3?”

He wasn’t really worried about being broadcasted, usually in the games whenever some of the allies even started talking about each other’s districts, it was always cut out and immediately deleted. So they’re clear.

“Lonely.” She said. Her and Magnus’ description was the same, lonely. What do they mean lonely? Those districts has around 4 times more than the population of district 12.

“We only have factories and one big city, we don’t have much things to do other than work and go to school.” She explained, “not as free as we are here.”

“Then how does Simon know all about the plants and the fruits, and where does he get food from?” 

“Well, like you said,” she sighed, “rich asses.”

It made them both laugh, quietly. Before Clary stared at one point, her grin disappearing slowly. “Yeah... I wish it was like that.”

“What, you don’t have enough money to buy food?” Alec asked, his grin all gone now too.

“Oh no, we do. At least, I do. It’s just that...” she sneaked a look at Simon carefully, “he spent the entire time after his father’s death in the factories learning everything about the Hunger Games. As much as he could at least.”

Alec nodded, listening to her telling how he couldn’t work at the factories since his mom would barely let him leave the house, his older sister Becky was always by their mother’s side trying to get her to stop drinking, trying to clean her up, trying to do anything for her to stay alive. 

Clary was the only friend Simon had since then, she often got him money and food. But Simon always told her that one day, they’ll both be chosen to go to the games. And it was true. Here they are.

“Wow...” Alec said as he looked at sleeping Simon, the cheerful and nerdy Simon. The one that’s hugging his sister in his sleep so peacefully. Who knew that boy went through so much? “Well... what about you?”

“What about me?” She wondered, playing with her spear.

“Do you have any deep-hearted stories for me?” Alec asked, looking to find honesty and a little more than just red hair and green eyes about the girl. “Like... your mom or dad?”

“Oh,” she looked up at Alec, sighing quietly. “My mom’s a painter like me, she doesn’t really work much.” She admitted, looking down at the spear.

“And your father?” Alec asked apprehensively, so far everyone in this group has no father. The daddy issues here are one of the things they have in common.

“I... don’t know my dad.” She said, with a worried smile. She then told Alec the whole story behind them, not really afraid of the cameras, not only they shut the cameras off while talking about other districts, they’re near quite a loud river. 

Good for calm sleep, bad for microphones.

She told Alec how her mom is originally a Capitol worker, she used to paint for president Valentine all the pictures he has in his house. 

But something happened, she has no idea what but it made her mother run away from the president’s mansion. She got some help with a former peacekeeper named Luke, and now he’s staying with them. In district 3, which was as far as they could get.

  
Without even noticing, getting to know each other took longer than it felt for the two. Because sunrise sparkled directly at the redhead’s hair, and eyes. Revealing what a true beauty she is.

Of course, Alec being gay and all-it was more of a nature beauty than attractive beauty.

“We should wake up the rest and keep going.” Clary suggested, and Alec agreed. So they both rose to wake their allies.

Alec stroked Magnus’ face gently, smiling when his man couldn’t hold the smile in anymore. “Morning.”

Alec grinned, Magnus’ sleepy-morning voice is so beautiful, and sexy. “Hello.” Alec whispered quietly.

“It’s early... so... early...” Magnus rolled in the sleeping bag, catching Alec off guard and pushing him down to him.

It made Alec giggle softly, hoping he’s not crushing the man beneath him. But feeling the quick, soft, hundred kisses on his neck made Alec understand his man is not as physically fragile as it may seem.

“Oh, knock is off! For fuck’s sake!” Izzy yelled at them, throwing the rain jacket that was used as her pillow at the love birds. “It’s like... 5am!”

“Actually... judging by the sun. It’s like... 5:50.” Simon said quietly, only receiving a kick in their shared sleeping bag for that comment.

“I don’t give a crap about the time, we need to start walking!” Clary said, kicking Izzy and Simon gently for them to get out of the sleeping bag for a change. 

As if Alec and Magnus are not just as bad as them.

After they got all worked up, the group started walking at last. It didn’t take long for Magnus to start the little chitchat he shares with Alec usually on their walks.

“So, how about we find some lone wolf for biscuit? You know... to keep her company.” Magnus said, trying to keep it down.

“Hmm... I don’t think there are much loner wolves left. And I don’t want you to give the game makers more ideas.” Alec said, looking around hoping not to find an actual wild wolf waiting for them.

“Jace Herondale is our only option and he is too much of a lone wolf.” Alec added, “and who knows, maybe she wants a female wolf-oine”

“Did you just try to say she’s a lesbian?” Magnus stopped in his place only to ask that question.

“Obviously.” Alec said with a playful smile, making both of them laugh. But the sound of a howling animal of sort made them go silent at once, the rest of the group stopping right before them.

“Magnus, I swear to god I’m going to fucking gag you.” Alec said, as quiet as he could.

“Will it involve a bed and bondages? Cause I’m totally in.” Magnus joked quietly, Simon almost choking from holding his laughter inside. The two high fiving each other carefully.

“Children. Literal children.” Izzy whispered, holding onto her knife.

Alec, for the first time, took an arrow out of his quiver, aiming the arrow towards the sound and taking two careful and almost soundless steps forward.

“Alexander-” Magnus whispered, jerking in his place. Worrying the animal will jump on his boyfriend if he will only step on a hidden stick.

“Don’t worry,” Alec said as he noticed the animal’s eyes staring at him. “I got this.”

He released the arrow, a wailing coming out of the animal. They heard as it fell down on a bush, holding onto the fading strength it has on life.  
  
Alec took a few more steps to find the black Juvenile wolf lying down with an arrow stuck in his neck, hardy breathing.

“Oh.. my god-” Simon gasped when he saw the young, dying wolf on the ground. His eyes watery enough to tears, he dropped on his knees and let the Juvenile wolf smell him.

“Are you kidding me-” Alec mumbled as he saw how the vegan boy tried to get the wolf to trust him. As if a wolf is some kind of pet puppy. 

“He’s dying, we need to help him!” Simon said, his hand still close to the wolf. 

“We can’t take that wolf with us Simon...” Izzy said, as calm as she could. She knows just how much the animals mean to him.

“I know but...” Simon mumbled again, trying to think of a way to help the wolf. With that arrow stuck in his neck, he knew deep down there is no way.

“You’re in the damn Hunger Games, dude. Get over it.” Alec said without thinking. Years of hunting left him empathetic towards animal’s death. “We need to go, before older wolves come.”

Simon looked at him with quite a deadly look, as if he doesn’t know that already. As if no life matter at all.

“Si...” Clary let go of her bag and spear, and got closer to Simon with empty hands. She caressed his hair in order to calm him down, she was the only one there who knew Simon enough to help him right now.

Alec could see the stare Izzy gave her, jealous enough to smack that hand off of him and stick the arrow to her herself.

“We cant save him, but we can help him.” She whispered quietly. 

Simon looked at her as if he knew what she meant, then looked back at Alec hoping he knows how to do it. 

Alec sighed and rolled his eyes, “You can use a known method called disruption of the central nervous system.” 

He bent over next to them and got another arrow, knowing that taking the other arrow out will hurt the beast. “We need to serve the spinal cord of it, it will paralyze a human body, but it will kill the animal painlessly.”

Simon sighed and nodded, giving the wolf one last pat before moving so Alec can do his thing. He looked away, not being able to see anything else done to the poor animal.

Alec rolled his eyes again, and before Simon even noticed. It was already done. He didn’t hear a thing from the poor animal, but when he looked back at it, the bloody arrows were already back in the quiver and the animal in Alec’s hands.

“I guess we have dinner.” Alec said, and looked down at the animal.

“That’s gross.” Magnus said, who apparently was hiding behind a rock the whole time. He was almost as sensitive about animals as Simon.

“Yeah Alec, I hate wolf meat.” Izzy said, tasting it once on a Saturday supper was enough.

“You have got to be shitting me right now...” Alec murmured, “you all get it that we’re not in some school field trip, right?!”

Alec just couldn’t hold it anymore. It’s been 4 days since they got in, and yesterday nothing happened much. So they thought as if being there is just some survival trip from school, and they’ll get home in 3 days for hot chocolate and cake.

“We’re in the fucking Hunger Games, you don’t have any other options to eat something other than what you get!! We should be thankful we have that wolf, it’s big enough for all of us to eat and that’s just how lucky we are!!”

He took a deep breath, trying not to be rude. He still needs to be careful with his words, the people in the Capitol and in the districts need to like him, enough to want to try and help him win.

“Just... remember that this is a life or death situation.” He continued, “I wish it was some kind of fun camping trip, but only one of us will get out of here, one!”

Alec now finally got quiet, the rest of the group staring him. Shocked from the fact that he said, and let out the concern that crossed everyone’s mind there.

“I-” Alec thought of ways to make it less depressing and horrible, but he couldn’t. “Let’s just keep going.” 

And so they did. Clary took her stuff back and they all kept walking towards the Cornucopia.

  
“Oh, shit!” Clary suddenly said after a few hours of walking, with even less stops than before. “We didn’t check up in the trees for like... at least 2 hours.”

Izzy sighed, and dropped her bag. “Take a break you guys, I’ll check.” She started climbing on a tree near them, while the rest sat down and drank some water.

On the first stop after Alec slapped each and every one of them with the hurtful truth, they acted as if nothing was said. As if that slap didn’t hurt at all. 

But that slap left more than a burning, red cheek.

  
“You good?” Magnus asked, wiping Alec’s lips with his sleeve after Alec agreed on drinking some water, claiming he wasn’t thirsty on all the other stops.

“Yeah.” Alec smiled softly, Magnus smiling and kissing him gently. Alec stroked his chin with his thumb slowly.

“You better spoon me tonight.” Magnus whispered, “I could tell you were gone since 2:30.”

Alec chuckled, “I promise. I really could use some sleep.”

“Yeah?” Magnus asked with a grin.

“Mm-hmm.” Alec said as he rubbed his head against Magnus’ neck. Closing his eyes for the first time since 2am. 

Magnus kissed him gently on the forehead, smiling. Glad that his angel finally rests a bit.

He guessed Alec was a little overwhelmed by their small fight yesterday, and the events of today to care about himself in the last few hours. 

Maybe he was pissed at what he said to the group, but Magnus saw no point to it. He was right. And if he wouldn’t have said that, they would get too distracted from spending so much time with people they like, their friends, that the terror they really should be feeling would disappear.

  
After around 10 minutes, they finally heard Izzy’s voice from the tree, calling for them with a little concern in her voice.

“What is it, Iz?!” Simon called back to her, jumping on his feet as soon as he heard her voice.

“Uhmm.. this is bad!!!” She yelled, “really bad!!” It took her less than 2 minutes to be down on the ground again, everyone waiting for an explanation.

“It’s changing.” She said.

“What is?” Magnus asked,

“The arena. It’s changing.” She explained, “it’s mixing... and turning into the same, what’d you call it? Seelie realm? Just... different trees, different places. The only thing that looks the same is the Cornucopia.”

“Which is at least 7 miles away.” 

“What?!” Clary gasped,

“Are-Are you sure?” Alec asked, “maybe it just seems like it because we walked so much?”

“Alec I’m not an idiot, I can see where we were and it doesn’t look the same, nothing does.” Izzy said, rolling her eyes.

“Maybe I should check...” Clary said, more quiet than you’d expect.

“Why? Don’t you trust me?” Izzy chuckled, offended from the look she got from her.

“No, I mean- I do.” Clary panicked a bit. “I just want to see for myself.”

“You two do whatever you want,” Alec said, “as long as I get to keep my eyes closed for just a few more minutes...” he rested his head back on Magnus’ shoulder as the two girls looked at each other.

“Fine,” Izzy rolled her eyes, giving Clary the rope as if she doesn’t have her own. She dropped by the tree and closed her eyes as well.

Simon and Clary exchanged looks before the red head started climbing the large tree and Simon sat down by his girl, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

  
Alec’s eyes were closed, trying to get at least a few minutes of sleep. But he could still hear his sister bitching about Clary until she shut up the second Clary got off the tree.

“Well, she’s right.” Clary said walking towards them.

“Duh..” Izzy murmured, rolling her eyes again.

“What are we gonna do, then?” Clary asked, ignoring the bitchy comment.

“I guess we could change our plans, maybe the gamemakers have no desire on us arriving to the Cornucopia. And there is a reason for that.” Alec said, trying to think of why.

“There’s no one there.” Simon suddenly said, smiling to his realization.  
  
“Yeah, that could make sense.” Alec said.

“Why, tho?” Magnus asked, “the careers usually fortify there with all the supplies they have.”

“What if they don’t have it anymore?” Simon pointed out.

“Hold on...” Clary joined his excitement, “there really was a pile of supplies yesterday near the Cornucopia, I can’t seem to remember if it’s still there.” 

“It isn’t.” Izzy said, her arms crossed. “When I looked over there, there was nothing but a grey area.”

“Someone destroyed their supplies.” Clary nodded, now the two girls smiling at each other as if nothing happened.

“Yeah,” Alec said, “But who?”

“Jace Herondale!” Magnus suddenly remembered that he saw him taking stuff from the Cornucopia that can be used to blow something up.

“How does a tribute from lumber makes a bomb?” Izzy asked, hoping for an explanation.

“It’s not that hard.” Simon said, “some guy from our district did it last year from basic nature stuff. I’ve seen them around, maybe he copied that strategy.”

They all nodded when smiles started to spread on their faces. “That means we have a chance to win.” Magnus said, squeezing Alec’s hand from excitement. 

And he was right. Usually, there is a winner that is not a career if the careers’ supplies are gone. Because if there is one thing the careers can’t do, is to be hungry. 

They don’t know how to know when, where, and how to work on yourself when you starve. Why? Because they never worry about it. 

They may be great fighters, but fighting in the Hunger games is not only fighting other tributes, it’s also fighting nature, and your own body.

“Well, one of us at least...” Izzy said, making everyone’s happy faces turn into quiet and sad ones. “Sorry... didn’t mean to spoil the mood.”

“Anyways, what should we do then? If we stayed here all happy and well the gamemakers are gonna end up shooting fireballs at us again” Simon said, crossing his arms together.

“Then we should hit the road, try to find food or anything else that can be useful.” Alec said, everyone agreeing with him.

  
“So, how long do you think it will be before they actually do get us in trouble?” Magnus asked while they were walking around the woods.

Alec smiled widely, “I dunno.” 

“What?” Magnus asked, Alec only turning to look at him with a silly smile, “what’s with the face?”

“Nothing...” Alec giggled, “I just love the little talks we have while we’re walking.” 

It made Magnus smile too, and agree with him. Why wouldn’t they? It’s the best private moments they could get there. Now that they know that the gamemakers change the forest they have to stick to the rest of the group even more than they did before. 

“For real though, do you think they will?” Magnus asked seriously now.

“Honestly, no.” Alec responded, “if it was yesterday when izzy saw the supplies still in a pile and now that it’s burnt, I think they will give us a quiet day. Especially with Dot’s death yesterday.” 

Magnus nodded, they didn’t really mind for how long the silence will last. As long as they get a few moments of peace they will embrace it, no matter how short these moments last.

Simon suddenly stopped, causing the rest of the group to stop after him. “I smell blood.” He said.

“What?” Alec asked, sniffing the air and smelling nothing. He could hear the others sniffing as well.

“How? Are you a vampire or something?” Izzy joked, looking at him deeply in the eyes managing to stay serious while Simon didn’t. 

“No...” he says while laughing, “I just have a really developed... sense of... smell.” He spoke from his regular volume down to almost nothing, starting to walk closer to a huge tree.

“Hold on...” Clary said, starting to walk ahead of the group towards the tree Simon is leading them to. “That’s it.” She says looking at the other side of the tree, the side the others can’t see.

“This tree got some blood on it...” she said quietly, getting closer to the tree, touching it and feeling the blood with her fingers. “Guys, it’s-”

Alec could barely notice what was happening before he could clearly see the branches of the tree wrapping around the little redhead and tearing her apart, too shocked and horrified from the blood, the sound of her screams penetrating his mind through his ear in the most horrible way possible.

“Clary!!!” He could hear Simon shouting at his best friend between her screams, he sounded full of pain, full of concern. They didn’t know if she was dead, or just badly injured.

It wasn’t until the screaming stopped when they could walk to the other side of the tree carefully, something that happened in just a second felt like hours, the deafening beeps in Alec’s ears still making him hear the redhead screaming, but when they reached the other side, they regret they ever did.

“W-where is she?” Izzy said, holding onto Simons’ arm, standing behind him and Alec. Magnus on the other hand, walked closer to the tree. 

“Magnus don’t!” Alec almost jumped at him, but Magnus raised his hand to calm his man down. “No worries, I’m just trying to confirm my theory.” He says while picking up a heavy rock and throwing it at the tree, the tree tearing even the rock apart.

“Is that what I think it is?” Simon asked quietly, barely able to speak from the uncertainty of the fact that his best friend could be dead now.

“Yep.” Magnus confirmed, releasing a sigh mixed with a sob. “It’s a killer tree. It wraps its vines around you and tears you limb to limb.”

“W-Wait, Mags. That means...” Alec mumbled, he knew what he was about to say, he didn’t want to say it. But the cannon fire said it instead. 

Clary Fairchild is dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this sh*t hurted but y’all knew it was gonna happen 👉👈

**Author's Note:**

> There are going to be more chapters, this is my first fanfic so I hope y’all like it moah.
> 
> You can find me in:  
> Instagram: angelicxlewis  
> Twitter: angelicxlewis


End file.
